Final Fantasy Restoration: Shin Hajime
by Chiron
Summary: As the work begins to rebuild Midgar and start a new government, an old enemy rises from the dust and begins to plot his revenge... Is Avalanche strong enough this time? (Finished Story)
1. In Need of a New Life

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter One  
In Need Of A New Life.  
By Chiron  
  
Author's Notes: Please forgive any misspellings! I tried to catch all of them before I uploaded, but I'm only human... Um, I guess. Anyway, please R&R.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square does, along with my soul... ~_^.  
  
It had been just a couple of months since Meteor, Holy, and Sephiroth, but already the rebuilding of the government, the lost homes, everything had begun. Avalanche sat around a small table in some deserted building in what was left of Midgar. Everyone was tired, but no one would admit it. They had never received a break. After the destruction of Meteor, they returned to Rocket Town for a day's rest. To regain some strength. People now looked up to them; so much so, they were chosen to head a new government. They really had no choice in the matter... Not that they would've ever turned the job down anyway.  
Cloud Strife scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly as he glanced around the small, square table.  
  
"What are your reports?" He asked, somewhat awkwardly. Cloud definitely wasn't used to such things. Sure, he had a good chance to practice his leadership skills, but that seemed different somehow. He was going to be the one who kept the world from breaking out into chaos. Though he did have the help of all his friends, and Tifa was always by his side anymore.   
  
Vincent Valentine leaned slightly forward and stared directly ahead. "I found a girl in Junon... She said she had some interesting information. I'm going to Nibelheim to meet her," He said, indifference plaguing his oddly smooth, soft voice as it usually did. The years he spent as a Turk was aparent in everything. His speech pattern, his stone cold face, his cold gaze. He could strike fear into the bravest of men.  
  
"I'm goin' back to Wutai. I want to finally beat Dad," The forever cheerful and arrogant voice of Yuffie Kisaragi piped in. Everyone knew she just wanted to get away from the battles. She wasn't much of a fighter. Mostly due to her lack of experience.  
  
"And I am going back to Cosmo Canyon. I am still it's protector... I have to find Grandpa anyway."  
  
Cloud nodded slowly. "Okay. Cid, can you take the Buggy back and drop Yuffie and Nanaki off?" Nanaki... It was strange calling him that. Everyone had grown so used to 'Red XIII'. Everything was kind of weird. Everything had changed. Yuffie finally gave up on the materia, Barret finally warmed up to Reeve a little... And somehow, along the line, He and Tifa had become a couple. Cloud found himself wondering what had happened to guys like the Turks, and what was left of SOLDIER. Most likely, they died in Midgar.  
  
"Yeah, I have to pick up the Tiny Bronco anyway," Came Cid's gruff reply, rudely pulling Cloud from his contemplative state.  
  
"I have ta' go back to Corel. Help rebuild everything. I figured it'd be pretty dangerous still, so I left Marlene with Elmyra." Tifa leaned closer to the spikey, blonde man sitting next to her and put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm staying with Cloud."  
  
"I'm staying also," Reeve added.  
  
Cloud looked around the room, waiting to see if anyone else had anything to say. He realized that he felt a twinge of sadness. Everything was over. It was time for everyone to seperate... Live the rest of their lives in, at least he hoped, peace.  
  
The young blonde reminded himself that it wouldn't be the last time he saw any of his friends. Afterall, they each were apart of the new government. Cid was going to train new pilots in Rocket Town, Vincent was going to be head of the new Turks, Reeve was going to handle most of the paper work, Tifa wanted to stay with him, he was sure he'd see Barret all the time, Yuffie would always be around also, but Nanaki probably wouldn't come back unless he needed assistance. He was very dedicated to the Canyon afterall. Shrugging the thoughts off, Cloud begun speaking once again. "Okay. We have to divide the materia."  
  
"Me, Tifa, and Reeve probably won't need much. We'll take two Restores, an All, and Ifrit summon."  
  
"Cid, you can take Neo Bahamut, Shiva, Restore, two alls, and a Revive."  
  
"Vincent, take Hades, Bahamut, and a Restore."  
  
"Barret, you can take HP plus, Restore, Poison, and Titan."  
  
"Yuffie, you can have the Fullcure materia, and Odin. Nanaki, you can have the rest of the summons and a Restore."  
  
  
***  
How long had it been? A day? A week? Too long, Thought the small, long haired girl. She tiredly messed with the cuffs that bound her to the chair. She wasn't in the mood for any of their games today. She gently shoved the hairpin she had pulled from her hair two days ago, before they had decided to chain her completely to her chair, into the small hole on the handcuffs. She twisted it a little bit until... Clink. The cuffs fell off, followed by a loud clunk as they hit the ground. She searched the dark room. Nothing. She could see nothing. Perfect... Perfect. Just so freaking perfect. I'm stuck here until one of those ass's decides to come in here and tries to torture me again. Just so great.  
  
Her head shot up as the door opened to the tiny dark room. Blinding light followed, causing her to squint a bit behind her dark sunglasses. Thank the Gods they hadn't taken those. A man stepped in, followed by three others. The leader, what was his name again? Misu? Something like that. She had been with them a month just to get the poor bastard's precious blueprints. The idiots hadn't even noticed they were missing until four days ago. She studied Misu for a bit longer. He was overweight, balding, and greying... Basically the picture of bad health. It sickened her.  
  
The girl narrowed her emotionless eyes. Too bad they were hidden beneath her sunglasses. A strand of black hair fell in front of her eyes, slightly blocking what she could see. "I didn't steal from you," She replied in her usual cold, emotionless tone. "Believe me."  
  
"We already know you took those blueprints. We want'em back," Misu slurred in a horrible, thick-accented voice. She growled. This man was really starting to get on her nerves. She wanted to kill him, but refrained as it would most likely cause too much of a scene. Instead, she decided to just run. Sure, they had guns, knives, but she was the fastest one here. She stood, and she instinctively fell into a fighting position.  
  
"You guys know I'm a master at lock-picking," She said, allowing arrogance into her tone. Misu's face wrinkled in fright as he stepped back, mumbling 'Damn it.' She smirked at the fear painted clearly across his face. Don't piss yourself, old man, She hissed in her mind. She loved this for some reason.   
  
But all good things must come to an end. The girl rushed forward and punched the old man in the stomach. His eyes widened as he stumbled back, along with the rest of his men. No time to savor the moment though. She took off running as fast as she could, along with one of Misu's thugs.   
  
"Stop it! We won't kill ya if ya stop!" The man hissed. She loved it when they tried to lie. What did they take her for? An idiot?  
  
She felt so tired. What was wrong? She shouldn't be this tired yet! Maybe this whole thing took more out of her than she had realized. She gasped as the man jumped forward, plunging a knife deep into her shoulder. She growled in pain as she watched the end of the blade appear through the other end of her shoulder, covered in crimson blood. Suddenly, the two stumbled forward. The man twisted the knife once more, causing the young woman to groan in pain.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't stop yet, she pulled herself from the knife, and begun to turn around, instinctively kicking the man in the stomach. She continued running quickly. Blood oozed from the wound, soaking her clothing and trenchcoat. She would've used her weapons on them, but the bastards found all the places she had hid them. She couldn't stop moving until she picked up the bag she had put the blueprints she'd found in.  
  
***  
  
The flaming redhead slowly walked down an alley. His head was bowed, causing the shadows to split his face disturbingly. The stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and trash filled the air. Not that he cared. He was contributing to the smell of cigarrettes. It didn't even phase him. Hell, he spent almost all his life in Midgar. Junon's nothing compared to that.   
  
I finally left... the Turks... my pals, everything. I'm sick of living in the past. Nobody fears me anymore. Nobody cares. Shinra's dead. Elena, Rude, me.... the Turks might as well be dead as well. I, Reno, am just a pathetic bastard now. I suppose I've always been. Only, when I was in the Turks, I was a feared.  
  
You wanna know the reason I left? Well, I came in tonight and Elena started in on me again. She always complains. It makes me sick. She told me I should clean up my act, start acting more like my old self... Funny, I always thought she hated how I used to act. I told her to leave me alone. Told her I'm acting like I always have. She wouldn't though. I ended up mouthing something off. It must've really pissed her off since she slapped me. I remember staring at her for a bit then breaking out into laughter. Not normal laughter though. More like the laughter of a man who has no hope left.  
  
The laughter of a man who has realized he is better off dead.  
  
I left after that. Said I'm not coming back. I plan to stick to my word. I rented a room at some small inn even. Right now, however, I don't wish to think about it. I just want to head to the closest bar and get as drunk as humanly possible.  
  
Reno looked up as footsteps grew closer and rose in sound. Was it Elena and Rude? Nah, they were both pretty pissed at him before he left. The Turk stepped back as a woman rushed down the alley, collapsing to her knees, breathing heavily. Reno stared, slightly shocked. He looked closer. The girl had long black hair, messily tied up in a ponytail, she wore a long, black trenchcoat and a pair of dark sunglasses. It was noticable that blood was soaking through the left shoulder. Her long slender face was slightly contorted in pain, long bangs hung over her sunglasses, her hair was brushed over her ears, revealing four piercings. More footsteps pulled Reno from his observation of the young girl kneeling in the center of the alley way. Four men appeared at the entrance to the alley. Reno watched as the young girl slowly turned to face them.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She pleaded, tiredly waving a hand.  
  
"This'll be the last time you'll steal from us, bitch," An older, balding man said with a thick-accent. Oh, great. It is just my night, isn't it? Getting caught up in some petty thugs' dispute is just what I wanted tonight, Reno thought angrily.  
  
"I told you, I didn't take anything!" The girl stood unsteadily. Well, Reno couldn't just stand back in the corner and watch some criminals beat some woman up, could he? No, Reno did, afterall, have some humanity left. It wasn't much, but it was still there. The girl looked over and saw him, she then slipped back to her knees, grabbing at her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"This ain't any of your business," Came a gruff reply from one of the men.  
  
"Well, maybe not, but I can't stand by and watch you kill some girl, now can I? Besides, you'll try to kill me just because I'm a witness, right?" Reno replied, indifference plaguing his tone.  
  
"Why don't you leave? You don't want to be killed, do you?" The injured girl said, her voice cracking with pain. Reno looked at the woman. She trembled slightly from pain as she focused on him intently.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't care."  
  
"Hmph, you must be insane then." Reno shrugged once as the young woman turned toward the group of thugs again.  
  
"Please, be reasonable! I told you, I didn't steal from you, guys! I wouldn't do that!"  
  
The old man stepped closer, a smirk crossing his wrinkled face. "I'm sorry, Sonrei, we can't believe you this time." So her name was Sonrei was it? Unusual name... but somehow fitting. The old man stepped forward again, this time holding a gun, followed by another holding a bloodied knife. Reno slowly stepped forward, in front of Sonrei.  
  
"You've just made a big mistake, pretty boy," The leader sneered, causing Reno to grit his teeth. He slowly reached in his jacket and pulled out a small device. It almost looked like a pen. He turned it in his hand and pressed a button on the top. It extended to full length. It wasn't set high enough to kill them, but they'd be out for a couple days at least.  
  
"Who's first...?" He asked casually.  
  
"Hahahahaha, you expect us to be scared of a nightstick?!" Reno growled and charged forward, striking the man across the face. He smirked as he watched the man begin to shake uncontrollably as his nightstick sent bolts of electricity through his body. The man fell to the ground, unconsious just a few seconds later.  
  
The other man rushed forward, slashing at him with his knife. Reno ducked as the knife flew of his head. The man stepped back, screaming as his nightstick made contact with his stomach. He stumbled back, falling onto his back.  
  
"So, which one of you bastards'll be next?" Reno arrogantly asked, as he casually threw his cigarrette to the ground. The other two quickly picked their pals up and ran away, screaming. The former Turk smirked.   
  
Sonrei shook her head slightly as the redheaded man turned toward her. "Are you okay?" He asked, back to his apathetic tone again. She sighed slightly. "Y-Yes."  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I could've beaten them myself." It was a lie. She was far too tired to have fought all of them by herself... She was even too tired to stand for long.  
  
"Hey, you'd be dead by now if I hadn't helped!" The Turk shot back.  
  
"Well, don't expect a thanks," Sonrei replied.  
  
Reno rolled his eyes. What an ungrateful little bitch. He looked down at the girl again. She had a small bag over one shoulder and the other was almost completely covered in blood.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?"  
  
"They stabbed me."  
  
"Come back to my room at the Inn, you can clean up there."  
  
"Are you insane? I don't even know you, and I do not make it a habit of going to strange mens' rooms."  
  
"It'd be better than bleeding out here in the streets, right?  
  
"What do you think I am? Some sort of whore?"   
  
"I never said that. I offered you a place to clean your wound," Reno sneered angrily.  
  
"Do whatever you want. I don't care. As a matter of fact, I was going to the bar. You'd just be in my way."  
  
Sonrei looked up and sighed. She wasn't too keen on going to a strange man's room, but she didn't want to stay out here and freeze to death either. Oh, well, if he did try anything, she could easily snap his neck.  
  
"All right... I guess I'll go with you. If you try anything, though, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
Reno rolled his eyes again. Who did this girl thinks she was dealing with? He wasn't that easy to kill.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***  
  
Reno quickly fished in his pockets for his room key, as Sonrei leaned against the wall tiredly. She had almost lost her balance several times while walking to the inn. When he had offered to help her, she roughly pushed him away and spat something insulting out. He had no idea why he was even being nice to her. She had done nothing but mouth off, and threatened his life.  
  
He finally found the key to the room, he turned to look at the female to his side. She glanced back once and sighed. Reno opened the door quickly, and stepped in, Sonrei walked in behind him, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
"So, are you from out of town or something?" The girl asked quietly, more calm than earlier. Reno glanced back as he tossed his jacket on a nearby chair.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, so you just live in an inn?"  
  
"Do now."   
  
"Sit down and take off your coat," Reno said flately as he continued to remove unneccassary items. He threw his sunglasses on a nightstand beside him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't clean your wound if you still have clothes covering it, can I?"  
  
"Oh... Guess not," With that, Sonrei carefully begun to removed her bag and trenchcoat, growling in pain as she has to move her injured shoulder. After that task, she folded the artical of clothing over her arm and sat down, lying her bag down by the bed.   
  
"Damn..." Reno hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot, I don't have anything that I could use for bandages. I don't have any potion either."  
  
"What? Oh, great..."  
  
"There's a store down the street. I'll run out and buy some bandages... Most shops that sell potion are closed. Wait here."  
  
Sonrei watched as the redhead grabbed his jacket and rushed from the room. She shook her head as dizziness overtook her. She didn't like the feeling.  
  
"Hope he gets back soon..." She whispered.  
  
Reno entered the small store slowly. They better have what he's looking for. He didn't feel like running   
over the whole damned place for bandages. He searched the store, quickly noticing the bandages and first aid medicines, he walked over and picked up what he thought he may need and quickly went to pay for the products.  
  
The ex-Turk walked as fast as he could from the store. He wanted sleep, that's all. Any desire for booze now had vanished. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
Hey, look at me. I'm helping a total stranger. Wonder why? Reno, of the Turks being nice... Who would've thought? Maybe because she's cute in that feisty sort of way? Nah, if that's all, then I wouldn't have even bothered. Maybe I'm getting soft.  
  
Wonder what Rude and Elena are doing? Hmm, guess I already know what Elena's doing. She's planning a celebration for my leaving, Rude's showing no reaction most likely.  
  
How did the Turks end like this? I thought I'd always be with them. Especially Rude. We've known each other for years. We've been best friends for a while. I feel a twinge of guilt for running out like that. That's about all I can feel anymore. Being a Turk has pretty much killed most of my emotions. Guilt doesn't even exist in me. Like it ever did. I can't believe myself how much I've changed since Shinra died. I used to be a laidback, wise-ass, slacker. Now.... Now I don't know. I go out, get drunk, come back home. I don't seem to even smile anymore. Sure, I've had my bouts of depression before, never lasted though. Wonder if this one'll go away like the others? For some reason, I don't think so. There's no enjoyment in life anymore.  
  
***  
  
Reno rubbed his tired eyes as he made his way up the inn's stairs. He allowed himself to ponder what that girl he picked up was doing now. Had she finally passed out? Was she robbing him blind? He had had some gil in his suitcase. It better still be there. He glanced around the halls. Taking in his surroundings. Not because he thought someone would actually be there, no, it was just a habit now.  
  
He walked to his door and twisted the knob. Sonrei glanced up as he entered, frowning slightly.  
  
"What took you so long? Gods, I'm glad my wound isn't serious! I'd be dead by now!"  
  
"You complain too much," The former Turk stated matter-of-factly. The girl emitted a low growl as she narrowed her eyes on him.  
  
"Don't insult me!"  
  
"I'll clean your wound, and tomorrow you should buy some potion. You can sleep here if you want."  
  
Sonrei's eyes widened. Why was he being so kind to her? There wasn't anything he could gain that she knew of. She lowered her head slight, feeling a twinge of guilt for her earlier rudeness.  
  
"T-Thanks."  
  
"Thought you said you didn't owe me a thanks."  
  
"I was trying to be nice!"  
  
Reno smirked slightly as he kneeled down beside her. The young girl unzipped her body suit slightly and pulled the shoulder down so he could clean the wound.  
  
"This is worse than I thought," Reno said quietly. He glanced up at the face that was intently locked on his. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood up.  
  
"I wasn't gonna give you this... But you obviously need it more than I do," He said as he begun going through his suitcase. He pulled out a small bottle of X-potion and handed it to the girl.  
  
"It'll heal your wounds completely and restore almost all of your strength." The girl nodded and took the small bottle, and begun to drink it. Instantly, her wound was heal and she felt some of her strength return.   
  
"How did you get those scars under your eyes?" Reno glanced back, taken aback by the question. It wasn't often that he thought about it. He tried not to think about the past that much. It was better that way.   
  
"I... don't want to talk about it," He finally forced out. Sonrei lowered her head again. Even when she was trying not to be rude, she somehow managed to do it anyway.  
  
"Sorry," she replied in a near whisper.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Say, you used to be in the Turks, right? Reno is your name, isn't it?"  
  
There's something he didn't mind talking about too much. "Yeah."  
  
"When I was younger, I thought I wanted to be in the Turks. I studied hard, y'know. I know how to use many weapons, and some hand-to-hand combat. But then Shinra fell, and well..."  
  
"What makes you think I give a damn about what you want or wanted to be?" Reno replied hastily. He didn't want to hear someone whine about how screwed their life turned out to be. He never complained about his, and he expected people not to come to him bitching about their lives. He sat down in a chair. He watched as the girl lowered her head. Oh crap, what was she going to do now? Cry? Tell him what a bastard he is?   
  
He decided to wait to see what she was going to do... But after a minute of silence, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Say something, say something, He chanted in his mind.  
  
"I was just trying to start a conversation," She finally said, aloofly. As if nothing had happened. He sighed slightly.  
  
"I don't want to talk," He said, trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want this woman pissed at him. Something about the way she carried herself... It was... different from most street thugs. She kept perfect posture at all times, and it was obvious she actually had some pride from how she spoke. She carried herself more like a... Turk...?  
  
"If I agree to pay you, will you escort me to Nibelheim?"  
  
"How much can you have? You're nothing but a thief."  
  
"And you're nothing but a murderer."  
  
"So? I worked for Shinra, babe, I'm rich," He replied smugly.   
  
"Not if you keep wasting your life by getting drunk every night." Reno jumped up, and stalked toward the girl. He reached down and grabbed her by the throat, quickly tugging her up to face level. He leaned in closely, glaring at her.  
  
"How did you know about that," He hissed.  
  
"Tell me! Have you been spying on me!?" Had someone hired her? Was she there to try and kill him? Who was this girl? He could feel her breath quicken on his skin, as he squeezed tighter.  
  
"I... I go to that bar every night, but I wasn't spying on you!" She finally admitted as she struggled for breath. Reno, satisfied with that answer, released her, she fell back on to the bed. Reno glared at her once again, and said, aloofly, "Listen, I won't hesitate to kill your sorry little ass if I find out you've been spying on me. That's one thing you never wanna do to a Turk."  
  
The young girl returned his glare even if it was hidden by sunglasses. "I can see." The girl stood up and picked up her bag. He could clearly see her gritting her teeth as she went through it's contents. Reno had expected the girl to storm out after that, afterall, who wouldn't? She begun to lay several large gil bags on the bed. His eyes slowly widened.  
  
"That's over one million gil there. I will ask you again; will you escort me to Nibelheim?" She replied, anger deepening her voice slightly. She pulled the shoulder to her body suit up quickly. Reno shrugged slightly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are there any more rooms in this inn?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn..." Sonrei growled.  
  
"Then I will have to stay here..."  
  
"Hey, I don't care... You're payin' now," Reno said with another slight smirk. The girl standing in front of him growled angrily as she grabbed her bag and begun to walk toward the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to wash off," She said flately.  
  
Reno watched as Sonrei walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. He laughed slightly. She was different. What kinda person would still want you to escort them to some place after you nearly, and would've, killed them? She must be insane.  
  
The former Turk stood slowly and walked toward the bed in the room. He collapsed. He was tired for some reason. Reno stared blankly at the ceiling. Allowing his mind to wander a bit.  
  
He turned his head toward the bathroom door as the shower stopped. A few minutes later, Sonrei opened the door. She wore a simple grey, oversized shirt, and held in one hand her sunglasses, and her bag in the other.  
  
She stared at him for a second. Reno found himself unable to remove his eyes from hers. Her eyes were a light blue color, but they seemed different somehow. Before he could could pin-point the difference, the girl quickly slide her sunglasses back on.  
  
"You're sleeping in those?"  
  
"No, but... I don't like the way people stare at my eyes. Is there really anything that unique about blue eyes?" Reno paused for a second. Though he had only gotten a glimps of them, he thought he had just seen Mako eyes...? He should know. He used to see them everyday.  
  
"Were you in SOLDIER?" He asked.  
  
"No... Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Reno's eyes widened as the girl laid down beside him. He rised up slightly on his elbows, and looked toward her. She lied flat on her back, her hands resting lightly on her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You didn't expect me to sleep on the floor, did you? Besides, I want to be prepared if that gang finds us," The young female replied while she removed her sunglasses and sat them on her nightstand.  
  
"Hey, I thought I was your bodyguard?"  
  
"You're back-up... There's a big difference. I can defend myself, but there are still plenty of monsters roaming around."  
  
Reno rolled his eyes and rolled to his side. They had a long journey a head of them, so they needed their rest. Nibelheim, afterall, is along way from Junon.  
  
***  
  
Cloud walked slowly down the streets of Kalm, Tifa beside him. He glanced at her quickly. She wore her usual clothing, her hair was tied back in a pony tail that came nearly past her knees, and her ruby eyes were fixed upon something straight ahead of her. Her expression was one of deep thought and maybe concern. He pondered what she could be thinking. About the work that was coming? The hardships they still had to face perhaps?   
  
Shrugging off his thoughts, Cloud gently placed one arm across her shoulders.Tifa glanced up and smiled. Her beautiful face lit up with her usual optimism and cheerfulness again. "Hey, Cloud, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" She said finally. He nodded once and begun to search around the streets of Kalm for a restaurant.  
  
Reeve had given them both the day off from their duties to rest up, and so he could have some quiet time also. Reeve had quite a bit of work to do. He was in charge of most of the dealings from Wutai, who was still very untrusting of anybody who used to work for Shinra. Mideel was still in dire need of repair from the Lifestream, and Junon wants to remove the upper city in hopes of getting more visitors. It seemed as if they all were on the PHS most of the day. It was tiring.   
  
Cloud looked to his right, still looking for a good restaurant when something caught his eye. He noticed a group of people standing close to an old house, talking, but who was that that just disappeared into very that group?  
  
"Aeris..."   
  
Tifa glanced up, confused. What was Cloud talking about now? She glanced around quickly, then back to the ex-SOLDIER. "Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
"A-Aeris... I... saw her..." Cloud said, his voice but a whisper.   
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Journey

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Two  
The Journey  
By Chiron  
  
Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.  
  
Sonrei slowly breathed in as sunlight flooded down upon her. She rolled to her side and gently grabbed the glasses lying on her nightstand and slipped them on. The girl rose into a sitting position and looked beside her to the former Turk who was still sound asleep. She pushed a loose strand of hair from her face and stood. She would let Reno sleep for a few more minutes. Afterall, they had along journey ahead of them. They still had to buy some supplies, catch the ship for Costa del Sol, and then start their way toward Corel.  
The girl knelt down by her bag and begun to rumage through it. She still needed a change of clothing. Her trenchcoat was stil soaked in blood, too. She had had that thing for years too.  
  
Sonrei pulled some clothing out of the bag and walked toward the bathroom to change. She glanced in the mirror once and removed her sunglasses. She brushed through her hair quickly and tied it back. She hoped she would have enough money left to buy a new weapon and maybe some more potions and ethers.  
  
Reno slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling as his vision slowly cleared. Today's probably the first day in awhile he hadn't woken up with a hangover. In a while? More like since he was sixteen, and that was eleven years ago. He still wondered how he managed to make it through highschool... and still managed to get good grades. The ex-Turk turned his head to the side as he watched Sonrei exit the bathroom. She wore a simple black button down shirt, and a pair of dark pants. She had her hair tied loosely back and still had her glasses on.  
  
"Reno, you'll have to go pick up the tickets for the ship to Costa del Sol while I pick some equipment up." Reno sighed and nodded. He then stood and walked toward the bathroom. Sonrei sat down in a nearby chair and begun to go through her bag, searching for some more gil. She glanced up as she heard the shower come on. She pulled out a small pouch and began going through it. "This should be enough." Sonrei gently put the pouch on a nightstand and turned toward the door.  
  
***  
  
Elena slowly stepped down the hall. Had Reno came in last night? She hadn't heard anything if he had. She finally reached her friend's bedroom door and gently opened it. She glanced around the room. Nothing. No sign of him. The bed hadn't even been slept in!   
  
Elena turned quickly when she felt someone standing close. Her eyes widened when she saw Rude stood only inches behind her. "Rude! Don't sneak up like that!"  
  
"Where's Reno?"  
  
"I guess the bastard never came back last night. Probably passed out somewhere! I can't believe him, can you? He's been acting like an ass ever since we moved here! And now he's run away like a little kid would!" The blonde ranted.  
  
"Maybe he's right, you know. Maybe it is time we split up." The blonde Turk stepped back, in shock. What was he saying? Turks are always supposed to stick together. Wait... What Turks? The young female nodded.  
  
"Are you leaving also?"  
  
"Not until we find Reno." Elena smiled slightly.  
  
"Let's search around town. Isn't there an inn close by?" Rude nodded and begun to walk away, followed closely by Elena.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei walked into the small weapons shop. They probably didn't have much, and what they did have probably was expensive. She glanced around the store in hopes of finding a gun or a knife, or any sort of weapon. That is, until something caught her eye. Those bastards! They sold my weapons! She thought angrily as her eyes fell upon her Javelin Gun, and various guns and knives she always kept on her.   
  
"How much for the Javelin Gun?"  
  
"'Bout a thousand gil," The shop keeper replied, obviously content on something else at the time. A thousand? That's a lot... But I've had it for as long as I can remember. The girl continue to debate whether or not to buy it.  
  
"I'll take it." She tossed the gil pouch on the counter as the shop keeper pulled the weapon from the shelf and handed it to her. She held it in her hands for a second, inspecting it. Well, at least she had her weapon back. Sonrei quickly exited from the store and entered another.   
  
The girl behind the counter smiled kindly and nodded her head in greeting. "How can I help you?" Sonrei fished in the pocket of her pants and put a list down on the counter.  
  
"How much will this cost?" She inquired, but dreading what the shop keeper's answer would be. The girl looked over the list and back up.  
  
"Hm, about two thousand fifty gil." Sonrei let a sigh of relief at that and tossed the money down on the counter. The girl picked the gil from the counter and busied herself by packing the equipment. She put the few bags down on the counter.  
  
"Here you go!" The girl said cheerfully. Sonrei nodded her head and left the store with her supplies. She hoped she had bought enough supplies. They had to be, her money was almost gone. She only had about five hundred gil left. Sonrei started her walk toward the inn, hoping Reno would be there.  
  
Reno walked slowly backed to the inn. He wondered if Sonrei had purchased enough supplies to last their trip. He wondered if she even had enough money. She had only left him a little over a thousand gil to buy their tickets, which was barely enough to buy them, let alone the good tickets. They were stuck in some crappy little room the whole night. Great. Sighing, the Turk lit a cigarette.  
  
"Reno!" The ex-Turk glanced quickly to his side to see Sonrei approaching quickly. She slowed as she neared him.  
  
"Did you get the tickets?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be sharing a room again."  
  
"I know, but I had to save some money for supplies," The girl said, quietly. Reno shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's been a long time since I woke up with a girl next to me."  
  
"Shut-up! You're sleeping on the floor. Hmph, besides, I wouldn't be telling."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I couldn't get a woman, but I've been staying with some people."  
  
Reno glanced at the girl, she shook her head. "Sure, Reno. When's our boat leave anyway?"  
  
"Four." Sonrei nodded slowly.  
  
"Hey, let's get back to the inn!"  
  
***  
  
Reno and Sonrei quickly made their way onto the ship. It had been a long day. Junon isn't really a place where you can just waste time. Most of the day the two just sat in the inn either talking or reading or whatever they could find to do. The two quickly made their way to their room to put their things away.  
  
Reno quickly opened the door to the small room. He looked inside. There was a full-sized bed, a desk, and two doors. Sonrei raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, this is just great." The former Turk stepped in slowly and put down some of the things he had been carrying, followed by the young thief.   
  
"I'm glad we're only spending one night here," Sonrei commented.  
  
"Yeah, but there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor, babe."  
  
"There's not room for both of us, you idiot."  
  
"Of course there is," The redhead replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No, get off the bed."  
  
"Hey, we're just sleeping, right? Sex would just be an added bonus." Sonrei rolled her eyes. Pervert. She smirked slightly. This whole situation was ridiculous. "You asked for a room like this didn't you?"  
  
"Nope, I asked for a good room," Reno replied with a casual shrug. The young girl sighed a bit. "Then I'd hate to see what a bad one looks like."  
  
"I'd have to agree."  
  
"Well, Reno, I'm going to go check out the rest of the ship. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here and unpack."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then!" With that, Sonrei ran out of the room. Reno sighed and leaned back on the bed.  
  
It is official, Reno of the Turks has gone soft. I don't know why I agreed to follow her, nor do I know why I care. I just can't stop. I've tried being a total ass, so she'd leave, but it's not coming off all that great. I wonder what Rude and Elena are doing this very minute...? Ah, why do I care?  
  
***  
  
Elena ran a hand through her hair. "Are you sure you saw him boarding that ship, Rude?" The older man nodded slightly. "Yes. He was with some woman."  
  
"So... he really did leave..." The blonde Turk said quietly. She felt kind of bad for all the things she had said before.  
  
"I guess it really is time for us to move on," She added with a touch of sadness.  
  
"Yeah, Reno was right."  
  
"I guess you'll be leaving me, too?"  
  
"No, not until we check on Reno. He's been acting weird since then," Rude replied with a slight shrug. Elena smiled a bit again.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei slowly walked back toward her room. She hadn't seen anything really all that interesting around the ship., but she had managed to waste some time. As a matter of fact, the sun was just about to set. She had come to see if she could get Reno to come watch it with her. She didn't even know why she wanted it that way. Just did. She opened the door slowly and walked in.   
  
"Oh, great..." The girl mumbled as she sat down beside the now sleeping Reno. Sonrei glanced down at the Turk's sleeping form. He lay on his back, one arm resting on his stomach, the other behind his head, his ponytail laid to the left side of him, and his chest rose and fell with steady, even breaths. The young female felt her cheeks begin to grow hot with a blush. She sighed and put one hand to her face. Trying to think of something else.   
  
Tonight's going to be long... I hate boats. No sleep for me tonight, I guess.  
  
Sonrei cursed under her breath as she found her eyes wondering back to the sleeping form next to her. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself angrily.  
  
"Well... I guess he is kind of cute..." Sonrei sighed and looked back toward a wall. Once they reached Costa del Sol they would have to go straight to Mt. Corel. She wasn't too fond of the idea as there were many monsters which still live there, but that was the only way to reach Corel on foot. She hoped that she had purchased enough Hi-Potions to last. If not, then she would have to find a way of getting more money. Her options weren't good. Either rob somebody, or kill somebody. Those options weren't too appealing. Oh, well, there wasn't any use in worrying over something that no one can control.  
  
Reno slowly opened one eye and glanced at the young girl next to him. Her brows were furrowed in deep contemplation, as she fiddled with her gloves. She laid the two pieces of cloth next her on the nightstand and turned her head toward a wall.  
  
"Why didn't I take more gil...?" She whispered. Reno yawned quietly and sat up. Sonrei glanced over at him.  
  
"We're out of money?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"We have 500 gil left."  
  
"Hm. Guess I'll be paying from now on."  
  
"What?" Sonrei asked, puzzled.  
  
"Like I said before, I'm rich. I'll pay from now on. At least we won't have to sleep in anymore crappy rooms like this."  
  
Sonrei smiled slightly as she stood up. She locked her hands behind her back and leaned forward, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Well, since you're up," She begun quietly, "Come with me!" Now it was his turn to be puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Come watch the sunset with me... It's no fun if you're alone." Reno shook his head. Afterall, he had fully intended to spend the rest of the day inside this room. He didn't want to go run around the ship like some idiot. He watched as the younger female frowned slightly.   
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"I already said. It's no fun if you're alone." Before he could respond Sonrei was already dragging him out the door. Damn it, Reno, what are you doing? You can always just pull away!... It's just no use... He thought, annoyed.   
  
Once they finally reached the upperdeck, Reno pulled away. "All right already, so here we are. Happy now?" Sonrei smiled at him slightly and nodded. Reno rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Cloud sat on the edge of a chair, his head rested in his hands. Am I going crazy? What was that? Was that Aeris... The blonde quickly forced those thoughts from his head. He did afterall witness her death! He had held her body in his arms. There's just no way.  
  
Tifa slowly knelt before the ex-SOLDIER, Reeve stood a few inches behind her. "Cloud...? Are you all right?"  
  
"Tifa, you were there. Aeris was dead! How could she still be walking around?!"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't Aeris... Maybe it was someone else who just looked like her," Tifa said carefully. She didn't want Cloud to get angry.  
  
"No! She wore the same clothes! She had her hair up the same way Aeris did! I'm not insane, Tifa! I know what I saw!"  
  
"Maybe you just imagined it, Cloud."  
  
"I'm not insane! I saw her! Reeve, you believe me, right?" Cloud glanced hopefully into his friend's eyes. Reeve cleared his throat and looked down.  
  
"You can't expect us to believe that you saw a dead girl walking around," He said quietly.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
Reno walked quickly toward Costa del Sol's exit, followed closely by Sonrei. They had only arrived in the small city a few hours ago, but decided to head toward Corel anyway. It wouldn't take them long to reach the small town anyway.  
  
The roar of the ocean and the tourists of Costa del Sol slowly faded and the occasional chirping bird took it's place, along with the rustle of wind that slowly blew through their hair. The mountain loomed high above, reminding them of how much they still had left to walk.   
  
The blazing sun beat down mercilessly upon them as they continued to make their way up toward the old Corel Reactor. Reno paused and glanced back at his raven haired companion. She stared back steadily as she drunk some water from a canteen. The two continued walking.   
  
They stared ahead at the bridge that lead to Mt. Corel. Sonrei stepped out onto the narrow bridge and peered down at the endlessness below. She exhaled slowly and begun walking along the twisting path, followed closely by Reno.  
  
The crimson haired Turk looked at the unstable tracks that spilled ahead of them and back at Sonrei. "This is going to be dangerous," The girl commented as she stepped carefully onto the tracks.   
  
With every step taken, the sound of roting wood and rusting metal could be clearly heard. Gaping holes revealed the deadly fall that would be in store for the unlucky person. It was a struggle just to keep your footing while walking down the seemingly endless tracks.  
  
The pale girl breathed in fear as her ankle slipped through the old wood. She felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. "Watch where you step," Reno said as he gently released her and knelt down to help dislodge her foot from the newly created hole. She stumbled back a bit as she tried to apply weight to her freed leg. "T-Thanks." No serious damaged aflicted to her ankle at all. The two quickly continued their way downward. The two silently thanked the Gods that things begun to even at.   
  
"Not going to be much longer now," Reno stated as he continued across a small bridge, a step behind Sonrei. The two hurriedly walked across the remaining tracks to be faced with yet another bridge. Sonrei shook her head quickly and stared back ahead of her.  
  
"Damn it... This better be the last bridge." Sonrei inhaled deeply as the rope bridge swung unsteadily with their weight, but kept pushing on none-theless. She smiled once she glanced up and saw a sign that said North Corel.  
  
"We've made it!" She exclainmed happily as she quickly walked into the village.  
  
Tents were set up almost everywhere, making it nearly impossible to move around. Few buildings were standing, and trash was laying about the ground, and a couple of Shopkeepers were set up by the Ropeway Station. A tall man, dark skinned man approached them slowly.   
  
***  
  
Elena and Rude hurriedly boarded the small ship. The two hadn't slept, they had been stuck at the dock most of the day trying to find information on when the next ship was leaving. It was almost one in the morning, but they would be at Costa del Sol in about nine hours so they wouldn't be too far behind Reno.  
  
Elena glanced over at her companion who was now rubbing his temples. "I'm going to kill the little bastard if he decided to just to go there for a vacation," Rude growled. The younger female laughed a little.  
  
"Knowing Reno, that's probably why he did go. You said he was with a girl, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Wonder if he's there on business?"  
  
"He would've told us if somebody paid him for a job though, right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The two Turks made their way toward their rooms tiredly. The sound of the ocean pounding against the ship could be heard clearly. It sounded calm, yet eery. All the passenger hurriedly opened the doors to their rooms, ready to be lulled to sleep by that very sound. Elena shook her head slowly, trying to clear it of all thoughts. She felt guilty. A part of her wished that they didn't find Reno, so they could continue searching forever for him. So Rude wouldn't leave. Elena hated being alone. She was happier when she was around people. Even if it was someone as silent as Rude, she still felt more at ease. She knew, however, it was just a matter of time before they tracked down their companion now. The female reached in her jean's pocket and quickly pulled out the key to her room.  
  
"Goodnight, Rude!" She called out as she stepped into the small room. She heard a muffled aknowledgment and a door slam. She smiled slightly and collapsed onto her bed. She was extremely tired.   
  
***  
  
Reno looked at the man who was quickly approaching. It was Barret Wallace of Avalanche. He hoped he would just let them go peacefully.  
  
"What're you doin' here?" The man gruffly asked.  
  
"We're just passing through," Sonrei replied as she attempted to walk past him.  
  
"What do the Turks wan' here in Corel?"  
  
"Like the girl said, we're just passing through."  
  
"Where are ya goin'?" Reno glanced toward Sonrei, who was gritting her teeth in anger.  
  
"It's none of your business." Wrong answer, Sonrei.   
  
"We're not here to cause any trouble."  
  
"The war's over. The Turks only did what we were told. We hold no grudges," Reno added as he tried to walk past the man. Barret shook his head.   
  
"We don't trust anybody who used ta' work for Shinra here." This was getting tiring. Reno glared back, angrily. If this bastard wanted a fight, then fine. Reno begun to reach for his nightstick. That is until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Sonrei, who was smiling toward Barret.  
  
"We understand. Don't worry, we're leaving now. We'll stay at the Golden Saucer tonight, but we won't be passing through here again. And I assure you that we are not out to harm anyone. I have something I have to take care of, and I asked if Reno would accompany me. There are still many monsters roaming around afterall," The young girl said, calmly. Barret nodded and walked off, castin one final glare.  
  
"Let's go, Reno."   
  
The two walked toward the Ropeway Station and quickly boarded. It felt good to sit down after almost five hours of walking without rest. Sonrei glanced toward Reno who was staring out one of the windows. "See, you can handle somethings without resorting to killing."  
  
The small cart quickly stopped, and the two quickly made their way off. Reno quickly handed the gil to the woman standing at the entrance, she handed them each one ticket. They entered and glanced around.  
  
"Let's go ahead and get a room at the hotel," Reno said as he quickly lifted himself up into the tunnel that led to the Ghost Hotel. Sonrei followed. The two finally reached the exit.  
  
Sonrei glanced around the small graveyard. A mansion loomed over them in the background. Sighing, the young female begun following the ex-Turk up the stairs. The two entered the small mansion where a man greeted them at the door. Reno quickly walked past him, and toward the counter where a fake man dropped in front of them, a noose tied around his neck.   
  
"Welcome! It's five GP a night. Would you like to stay?" The man asked.  
  
"Do you take Gil?"  
  
"No, sir, only GP."  
  
Reno turned slowly toward Sonrei, scratching the back of his head. "Well, let's see... Guess we can go to the Wonder square and try to win some GP or leave tonight. I say we go to the bar before making any decisions." The girl shook her head, tiredly. What else could happen today? Well, after a day like today she would've preferred going straight to sleep, but since they didn't have the GP to do that, a drink would have to do.  
  
"Okay... I guess. Let's go," Sonrei said as she turned toward the exit again.  
  
***  
  
They moved quickly toward the bar that was just ahead of them. The noise of the surrounding crowds was deafening, and small children ran wildly around their parents begging for merchandise. As the two neared the bar, Reno noticed the creature known as Red XIII lying at the bar's entrance. Reno stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hello," Nanaki greeted.  
  
"Hey, Red XIII. What are you doing here?" Reno asked.   
  
"I'm going back to Cosmo Canyon. I'm just waiting on Cid. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Sonrei. She's paying me to take her to Nibelheim."  
  
"Oh, Sonrei, this is Red XIII. He was one of the one's who destroyed Meteor. He's more friendly than the guy back at North Corel."  
  
"Hello," Sonrei quietly greeted.   
  
"Actually, we only defeated Sephiroth. Holy and the Lifestream destroyed Meteor."  
  
"Whatever. See ya later, Red XIII," Reno said, then quickly entered the bar. He scanned the area slowly. Nothing but a few drunks sitting up in the bar, and Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, and the owner of the Golden Saucer, Dio.   
  
The two slowly made their way toward the table where Cid and the others sat. The older pilot glanced up as they neared. "You like'em young, eh?"  
  
"Yuck! I don't date bow-legged old men!" the drunken Yuffie yelled.   
  
"Shut the hell up, you little brat."  
  
"What're you doin' here? Where's Rude and Elena?" Cid asked as he finished his drink.  
  
"The girl behind me, Sonrei, paid be to take her to Nibelheim. Rude and Elena are still in Junon." Reno and Sonrei sat down across from the pilot and thief.  
  
"There ain't no way in hell you're even gonna get to Cosmo Canyon without a vehicle. That's the reason I have ta' drop Red XIII and Yuffie off."   
  
"Hm. Could you drop us off at Nibelheim?"  
  
"No, I have too many places to go... Besides, I don't really want a Turk on the Highwind anyway. No offense."   
  
"At least buy us a drink," Reno said flately, as he glanced around the bar once again.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"If you win at the Battle Arena, I'll let you have the Buggy," Dio said. Reno paused, thinking it over for a moment. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, characters, place, etc. are copyrighted © by Squaresoft. Sonrei and all other original characters are copyrighted © 2001-2002 by Chiron Childress. All rights reserved.  



	3. Arrival At Nibelheim

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Arrival At Nibelheim  
  
  
Reno quickly walked into the arena area. First up were two Jayjujayme and a Bizarre Bug. This battle was going to be extremly easy, it was the next and the one after that he was worried about. He only had a Restore, All and Fire materia, and a few items on him. He quickly jumped at the first Jayjujayme, bringing his Electro-mag rod down on the monster's head. Instantly killing it. The Bizarre Bug was the next to attack him, but the damage wasn't severe. He quickly killed the remaining enemies with Fire.   
  
"Great!" An Announcer screamed over head.  
  
"Keep goin?" The man continued. Reno quickly nodded.   
  
"Accessory is broken!" The man announced. Reno cursed under his breath and prepared for the next enemy.  
  
"Damn it," He growled as two Under Lizards walked out. The monster quickly casted Petrified Frog on him. He could feel his muscles stiffening with every move he made. He quickly used a Soft so he could at least fight a little longer, then used his last Remedy. Reno growled and used Fire once again to kill his enemies.  
  
"Keep goin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Summon Materia is broken!"  
  
Three Ancient Dragons were released next. Reno quickly prepared himself for the battle by using a Hi-Potion. The first one casted Southern Cross, which done some damage, but nothing he couldn't handle of course. "Shit!" He angrily cursed as the Dragons repeatedly used Southern Cross. He attacked them with his nightstick once again, successfully killing one off, then used Fire to injure the others greatly. He killed the remaining two off with his nightstick.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Keep goin?"  
  
Reno paused in contemplation. He felt he was getting weaker, and he wouldn't be able to use magic much more. Reno nodded once. He knew he would regret it, but he was curious as to what the next monster would be.   
  
"Armor is broken!"  
  
An Acrophies was the next to walk out. This was going to be easy. Reno cast Restore on himself quickly and then attacked it with his Electro-Mag Rod. It died almost instantly  
  
"Keep goin?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Half MP!"  
  
The battles continued, but he had little control over anything now. The fifth opponent he had faced had casted some sort of spell on him. He had no control over his attacks anymore, and he couldn't even pause to heal himself!. He had had his MP taken away, and his strength decreased by ten percent. By the seventh opponent he was so weak he had barely enough strength to attack with much less continue on. The enemy won that round quickly.  
  
"Reno..." Sonrei whispered quietly as she watched the redhead collapsed to the ground. Several men quickly rushed in and moved the monster off the arena. Dio lead Cid, Nanaki and Sonrei down to the lower level. She quickly rushed to the Turks' side and used a Phoenix Down.   
  
Reno groaned once and pushed himself up. "You idiot! Why didn't you stop when they gave you the chance!?"   
  
"Calm down, Sonrei. I figured I might as well continue since I was usually killing them with one blow, but I never thought the final monster would be that strong."  
  
"Well, you weren't that impressive, but a promise is a promise. The Buggy will be waiting for you outside," Dio said as he turned to leave.  
  
"You'll have to leave tonight since you don't have any GP."   
  
Reno glared toward Sonrei. "You told him?" The girl shrugged once.   
  
"Well, he suggested that I go and get a room at the Hotel while you fought in the tournament..."  
  
"You take too many chances," Sonrei mumbled as she cast Cure on Reno.   
  
"You don't expect a Turk to be sensible, do you?" Cid said as he lit up a cigarette. "Listen, Nanaki's gonna be goin' with you to Cosmo Canyon since I have too many places to go."  
  
"Hey, I know you're just trying to spy on me, but he can come anyway... I have nothing to hide."  
  
"And you have nothing to fear from me," Sonrei added as she slowly stood and brushed her clothing off.  
  
"Then ya shouldn't have anything to worry about."  
  
***  
  
Reeve, Tifa and Cloud slowly walked toward Elmyra's house. She had decided to remain in Kalm. Marlene was staying with her until Barret and the others of Corel finished rebuilding. "Cloud, we may have a problem. While I have searched, and asked some contacts in other villages, I have yet to find Palmer. We should concentrate on finding him next," Reeve said.   
  
"Palmer really isn't a threat, Reeve."  
  
"The Turks are in Junon, I've heard."  
  
"I doubt we have to worry about them. They only did what Shinra told them."  
  
" Yes, but I'm sure they would be... If somebody paid them enough."  
  
"You two need to stop worrying about business so much. Especially you, Reeve! You barely leave your office!" Tifa piped in, with a small chuckle.  
  
"Besides, there's nothing we can do really. If they decide to cause trouble, we'll just have to deal with it."   
  
"Cloud, we're almost to Elmyra's home. Remember, don't mention anything about Aeris. She's been through enough as it is," Reeve cautioned as he removed his sunglasses and put them in a pocket in his suit's jacket.  
  
"I know that. I'm not an idiot afterall."  
  
Tifa sighed and shook her head slowly. Why do they have to fight? We've come so far together. I hope Cloud's all right. He shouldn't be under so much stress after all that's happened. I hope he's not having mental problems... He's fought so hard to get his mind back together again.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei glanced around. No one had spoken since the three had left the Golden Saucer. She was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "So, what's the history between you two?"   
  
"We fought a few times back when Shinra was ruling the world. This guy was a part of Avalanche."  
  
"Avalanche?"   
  
"The one's who destroyed Meteor and Sephiroth. You haven't heard of them?"  
  
"No... I guess not..."  
  
"I first encountered them when I dropped the Pillar onto Sector 7 back in Midgar."  
  
"Did people die?" Sonrei asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm from Midgar... I wonder if anybody I knew died when you dropped the Pillar..?"  
  
"I don't know. Were you from Sector 7?"  
  
"I stayed in Sector 6 most of the time... Though, I moved around a lot."  
  
"No one you knew probably died then."  
  
"If Avalanche destroyed Shinra, then why are you still alive?" Sonrei asked.  
  
"It wasn't really Avalanche that destroyed Shinra. Sephiroth did most of the damage."  
  
"Sephiroth killed President Shinra, and his baby boy, Rufus. I didn't give a damn about them, but he killed my boss, Tseng. I actually liked him."  
  
"I gotta give you guys credit for killing that bitch, Scarlet, that creepy bastard Hojo, and Heidegger. Did you get fatass Palmer too?"   
  
"No. No one knows what happened to him," Nanaki replied as he scratched behind his ear.   
  
"Did all of Avalanche make it out alive?" Sonrei asked as she glanced back at Nanaki.  
  
"Three members of Avalanche died, but I didn't know them. Sephiroth did kill my friend, Aeris though."  
  
"Too bad about her... She was cute."  
  
"A lot of people you know seem to end up dead," Sonrei stated.  
  
"That won't happen anymore. The war's over."  
  
"You're being too optimistic, Red XIII," Reno said.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys are dreamin' if you think that there aren't people who are pissed off that you're running things now."  
  
"Reno! There's a dragon up ahead!" Sonrei said, her voice raising slightly.   
  
"Shit." The Turk quickly turned the engine off to the Buggy.  
  
"We'll have to kill it... Afterall, it's not like we can just drive around a dragon. Are you ready to fight, Red XIII?"   
  
"Yes. I won't use my summons unless he is an actual threat. I do not wish to waste my magic power."  
  
"Sonrei, you wait here. We have more experience in this kind of stuff," Reno said as he pulled his Electro-mag rod out.  
  
"I can fight, too! I'm not so weak, y'know!" Sonrei growled angrily as she grabbed her Javelin Gun.   
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
The three stepped from the small vehicle. The dragon released a loud roar as they neared, it's eyes locked on it's enemy. Wanting nothing more but to kill them, the dragon quickly attacked. It focused on Sonrei, who prepared to strike with her Javelin Gun. Nanaki quickly jumped at it, his teeth puncturing the Dragon's skin. Crimson blood sprayed from the wound as the monster retreated slightly. Sonrei fired her weapon next. The spear made its way into the monster's neck causing even more gore to shower the ground below.   
  
The dragon quickly charged at the young woman. Knocking her to the ground, mercilessly attacking her. The ex-Turk was the next to attack. He jumped at the dragon, shoving his Electro-Mag rod into the creature's side. This only caused the dragon to stumble back a bit. Sonrei forced herself to stand. She stumbled back weakly as she lifted her Javelin Gun up again. She felt anger surging through her veins as she pulled the trigger to her weapon again. The shots came as blasts of energy.   
  
The dragon screeched in pain as its blood spilled from new wounds. It collapsed to it's side, dead. Reno quickly cast Restore on Sonrei as she dropped her weapon to her side, using her free hand to wipe blood from her face.  
  
The three quickly climbed back into the Buggy and begun to slowly drive around the dead creature. They could clearly see Nanaki's hometown atop the mountains. They would be there in a few minutes provided they didn't run into any other creatures. Nanaki sat up and glanced out one of the windows. It was good to be home. He had missed his grandfather and the people of Cosmo Canyon greatly since he had left to fight Sephiroth. Yes, it was good to finally be able to go back home and not have to worry about anything.   
  
Reno turned the Buggy's engine off and stepped from the car, followed by Sonrei and Nanaki. He was glad to finally be some place where he could get some sleep. He was glad this little trip was almost over. He was looking forward to going back to the Golden Saucer and maybe betting on the Chocobo Races, or maybe just heading straight back to Costa del Sol. Either one sounded tempting.  
  
Nanaki quickly lead the two into Cosmo Canyon and nodded farewell. He was still too excited to be back home to really worry about Reno or Sonrei. They didn't seem to be out to cause any trouble anyway. Though, some things about the female he found odd. Most everybody knew who Avalanche is, and if she was from Midgar how did she not know about the Pillar being dropped?   
  
"I'm goin' to go get a room at the inn, are you coming?" Reno asked as he begun to walk toward the general direction of the small inn.  
  
"Yeah," Came a quiet reply.  
  
***  
  
Elena angrily stalked toward the small bar in Costa del Sol. Her eyes instantly fell upon the tall bald man in the corner. "Rude! What are you doing?! We should be leaving to go find Reno now!"  
  
"Relax, Elena. It's not the first time he's run off. Trust me. Hell, when he first joined the Turks, he used to run off everytime he was assigned to some mission he wasn't happy with."  
  
"Damn it, Rude! You know Reno doesn't even have any good materia! His Restore isn't even mastered yet! What if he's lying somewhere injured!"  
  
"Reno's never relied too heavily on materia like you or me, and he's managed to survive."  
  
"Now, why don't you go and get your cute little butt a bathing suit, go down to the beach and get a tan?" The Turk replied as he took another swig from his drink. Elena growled angrily and stomped off. Why did he always do that? He always dismisses her without hearing her side of the argument.... Like he was her freaking boss or something. It was tiring. Was it really so ridiculous to be worried over a friend?!  
  
Yes, as much as she hated to admit it, Reno was a friend. The lazy slob grew on her. Actually, Rude and Reno were probably her only friends. She had spent most of her years before the Turks, wishing to be promoted to the Turks. She worked hard everyday... That usually meant cutting her social life. It didn't matter at that time... But now she sort of wished she had taken the time to make more friends than Rude and Reno. They still looked at her as a rookie. Though, she supposed they had a right. Rude had been with the Turks almost fifteen years, and Reno had been a Turk nine years. She hadn't even been with them a couple months before Shinra was destroyed.  
  
The former Turk quickly ran into the Inn and into one of the rooms. If Rude was going to act like that, then that was fine. He just better not expect her to speak to him until he finally got off his lazy ass and agreed to leave.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei rolled to her side and rubbed her eyes. She reached up and snatched the glasses from her nightstand and put then on. She glanced around the room to see Reno siting on the small sofa reading through something.  
  
"Good. Now we can leave," He said flately.  
  
"Wha...? What time is it?"  
  
"Oh, it's about six. If we're lucky, we can get outta here before the sun sets completely."  
  
"... Do we really want to travel at night, Reno? Why don't we wait until morning?"  
  
"Look, Sonrei, I just want to get this over with." Sonrei glanced down for a second then nodded.  
  
"Okay, but let's at least get something to eat first."  
  
  
Sonrei glanced around the small village as she followed Reno to the Buggy. It had started raining, and the sun had set completely. Not good traveling conditions to say the least. The two stepped into the vehicle and begun to speed off.   
  
"You said you lived in Midgar, right? How come you didn't know about the stuff that happened there, then?" The former Turk asked.  
  
"I moved from there to Junon at ten."  
  
"Your parents moved a lot, eh?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure... I never knew my parents. I grew up on the streets. I wish I had known them though..."  
  
"Where did you grow up, Reno?"  
  
"In the slums of Midgar."  
  
"Oh. What were your parents like?" Reno cleared his throat uncomfortably. No one asked about his past usually. He preferred it that way. He didn't even tell Rude a lot about his past. Elena bugged him about a lot of things, but even she knew not to ask about his past or Rude's for that matter. He really didn't mind talking. Just give him a drink and he'd talk to you all night long. Though, he was wise when he talked... Not like Elena. She would blab anything.  
  
"Uh... They died when I was still a kid."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You grew up on the streets then?"  
  
"No. I had to move in with my uncle."  
  
"Say, what are you going to do after you take care of that business you have in Nibelheim?" He asked as he flicked hair from his face. He glanced over when he didn't get a response.  
  
"Hey, did you hear me?"  
  
"Hmm..? Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked you what you're going to be doing after you're finished in Nibelheim?"  
  
"Oh. I don't know... I guess I'll travel around some more. I really have nothing left in Junon... Besides I'd have those thugs after me still. I don't really want to have to kill all of them."  
  
"Ha... You got your ass kicked last time you went up against them... If anything they'd kill you."  
  
"I was tired that night... You try being tortured for several days, then having to get up and run." Reno glanced back over to the girl as they neared Nibelheim. She stared back intently.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do after you leave Nibelheim?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know... Probably go back to Costa del Sol."  
  
Reno quickly turned the engine to the vehicle off in front of the small town. It was really pouring out there. The two stepped out of the Buggy and quickly ran into the town.   
  
"Well, where is this business you just had to take care of?" He asked, wanting to get inside some place as quick as possible. His clothing and hair were soaked now. Sonrei quickly wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.  
  
"He should be in the inn." Reno nodded and run toward the inn. The two walked in.   
  
"Wait here, Reno." With that, Sonrei walked up to the keeper of the place. He watched as the two talked for a bit and then the man handed her a key. She nodded her head and motioned for Reno to follow her.  
  
The two walked up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Sonrei glanced up and quickly stepped back. Reno followed her gaze to the window where Vincent Valentine sat in a chair.  
  
"Are you Sonrei Tsukuru?" He asked.  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, characters, place, etc. are copyrighted © by Squaresoft. Sonrei and all other original characters are copyrighted © 2001-2002 by Chiron Childress. All rights reserved.  
  
  
  



	4. Cloaked Mystery

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Cloaked Mystery  
  
Sonrei scratched the back of her head as she stepped into the room. "Vincent Valentine?" The man nodded. Reno stepped forward.  
  
"This is the reason you dragged me here?! This is the reason I fought in the Battle Arena?! You could've gone with Red XIII and Cid! I could've gone back to Costa del Sol!" The redhead ranted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Reno. I didn't know they knew him." Vincent cleared his throat, effectivly gaining the attention of the two.  
  
"Let us get down to business, Ms. Tsukuru."  
  
"Okay. Call me Sonrei."  
  
"You will have to leave," Vincent said as he stared toward Reno. The crimson headed Turk narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Valentine! He's been with me for a while..." Sonrei jumped in quickly.  
  
"Very well. Now what is so special about these blueprints... Sonrei."  
  
"They're Hojo's blueprints. They're for some sort of machine. The thugs I stayed with never said much about them... However, I assume they were planning on either selling or building the machine."  
  
"Hm. Let me see them." The girl nodded and reached into the bag she had on her shoulder. She pulled the papers out and handed them to him, then slowly walked over and sat down beside him.   
  
Reno sat down in a chair beside the door. He flicked some hair away from his face and glanced toward the two who were reading over the blueprints. Well, this is just so great. I could be at Costa del Sol right now... Instead I'm in this crappy little town, soaking wet. Well, tomorrow at least I can start back...  
  
To where...? Golden Saucer? Can't live there... Besides, there're too many brats running around... Costa del Sol? That's a possibility. Wonder what Rude and Elena are doing now? Wonder if they're still in Junon? Probably. I doubt Elena gives a damn where I'm out, and Rude... Well, Rude wouldn't make a big deal over this.  
  
***  
  
He slowly stroked his silver hair as he walked toward the Nibelheim Inn. His black cloaked flowed quietly behind him. Rain dripped from his face, where an evil smirk was plastered. He shoved the door opened and stepped inside. The keeper stared, shocked.  
  
"C-Can I help you?" The demonic figure ignored the Inn Keeper's question and continued up the stairs.  
  
"Sir! Wait! You can't go up there till you've paid! Sir!" The weak little man called out.   
  
***  
  
"Are they of any value to you?"  
  
"Yes... It is good they are out of that gang's hands... These could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Vincent replied as he stood. Sonrei looked out of the window again. The rain had gotten considerably worse. The former Turk quickly threw some gil onto the table next to Sonrei. The girl picked it up and quickly put it in her gil pouch.  
  
"You're not going to count it?"   
  
"I trust you." Vincent nodded once and turned toward Reno, who was now staring blankly at something unseen.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him...?"  
  
"Hey, she's payin' me... Of course, she can," The former Turk spat, angrily glaring at the older man.  
  
Everyone in the room stared as the door to the room was kicked open. There stood a man wearing a black cloak, a body suit that exposed his chest. He held a sword at his side as he stared intently at everyone in the room. His silver hair was glued to his face from the rain, and an evil, arrogant smirk graced his slender face. His skin was a medium brown, but the most interesting feature on this man was that the whites of his eyes were solid black, and his iris was a deep blood red.   
  
He looks like Sephiroth... Vincent Valentine thought as he stared at the man. He stood there, unmoving. Almost as if he were waiting for a sign, or some one to make a move.   
  
"I have been sent to fight you... My name is Futago. Remember it... For it will be the last time you hear my glorious name." With that, the man named Futago drew his sword and moved into a fighting position. The group of three quickly readied their weapons.   
  
"Stay back, Sonrei... This fight doesn't look like it'll be as easy as the dragon," Reno growled as he adjusted a button on his Electro-Mag rod. The girl relucantly moved to the back of their little line. This wasn't the time for an argument.  
  
The Turk quickly lunged at the newcomer, attempting to bring his nightstick down on the man. Futago gracefully brought his sword up, slashing Reno across the side. The redhead screamed as his body shook as electric current shot through his vains.   
  
Reno stumbled back, dropping his nightstick. He felt his shirt grow warm with blood, but this wasn't the time to worry about such things. "Are you okay?!" Sonrei asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah... Fine. Watch it though... He has some electric current running through his sword." Vincent stepped forward and fired a couple shots from Death Penalty. Futago dodged them easily, allowing the bullets to make unsightly holes in the wall behind him. Sonrei stepped forward and fired her Javelin Gun. Again, the man dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Hahaha... I thought you may actually be a challenge!" He taunted. The thief narrowed her eyes angrily. Reno reached in his jacket and pulled out a handgun. He hadn't had to use the weapon in quite sometime, but he had to so stupidly drop his Electro-Mag rod. He fired several shots, and they once again hit the walls.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed angrily.   
  
Sonrei fired her weapon again, this time she successfully managed to nick Futago's shoulder. The man laughed and charged toward her. Damn it... Why am I doing this...? Why am I even thinking of this... What the hell's wrong with me? Reno asked himself as he quickly jumped in front of the young female. The sword made contact with his shoulder, slicing deep into the flesh and increasing the pain by sending electric currents through his body. So, this was how all the poor bastards he'd killed felt when he used his nightstick? Would he die like this? That could be a possibility if he didn't pull back soon. Reno felt his conscious starting to slip as he fell to his knees.   
  
Vincent quickly pushed Reno back with Death Penalty. The Turk slumped to the ground, panting heavily. "Sonrei, get him out of here." The girl nodded and knelt down beside him. She lifted his arm and rested it across her shoulders, then begun leading him out.  
  
Futago laughed as the two moved quickly past him. "Go ahead... Get your friend out of here... I will find you once again." The menace slowly turned his attention back to Vincent.   
  
"Oh, you're staying? Good... I will still have some entertainment."   
  
Vincent growled as his body begun to transform into the Giant Beast, and his clothing ripped as his body expanded. Giant Beast looked directly at Futago. "This is it? I thought I at least deserved Chaos."  
  
***  
  
Sonrei quickly stumbled down the final step. She turned toward the Inn Keeper. "Get out of here!" With that she continued leading Reno outside. The two collapsed on the street. Reno finally glanced up.   
  
"You idiot," Sonrei spat angrily as she cast cure.   
  
"I don't have a mastered Restore... but this'll keep you from bleeding to death." Reno felt his conscious slip once again. Sonrei rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.  
  
***  
  
Giant Beast repeatedly jumped at Futago. The man laughed arrogantly, and kicked the beast. He stumbled back, knocking a hole through the wall. Giant Beast roared angrily and lunged at his opponent. The two fell to the ground.   
  
Vincent begun the transformation to Death Gigas next. Vincent, choose me! You can't win without me! Chaos hissed in his demonic voice. He had learned to block the demon from his mind most of the time, but it still fought to gain control of him completely. He feared the day when Chaos would gain control... Something told him it was gaining strength. Vincent! Let me have control... You deserve rest. Death Gigas screamed in confusion and anger as the demonic being continued to torment.  
  
The monster jumped toward Futago, attacking endlessly. Death Gigas screeched in pain when the menace sliced at him with his sword. Electricity ran through the being's body. He fell back, breathing heavily. Vincent! Do you want to die?! Let me have control! Let me! Let me! The next transformation begun. Hell Masker launched himself at the enemy, slicing at him endlessly with his chainsaw. Failing each time.   
  
Vincent, listen to reason! If you don't choose me, you'll die! I'll die with you! Don't you understand?! Vincent sighed mentally. There was only one choice now. Damn you, Chaos... Do not harm Sonrei or Reno, do you understand?   
  
Pefectly...   
  
Vincent screamed in pain as wings begun to grow on his back, his height extended, and he felt himself fading. Chaos raised to his full height. He placed one finger on his chin. He used Satan Slam first. Futago stumbled back as the attack took effect. The silver haired man quickly charged at Chaos, slicing his sword across the demon's chest.  
  
The monster screamed in anger, and quickly used Chaos Saber. Futago jumped out of the way, allowing the blasts of energy to destroy the surrounding walls, and floor. Something went wrong, however, and the building begun to crumble. Chaos hovered up as the building begun to collapse, while Futago quickly jumped up into the air. The devil like being watched as the man elegantly landed beside Reno and Sonrei.   
  
Futago quickly sheathed his sword and glared at Chaos, then at the two to his side. Rain poured relentlessly upon them, soaking them thoroughly. The menace flipped hair from his face, then allowed a smirk to cross his face. "You will be so lucky next time... It will not be raining when I attack again." With that, that man quickly stormed off.  
  
Chaos hissed angrily as it landed in front of Reno and Sonrei. "W-What the hell...?" The girl murmured. When the creature begun advancing on the two, Sonrei quickly jumped up and stood in front of Reno, falling into a fighting position. Sure, she wasn't as good at hand-to-hand combat as she could be, but she could hold her own... Though, she'd never had to protect another life while fighting.  
  
"What are you?" The beast begun to open it's mouth, but instead grabbed it's head and screeched in pain and anger. The thief took this as the perfect time to get as far away as possible. She knelt down and quickly throwing Reno's arm over her shoulders and begun leading him away.   
  
Once at a safe distance the two collapsed again. Reno looked up, tiredly. "W-What happened?" He asked as he stared toward the Chaos beast, who was now on it's knees screaming at a deafening volume, but the pitch of the voice was quickly changing from that of something unnatural to that of a human. The wings that petruded from it's back begun to retreat, and it's height begun to slowly shrink.   
  
The two watched intently as the form of Vincent Valentine fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oh my God!" Sonrei breathed as she ran toward the limp form, Reno limping behind. She quickly checked his pulse and breathing. Everything was normal... He had just passed out.  
  
Not really caring to see Vincent's nudity any longer, Reno carefully removed his jacket and placed it over the man and collapsed to his knee. "How do you feel, Reno?" Sonrei asked, leaning over and gently pulled his shirt collar back to inspect his wound.  
  
"Oddly enough, like I was nearly fried by some pshyco."  
  
The Inn Keeper came running from a nearby house, followed by several other people. "My Inn! My business!" The man cried in an unneccesarily highpitched voice.   
  
"We don't want any monsters around here," A female shouted.   
  
"There aren't any monsters..." Sonrei pointed out.  
  
"We want that man out of here! Whatever he turned into's dangerous!" Another angrily added. Though, everyone jumped back as the limp form begun to slowly rise.  
  
"Ugn..." Vincent moaned as he glanced up.  
  
"D-Don't worry... I'll go tonight..."  
  
"You better!" The female from earlier shouted once again.   
  
"Just go away!" Sonrei shouted.  
  
"We'll leave in a few minutes! After we'll healed ourselves!" Bastards... Vincent saved their crappy little village. The thief added angrily. She watched as the townspeople retreated back into their homes. Vincent tried to lift himself up again. He finally realized his own nudity and quickly grabbed the the jacket that had fallen earlier in an attempt to cover up.   
  
"We better leave," Vincent said, as he glanced back at the inn. Reno rolled his eyes, disgustedly.  
  
"Look, I have some clothes in the Buggy you can have."  
  
"No need. I do have an change of clothing."  
  
***  
  
Vincent wrapped his bandanna around his head. Not that it did much good.... His hair was soaking wet and sticking to his face. Sonrei sat by his Golden Chocobo, stroking its feathers idly, while Reno laid against a tree, half conscious, half not. He was still injured badly. Of course, Vincent would have offered to cure him, but he had used most of his magic power in the fight already. What little magic he could do would be of little use to the Turk.  
  
"I am contacting Cid to come and pick us up with the Highwind."  
  
"Whoa... How in the Hell get I get dragged into this?" Reno asked, his voice scratchy from fatigue and pain.   
  
"You're injured, Reno, and neither of us has the magic power to cast a powerful Cure spell. You can't just stay out here... Especially since it's raining so hard still," Sonrei said, glaring at the Turk slightly.  
  
Vincent stalked toward the Chocobo and grabbed his PHS, he glanced at the other two before walking a far distance behind a tree.  
  
"This is gonna cost you extra," The Turk growled.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, characters, place, etc. are copyrighted © by Squaresoft. Sonrei and all other original characters are copyrighted © 2001-2002 by Chiron Childress. All rights reserved. 


	5. Unwelcomed

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Five  
Unwelcomed  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, at the end of this chapter I did make a reference to Reno's past... I was originally going to make a whole biography-type doujinshi, but it's been put on hold, so I decided to tell a little about it in the story... So at least I can make my views on how Reno grew up known...  
  
Sonrei nearly collapsed on to the bed. Cid Highwind arrived there rather quickly, but still, it was two hours sitting out in freezing rain. Then begun the argument of whether or not Reno should come. Cid had already said that he didn't want any Turks aboard his Highwind, and he is a very stubborn man, but after about ten minutes of that and Vincent reminding him that he was once a Turk, the old pilot gave and let Reno on the ship. She was so tired. So very tired. Something about that man, Futago, seemed so familiar to her, but she knew she'd never seen him before in her life. The thief slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.  
  
**  
  
Reno growled in frustration and rolled to his side. Damn it. Sleeping on a rock would've been better than this. He didn't need this shit now. He just wanted to go back to Costa del Sol, go to the bars, maybe get a tan, pick up a few girls... Anything would've been better than this. He rolled to his stomach and buried his face into his pillow in hope of either falling asleep naturally or depriving his brain of oxygen long enough for him to pass out. Either one sounded good. Everytime he thought he was relaxed enough to fall asleep some thought would spring into his head. He tried to relax, clear his mind of any and all thoughts. Sonrei... Wonder what she's doing now?   
  
Damn it, Reno. You're never going to fall alseep at this rate...  
  
She seemed more concerned over Vincent than me today...  
  
Wait... What do I care? I shouldn't give a damn what that woman does... It's her life...  
  
'You idiot' Was all I got... She defended him from a crowd of people....  
  
Shut up...  
  
Damn it...  
  
I need sleep...  
  
Sonrei...   
  
Screw it... I give up.  
  
Why am I thinking so much of Sonrei? Well, I guess she is sort of cute... But she's a real bitch sometimes... Her eyes.... Wonder what she's hiding behind those glasses?... What do I know about her really? I know she's a thief... She's weird sometimes... And she doesn't know things she should...  
  
Shut-up, Reno... Sleep...  
  
  
The Turk rolled to his back and closed his eyes as tight as he could. So much so, it hurt. Sleep was soon to follow. Finally.  
  
**  
  
Vincent breathed heavily, sweat drenched his forehead as his head thrashed about his pillow. The raven haired man rose quickly, his eyes wide. He looked around the room, searching for something unknown. Chaos... The demon grew stronger each day. And today's transformation proved it.... Or had he grown weaker? He wasn't sure. The man tiredly brought his right hand up and rubbed his face and clenched his clawed left hand. He didn't need much sleep at all. Not after what Hojo did to him... An hour or two a night would do.   
  
Vincent sighed as he felt his temples throb. A nagging, dull pain. He begun messaging his forehead in hopes that would help. Of course it wouldn't. Everything about this night disturbed him greatly. With the appearance of Futago, and the way he almost lost control of Chaos. The former Turk sighed and stood up to prepare to dress.   
  
**  
  
Elena rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had finally gotten Rude off his ass and to the Golden Saucer where the owner, Dio, told them that Reno had left with some girl already. This was getting tiring. They left the Golden Saucer soon after that on some Golden Chocobos that the owner just happened to have on him. Her body still ached from the Battle Arena. She tried to get Rude to go, but he was already passed out in the Ghost Hotel. The blonde turned and glared to the man to her side.  
  
"What?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"We could've already caught up to Reno if you hadn't decided to take a little vacation at Costa del Sol."  
  
"Don't worry so much about Reno... I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Elena lowered her head to the Chocobo. She was tired... She hadn't slept in almost two days... Or had it been even longer? She wasn't even sure anymore. I hope we reach Cosmo Canyon soon... I don't think I'll be able to stay up much longer...  
  
***  
  
Cid stood next to Hikoushi, now the full-fledged Pilot of the Highwind. He exhaled, expelling smoke from his lungs. He was glad he was going back home to Rocket Town soon... That is if Cloud didn't need him. He was getting too damned old for this shit.   
  
Reno walked into the cockpit slowly. He quickly noted everyone in the room. Cid hovered over the pilot, two men were fiddling with some controls, and Vincent stood in a corner. The Turk turned to the closest person.  
  
"Hey, have you seen-"  
  
"Aaah! Oh, no!" The crew member screamed and frantically messed with some buttons as the ship rocked uncontrollably.  
  
"Damn it, Reno, leave my crew the hell alone when they're workin'!" Cid snapped. Reno cleared his throat, trying to reclaim some dignity as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"So, is Sonrei still asleep...?"  
  
"No, she's on the upper deck."  
  
Reno nodded once and left the cockpit. He quickly made his way up the stairs that lead to the upper deck and walked out. He looked at Sonrei who was leaning casually over the railing.  
  
"Gods, this is beautiful!" She commented as she continued to watch the earth pass below them. Her hair flowed elegantly to the side as her eyes lit up with excitment.  
  
"Did you need something, Reno?"  
  
"My pay." The girl looked back, a bit disappointed. "Oh..."  
  
"I'll give it to you when we land."  
  
"Okay. What are you doing up here anyway?"  
  
"Nothing... I was just looking around the ship. It interests me for some reason..."  
  
"And I also wanted to think... About the man who attacked us..."  
  
"Do you think he's following us?"  
  
"I don't know... But I want to get back to Rude and Elena... They may be in danger."  
  
"Yes, you're right," Sonrei added with a slight shrug.  
  
"How do you feel, Reno?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your wounds.... Did they heal?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
***  
  
Cloud paced back and forth in their meeting room. Reeve and Tifa both watched him intently. "Cloud... Maybe you should rest," Tifa suggested cautiously. Cloud glared toward the girl.  
  
"Tifa, I'm fine. Right now I'm more worried about the man who just attacked Vincent."  
  
"He almost won."  
  
Tifa sighed quietly. She was extremely worried for Cloud. He was under a lot of stress. But he was a stubborn man sometimes. Cid and the others were supposed to be landing outside of Midgar within the hour. She wondered if they would bring more bad news. It seemed to be pouring in this week.  
  
***  
  
The group quickly exited the Highwind and begun their journey to Midgar. The sun was blinding, and the weather was almost unbearably warm. What was left of the city loomed in the foreground, contrasting with the rich green of the grass that was beginning to grow around, and the blue of the sky. As if it were a reminder of all the hell that had taken place over the last few months.   
  
As if it were a reminder of all the evil that Shinra had done, as if it were meant to torture the soul. Everyone had their own reasons to despise Shinra and Midgar. Sonrei and Reno had grown up in the slums, both had to learn about death, pain, and suffering far too early in their lives. Cid's dreams had been destroyed by Shinra, and the evil company had taken Vincent's love and humanity away. But it was still home to at least three of them.   
  
Sonrei sighed. She never thought she'd ever see this horrible place again. A part of her dreaded going back, and another was excited to be back. This was where she spent ten years of her life. Sure, most of it was spent just trying to keep alive and ward off the perverted scum, but it was still where she lived for most of her childhood. The girl glanced toward Reno and smiled slightly. She found herself growing fond of the ex-Turk each day. She knew he would probably leave as soon as he got his million gil though. He stared back at her with his blue-green eyes and smirked slightly. He leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Knew you'd want to get me in the sack before the end of this little trip..."   
  
"What?!" She asked, her face flushing slightly. She glanced around quickly, trying to see if anyone had heard him. Luckily no one had.  
  
"Ah, no reason to hide it... Hey, I am a very sexy man."  
  
"You're an arrogant jackass, Reno. I wasn't even looking at you... Much less plotting some way to get you into bed." The Turk just laughed a little and smirked.   
  
"Sure, babe."  
  
***  
  
Tifa slowly nursed a cup of tea in her hands, and raised it slowly to her lips. She savored the warmness of the liquid as it ran through her body. Cloud was sitting next to her, staring blankly into his cup. Cid and the others were supposed to have arrived nearly thirty minutes ago. Everyone in the room was a little on edge.  
  
Reeve sat in a small chair in the corner, looking over old Shinra records on his laptop computer. His brow furrowed in concentration as his eyes darted back and forth while he read. The three glanced up as the door to the small building begun to open. Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Reno of the Turks, and a girl stepped in.   
  
"Who's the girl with you?" Cloud asked as he walked over to greet his friends, followed closely by Tifa and Reeve.  
  
"Sonrei Tsukuru," She answered, stoically.  
  
"Good to meet you, Ms. Tsukuru."   
  
***  
  
Everyone sat around the small meeting table. Sonrei glanced around, seemingly uninterested. Reno slouched down in his chair, joinging her. Vincent sat at the back, Cid sat beside him, liting a cigaratte up, Reeve and Tifa sat along side Cloud.   
  
The spikey haired man cleared his throat, preparing to speak. "So, Vincent, tell us more about this man."  
  
"He looked similiar to Sephiroth. He had long silver hair, he wore black clothing, and his skin was a medium brown. Though, there was something disturbing about him... He had black and red eyes... He couldn't have been human."  
  
"Sonrei had brought some of Hojo's old blueprints with her. They were for a cloning machine... I fear someone has built the machine."  
  
"Can you find out who?" Cloud queried.  
  
"Yes... I know of someone who may be able to tell me something about this... But I must find her on my own." The blonde hesitated. Did he really want to let one of his friends go out on their own with an insane man on the loose?  
  
"... Okay," He said with a nod.  
  
"But if there's any danger, then call for help."  
  
"Reno, do you know where Rude and Elena are?"  
  
"Yeah, probably still in Junon."  
  
"On the upper city or lower?"  
  
"Upper."  
  
"Cid will take you there. I want you to bring them back here... They may be in danger."  
  
"Hey, the Turks-"  
  
"This isn't the time to argue, Reno. Your pals' lives may be in danger. Do you want to help them? Do you want them to die?" Cloud said, his tone was cold and stern. The redhead looked down at the table before him and nodded.  
  
"Fine. I'll bring them back here..."  
  
"Tifa, Reeve, will you stay here? I want to check on Nanaki and Barret."  
  
"Of course, Cloud," Tifa said with a slight smile.  
  
"Sonrei, I want you to accompany me." The girl's head shot up and locked on Cloud.  
  
"Hmm, you have no reason to watch me. I pose no threat to you. However, I will go with you... I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Then it's settled. Vincent will find his friend, Cid and Reno will go find the other Turks, Reeve and Tifa will stay here to watch Midgar, while me and Sonrei will go check on the others tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Reno walked down the street slowly, his head bowed. He had left shortly after the meeting. He held in his left hand a couple bottles of whiskey. At least with booze fogging his reality, he didn't actually have to give a damn what happened. It was like watching a show or something. He forgot what it was like going through a day sober. It was horrible. Sonrei haunted his thoughts, this Futago guy was nagging at him. He slowly lifted one of the bottle to his lips and downed as much of the bottles contents as he could. At least the liquor would get his mind off of his problems for a while. He walked to a deserted spot and sat down.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei sighed quietly and stood. She turned to Cloud who sat next to his girlfriend, Tifa. "Hey, I'm going out for a while... I have to give Reno something. I'll be back in an hour." Cloud eyed her suspiciously, but nodded anyway. The raven-haired girl quickly walked from the building and turned left. Truthfully, she just wanted all eyes off of her. They were constantly watching her. It made her a bit nervous. Living on the streets taught her never to draw attention to herself. Blend into the crowd.   
  
The girl glanced up to see Reno sitting on a bench. He threw a bottle across the street, a loud shattering sound followed. "Hey," She called up. The redhead stared at her for a second then returned to looking at his feet.  
  
"Getting drunk again, eh?"   
  
"Why're you here, Sonrei?"  
  
"I don't know... Cloud and his pals were making me a bit nervous."  
  
"Well, I don't really want company..."  
  
"Ooh... I just thought you'd want your pay..."  
  
"Y'know, so you can go back to your oh-so-interesting life as a drunkard." Reno stared, shocked. What was her problem?  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm tired I guess..." The girl replied.  
  
"Look, don't come to me complainin' 'bout my lifestyle... if I wanna go get drunk every night, then I can, you got that? I'm a big boy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I did step over the line," The girl apologized as she slumped down next to him.   
  
Reno glanced over at the girl. Why did she have to be here? Couldn't she see that he was trying to avoid her? He didn't want to lie down tonight and have thoughts of her keep him up. He didn't like that. She gently removed her jacket and put it between them. She chewed on her bottom lip absent-mindedly and stared at the ground  
  
"What are you hiding?" He finally asked.  
  
"Nothing... I've nothing to hide. Tell me this, Reno, what are you hiding?"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You seem to be hiding a great deal... Just looking at you, I can see that."  
  
"I'm not hidin' nothing. You're the one who hides behind those damned sunglasses... The one who doesn't know a damn thing 'bout Avalanche, or Midgar for that matter." The girl's head shot up.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know about them..."  
  
"Yeah, only after I told you." Yes, keep it up, Reno... She'll storm off soon... I won't have to worry about her... He thought as he reached for her sunglasses, She turned her head away quickly.  
  
"Quit it, Reno! I mean it..."  
  
"Why should I? Is it too much to ask just to see your eyes once? What, were you in SOLDIER or somethin'? I saw your eyes once..."  
  
"I never was in SOLDIER... I already told you!"  
  
"You're being a real bastard, Reno. Besides, I never press about your past..."  
  
"I mean, how did you get those scars? Were you in some gang? Did you get'em on a mission? What?!" She asked as she stood and picked her jacket back up.  
  
"My uncle gave them to me, okay? I had ran away for a year 'cause the bastard beat me, and drove my only girlfriend to suicide... "  
  
"I came back after I graduated from Highschool to settle the past, and he decided to try to kill me instead. There, happy now?! Now your turn."  
  
"I told you, I have nothing to hide!" Reno stood up angrily facing her.   
  
"Why are you acting like this now, Reno? I thought we were friends..."  
  
"Then you're a stupid little bitch." He instantly regretted his words. If he could've turned time back, he would've. He watched as Sonrei's head lowered and her bottom lip quivered slightly. She reached up and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You... pathetic man... No, you pathetic murderer." He reached out and grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away.  
  
"Let me go, Reno."  
  
"No. How do I know I can trust you? For all I know you led that guy there..." Reno said slowly as he pulled the girl to him and pulled the glasses from her face. Beautiful blue Mako eyes met his. Eyes that were holding tears back. Gods, he'd made her cry... He'd never seen her cry.   
  
"Are you happy now, Reno? Just let me go... I'll leave the gil in your room.... I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
"It's better this way... I'm not lookin' for new friends, and you wouldn't want to know me. I don't even wanna know me sometimes... Just go do your job for Cloud, then take your million gil and go some place nice." This was probably the most respectable thing he'd ever done in his life. Even though she'd spent most her life stealing, he could tell she had a good spirit. He didn't want to ruin that with his crimson stained past. He turned her hand over slowly and placed the sunglasses back in her hand. She quickly slipped them back on and ran away.   
  
***  
  
Sonrei ran quickly toward the Avalanche Headquarters. She opened the door and slammed it loudly behind her. Everyone present stared up at her. The one named Tifa begun to walk toward her. "Are you all right, Sonrei?" The younger girl cleared her throat and nodded slowly. She felt something wet drip from her cheek, and reached up curiously. Tears.   
  
"I'm fine," She said as she made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
Reno staggered in the front door drunkenly. After Sonrei had left he bought three more bottles of whiskey. He hadn't been this drunk in a while. He looked around the room. Tifa, Cloud, Reeve, Vincent and Cid still sat around a table discussing various things. Tifa looked back toward him, giving him a dark look.  
  
"What did you do to Sonrei?" She finally asked.  
  
"Look I don't wanna talk 'bout it. I'm drunk as hell... I just wanna go to sleep," The Turk growled as he stumbled across the floor and into his bedroom. At least he assumed it was his room. He couldn't really remember, nor see very well. Ah, well.  
  
***  
  
Futago gracefully stepped toward the figure who stood, covered by shadows. He quickly ran a hand through his long silver hair as he glared evilly toward the other. "Greetings, Father."  
  
"What is it?" The man in the shadows hissed, his voice cold and insane.  
  
"I came to tell you about the battle..."  
  
"The fight proved more difficult than I had originally thought... I would have still won, however, if it hadn't been raining and thundering. It would have been dangerous for me to continue with my electric charged sword."  
  
"Next battle, I will not lose, Father. I will kill Vincent Valentine slowly for you, Father... He will suffer until his last breath."  
  
"Good, good, Futago. You may go and heal yourself now." Futago nodded. He then turned quickly on his heel, rushing off. His long silver hair flowing elegantly behind him. 


	6. Futago's Creator Revealed

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Futago's Creator Revealed  
  
Cloud Strife sat up in bed and glanced toward a window. Light shone dimly through, casting just enough to see a few inches in front of you. He turned to his side to see the rumbled sheets where Tifa had slept. He stood up and begun to dress.  
  
Today they had a long journey ahead of them. He hoped that Futago hadn't already found Barret and Nanaki. They could probably reach Corel today, but Cosmo Canyon would take awhile to get to. Cloud still wasn't sure if he could trust Sonrei. Something about her seemed strange to him. He didn't really want to think about it anymore. He was sick of worrying over things.  
  
***  
  
Cid Highwind enjoyed the cool feeling as he splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror once, then ran a finger through his greying hair. He proceeded to return to his room and dress. It probably wouldn't take long to find the Turks. If they were still in Junon, that is.   
  
The old pilot reached in a pocket of his old blue jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He put one in his mouth and lit it. He threw the now empty pack into a nearby trashcan, then left his room.  
  
***  
  
Vincent Valentine looked out of his window, a distant expression on his face. He found himself wondering if he could really find her again. It had been so long. It wouldn't be easy either. She could be any number of places really. The tall, pale man turned slowly toward the door. It was time to go.  
  
***  
  
Reeve slowly sat up in bed and looked toward the small clock on his nightstand. 8:30. He stood and walked into his bathroom where he began to brush his teeth.   
  
***  
  
Sonrei rolled to her side, grabbed her sunglasses, and slowly slipped them on. She sat slowly up in bed, staring straight ahead, allowing her vision to clear. She reached into her bag in searched of a change of clothing. She cursed under her breath when she discovered she had none. The thief threw her covers off and begun to pick up the clothing she had discarded on the floor the previous night. She slipped her pants on and quickly buttoned her shirt. She then exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Everyone gathered around the small meeting table. Cloud glanced around the table. "Where's Reno?"   
  
"Still asleep, I guess," Reeve answered.  
  
"I'll go get'im up," Cid offered as he stood and walked toward Reno's room.   
  
Cid looked at the redhaired man that lied across the bed, his head buried in a pillow. The old pilot turned the light and quickly yanked the pillow from the Turk's head. Reno glared up at the man. "Get your lazy ass up."   
  
"We hafta leave soon."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Reno growled, burying his head in another pillow. The older man rolled his eyes and grabbed the other pillow.  
  
"Damn it, we have to leave."  
  
Reno opened one eye, groaning in pain as blinding light shone upon him. He forced himself up. If it had been his choice, he would've preferred just to lie there and die, but he had other business to attend to. The Turk stood slowly, dizziness rushed to meet this. On top of a very bad headache, he felt like he was either going to pass out or vomit. Reno glanced at himself in a nearby window. He ran a finger through his hair and put his glasses on.   
  
"Happy now?"   
  
The two began their journey back to the meeting table. Reno slumped down in a chair, staring at the table. Cid sat in his usual spot and lit another cigarette.  
  
"Hmm, you know, you don't seem to be acting very professional... Y'know, like a Turk would," Tifa commented.  
  
"Shinra's dead... So are the Turks," Reno growled. His head throbbed bad enough as it was without having to listen to endless babbling. Afterall, they were lucky he could even get out of bed in the morning. As a matter of fact he wouldn't if it weren't for either needing to vomit or empty his burning bladder. Besides, he was still trying to remember what exactly had happened last night. All he remembered was making an ass out of himself, coming back to Avalanche's headquarters and passing out on his bed.   
  
"Okay, everybody. It's almost time to go. Remember, if any of us runs into trouble, we'll use the PHS to call for help. If the enemy is too strong, and help hasn't arrived, then you will have to run," Cloud began.  
  
"Cid and Reno will take the Highwind, and Vincent, me, and Sonrei will take the three Gold Chocobos. Reeve and Tifa will stay here to guard Midgar."  
  
***  
  
Sonrei quickly mounted her Chocobo. Cloud went over everything once again, which took almost an hour, then everybody ate breakfast. Well, except for Reno. He was too busy trying to nurse his headache and other hangover related effects. She wouldn't have minded going out and getting drunk last night either, but she preferred not to make a fool out of herself in front of people she didn't even know. She turned and glanced back at the Highwind, Reno returned it. She angrily turned away.  
  
Cloud lowered his head gently and kissed Tifa good-bye. She smiled up at him and said her farewell. He thought he would be able to spend more time than this with her before having to go off again. But, looks like Fate wasn't going to be that kind. It usually never is, anyway. The ex-SOLDIER turned slowly and mounted his Chocobo.   
  
Once on the road, Cloud glanced toward the girl to his side. She stared straight ahead, focused on something unseen. "Hey... um... Were you okay last night?" He asked, trying to start some conversation.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh... I thought Reno might've...y'know... done something..."  
  
"Not in the way you're thinking."  
  
"I do not wish to discuss it any further."  
  
"Okay. Sorry. Uh... I hear you live in Junon?"  
  
"I used to... Now, I plan on traveling around a bit."  
  
"Where are you from originally?"  
  
"Midgar... Sector Six."  
  
"Oh... I hear you were orphaned there. I bet it was hard growing up on the streets," The blonde commented. The girl turned her head toward him.  
  
"I know you're not interested in my past..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think I may be the one who led Futago to Nibelheim, am I right? Well, I can tell you that I'm not... If it hadn't been for that Turk, I would've been the one who was nearly fried... Why would Futago try to kill me if I worked for whatever he's apart of? Besides, I do not wish to discuss my past now anyway... It's rather boring.  
  
"I was actually just trying to start a conversation," Cloud finally said. Sonrei turned her attention back at the path ahead of them. She sighed a moment later.  
  
"I am sorry... I'm not in a conversational mood, I guess."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
***  
  
Reno sat in some bedroom. There wasn't anything interesting in the cockpit... Well, there wasn't really anything in this bedroom, but...   
  
The redhaired fell back on the mattress he'd been sitting on, and rubbed his eyes. Sure, his hangover was gone, but the truth was, he didn't sleep that long at all last night. Mostly because his dreams kept him up. It wasn't often that he really did dream after passing out, but when he did they were usually torturous nightmares. Mostly just replays of the whole scene with Sonrei. He didn't like this feeling at all. He really didn't like feeling that much... But this was bad...  
  
"Tell me this, Reno... What are you hiding?"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
  
"You... pathetic man... No, you pathetic murderer."  
  
She was right about that. He was a pathetic murderer. That's all he'd always been. That's probably all he'd ever be... Actually, he'd probably return to Junon soon and stay drunk the rest of his life. Still, that wasn't any better. All he wanted right now was to get this girl off his mind. Drinking getting help, sleeping didn't help, nothing helped really. What was wrong with him? After his first girlfriend committed suicide, he'd never really had another, or cared to. He was happy with going to the bar, and picking up some girl to take home every night. Blood, sex, and booze was pretty much what his life consisted of since he graduated from highschool. When he saw Sonrei, he figured he'd take her back to his room, clean her up, then she'd leave, but then he thought he'd go on this little mission of hers and then go to Costa del Sol. Hopefully along the way get her into bed. That was all. Now he was working with Avalanche to find out what the hell was going with this new guy, Futago. The Turk finally slipped off into unconsciousness again.  
  
***  
  
Cloud and Sonrei made their way to their room on the ship to Costa del Sol. They would be there by morning at least. Neither had really spoken a word to the other since their conversation after they left Midgar. Neither really wanted to. They each had their own problems to think about afterall. Cloud opened the door to the room and both stepped in. Two twin beds and a desk. That was pretty much all. Sonrei kicked her boots off and begun removing her jacket. It was only 9:30 at night, but she was tired beyond belief. She just wanted to sleep. She collapsed on the bed tiredly, Cloud joining her on his bed. They soon fell into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Tifa rolled to her side, yawning quietly. She focused her full attention on the window when she saw something move outside. It was 2 in the morning... Who'd be out so late? The girl raised herself up on her elbows and watched as a head peaked over the windowsill.  
  
"It can't be..." She breathed as the head finally peered over the windowsill fully.   
  
"Aeris!" She cried. 'Aeris' quickly took off running. Tifa jumped out of bed and opened her bed room window, jumped out and begun chasing the girl.  
  
"Aeris!" The girl turned her head to Tifa and laughed. It was Aeris' forever cheerful giggle.   
  
"Slow down, Aeris!" Where was her friend leading her? The brunette looked around her surroundings. She was getting closer to the dangerous parts now. She hoped she didn't run into any monster now. Aeris quickly gained speed and ran down an alley. Tifa slowed and stared down the alley. nothing. Had she just imagined it all? No... She heard Aeris. Taking an unsteady breath, Tifa continued down the alley way. She released a muffled scream once she felt hands across her mouth.  
  
"Shh... It'll be all right," A sinister voice whisper. A voice that would fit the devil himself. Tifa fought weakly when she felt a needle pierce her skin. Aeris walked in front of her, and smiled sweetly. Everything went black after that.  
  
***  
  
Reeve rubbed his eyes tiredly while he waited for the file of Sonrei Tsukuru to come up. He had been searching all night through old Shinra records. The screen on his computer flashed PUBLIC RECORD FOR SONREI TSUKURU NOT FOUND. Reeve cocked his head to the side. If she had lived in Midgar, even for a month, then there should have been a record of her. He quickly put his laptop aside and stood up.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Cloud's in danger..."  
  
***  
  
Vincent groaned tiredly and raised up. He was in some sunken ship. He had allowed Chaos to take over soon after he left since it would take him less time for him to find her. The raven haired man's attention was soon drawn toward a weak whimper in the corner. He walked closer. The sickly looking form a Lucrecia lay against a wall.   
  
"I... know.. why you're here..." She whispered. Vincent knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Lucrecia..."  
  
"No... Vi-Vincent... I'm nothing but a clone..."  
  
"Your love died..."  
  
"H... Hojo... created me.... I d-don't know why.... But he did... N-Now I... I'm dying..." The younger woman smiled sadly.  
  
"And... with... without... holding... Sephiroth... m-my child.... o-our child... again...."  
  
"Lucrecia, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Y-You'll s-see... soon... Vincent..."  
  
"Please... find... H-Hojo... for me... Help... our... son..."  
  
"'Our son'?" The man pressed further. Lucrecia's eyes darkened with sadness.  
  
"... H... He's your... son... V-Vincent..." Vincent stumbled back, unable to breath.  
  
"P-Please... help... him...."  
  
"H-Hojo's... in... in..." Lucrecia gasped for breath once more.  
  
"Midgar.... a-again...."  
  
"Lucrecia... You can't die..." Vincent finally whispered. She smiled once again.  
  
"I'll.... wait... f-for you.... in the Life... Stream... L-Love..." She responded with a slight laugh.  
  
"Lucrecia... I can't die..."  
  
"E-Everyone dies... Vincent...."   
  
"B-But it isn't... y-your time.... Vincent... help your friends... Please... stop... Hojo... L-Look what he did... to Sephiroth...."  
  
"D-Don't fear Chaos... He's there.... t-to help... you..." Vincent nodded solemnly, as he watched Lucrecia gasp for another breath. She stared at him once again, and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"W-Watch... fo...r... the.... cl-clones...." She breathed in once more and her chest slowly lowered as she expelled all the air from her lungs. Vincent lowered his head, shaking violently. Anger and sadness coursed through his veins rapidly.  
  
***  
  
Tifa slowly climbed back in through the window and laid on her bed. She had just closed her eyes when the door to her room was shoved violently opened. Reeve stood in the doorway. Tifa raised up in bed and stared.  
  
"Tifa... I'm sorry... But this was urgent... That girl... Sonrei, she isn't from Midgar! She's never lived here!" The brunette stood slowly, pulling her t-shirt down as she did so to smooth the wrinkles out.   
  
"Oh... Are you sure...?" She asked, a dark undertone to her voice. Reeve nodded as he stepped in.   
  
"Yes. Are you okay?"  
  
"Never felt better, Reeve..." Tifa slowly walked toward him and grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall, emitting a deep laugh. The man struggled against the iron grip.  
  
"I want you to meet someone, Reeve."   
  
With that, A man stepped in. Shadows covered his face, but light glinted off of his glasses clearly and a white lab coat could clearly be seen. The color from Reeve's face as he stared at the man. He opened his mouth to say something, but he soon realized he had lost the ability.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Reeve."  
  
***  
  
It was still early. 5:15 A.M to be exact. Cloud and Sonrei both rode slowly on their Chocobos. Costa del Sol fading slowly into the background. The ship had arrived at 2 something in the morning and they had decided to buy some supplies before leaving.  
  
Sonrei felt a sharp pain shoot through her temples. Oh, great. A headache. Just what she needed. She removed one hand from her Chocobo and rubbed her left temple. The pain slowly begun getting worse though. She felt dizzy, and sick. She turned to Cloud.  
  
"Um... Cloud... I'm sorry, but I need to stop and rest for a moment... I don't feel so good."  
  
"Hmm? Do you need a potion or something?"  
  
"N-No... Just need to lie down, I think. I'm sorry... I know this is really going to set us back."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just rest." She smiled weakly toward the blonde and climbed off her Chocobo. She collapsed to her knees as the pain grew worse. She grabbed her head and gritted her teeth.   
  
"Sonrei!" Cloud called out as he knelt beside her. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ground, sweat dripped from her forhead. "Hey, are you all right?" The girl squeezed her eyes as tight as they would go and released a low moan.  
  
"Cl-Cloud..." She whispered as she turned her head toward him.  
  
"Sonrei, are you okay?"  
  
"I... I must fight you... Take you to Father," The girl replied flately, void of emotion. 


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing really to note in this chapter. I really hate writing long speeches... That's the reason I hate writing Rufus' dialogue, but I thought I pulled it off pretty well, eh? (Aw, c'mon, humor me!). I think I'm getting better at writing Cloud... Kinda.   
  
Sonrei rose slowly to her feet, Cloud stumbled back. "Sonrei...?" She walked toward her Chocobo and pulled her weapon and turned back toward him. The girl readied her weapon, her face dark. Cloud unsheathed his sword from it's place on his back, and prepared to fight.   
  
"Father has big plans for you, Cloud Strife..." Sonrei launched herself at him, firing her weapon. Cloud blocked it quickly. The former SOLDIER slashed forward with his sword, narrowly missing the girl. What had just happened? Sonrei smirked slightly and launched herself at the man again. Kicking out with her foot, making contact with his stomach.   
  
Cloud stumbled back, gasping for air. He then swung forward with his sword and managed to slice the girl across the arm, staining his sword a light crimson. She fired her Javelin Gun again. He jumped away, successfully dodging the spear-like weapon. Sonrei growled quietly, and checked her wrist, then her weapon for materia she had equipped. She waved her hand in front of her quickly.  
  
"Fire!" She called. The SOLDIER quickly raised his arms in front of him in a feeble attempt at lessening the damage. He summoned Ifrit next. The God rose from the ground, releasing a deafening roar as he did so. He stared at his opponent before forming his attack. Sonrei stumbled back as the fire engulfed her.  
  
Sonrei stepped back slightly. She then cast Bio 2. Cloud felt the poison taking its effect on his body. He knelt down, weakened. The blonde charged toward her, slashing at the girl. The blade sliced across her stomach, blood dripped slowly from the wound. He knew it wasn't very deep at all, nothing that could keep her from coming at him. The girl growled insanely as she launched herself at him. Her fist connected with his cheek.  
  
Cloud fell back, blood dripping from his lip. Sonrei retreated slightly. She stood there, staring with her arms cross. A dark smirk planted on her face, and blank eyes. He shook his head slightly. His anger was raising with every blow. He just wanted this battle to end. Cloud attack the girl, thrusting his sword forward several times, each time she narrowly dodged the blade. He growled deeply in anger. The girl smirked at him again. Something snapped. He used Omnislash next.  
  
The girl's clothing and flesh were sliced as the blade continously made contact with her skin. Crimson gore sprayed everywhere. Sonrei's posture slouched as she inspected her wounds, she then fell to her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
***  
  
Reno glanced back to Cid, who was already out of breath from climbing the several flights of stairs to his apartment. If Rude and Elena were anywhere, they would be there. The former Turk fished in his pocket for his keys. He then inserted the small piece of metal into the slot and turned. He pushed the door open and walked in. No sign of anybody.  
  
He checked Elena's bedroom first. Nothing. It looked like no one had slept in there for days. He turned and opened Rude's door next... Praying that he wasn't going to find both of them in there. Nothing. Rude's bedroom wasn't quite as neat and well-kept as Elena, but it was clear no one had been in there for quite sometime. He turned to Cid and shrugged slightly.  
  
"They haven't been here for a while."  
  
"Where the Hell are they then?"  
  
"I don't know. They could be anywhere... Costa del Sol, Golden Saucer... Any place really."  
  
"Well, do ya know anybody around this damned place? Maybe they'd know," Cid said as he lit another cigarette.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, next stop, Costa del Sol. I'm gonna go to my room and get some more clothes..." The Turk said as he walked to the door at the end of the hall. He stepped inside. His was the most disgusting room in the entire apartment. Old beer cans, clothing and papers littered the floor, his bed was unmade and the blanket was half in the floor, light shone dimly through dark curtains. It provided enough light to see where one was heading.  
  
Reno began walking toward a chest in the corner, only succeeding to stumble over some old can. He cursed and kicked it out of the way, then continued on his way.  
  
***  
  
Futago dismounted his Chocobo with his usual grace. He stepped infront of Sonrei. "Father is very proud of you, Sonrei... You did good. I shall take it from here, however." The girl nodded and stumbled out of the way.  
  
"Y-You're Futago!" Cloud croaked. His body was succombing to the effects of the poison. If he didn't get a remedy soon, he would probably lose consciousness and die. He held his sword weakly up and charged forward. Futago smirked darkly and unsheathed his sword. He thrust forward, his electric charged weapon making contact with Cloud's side. The blonde screamed in agony as the current ran through his veins.  
  
"Sadly, Cloud Strife, I cannot kill you... It would have been such a great feeling watching your electrocution, too." The former SOLDIER slumped to the ground, unconscious and breathing heavily. The silver haired man turned toward Sonrei and cast Cure Two.  
  
***  
Vincent slowly buttoned his shirt. He had just exited the Sunken Ship. He quickly wrapped his bandanna across his forehead, allowing still saoked strands of hair to fall loosely in front of his face. The raven haired man glanced around. It would be impossible to find his Chocobo now. Chaos could have killed it... That was always a possibility.  
  
Vincent sighed and continued busying himself by putting his cloak on. His eyes widened, however, as a holigraphic image of Rufus Shinra, Palmer, the Turks, Tifa Lockhart, and Hojo appeared in the sky.   
  
"The majority of you thought I had died when the WEAPONS were attacking the Earth... That is untrue, as I am sure you see. The great Professor Hojo found my dying body and left Midgar at once. I have spent the past couple of months recovering," Rufus began.  
  
"But I am now prepared to resume my role as President. The reconstruction of Midgar and Shinra Headquarters will begin within the next few weeks, and the Mako Reactors will be reactivated. I am also pleased to announce the cooperation of a former enemy, Avalanche. They will assist in the construction of Midgar."  
  
"I also expect your individual cooperation, and patience as the Shinra Corporation is once again built. I must be going now... I have many things that need tending to. Thank you for your time and patience." With that, the holograph disappeared. Vincent shook his head in disgust.  
  
***  
Reno slumped to the ground. Was that Rufus...? No way! What the hell was going on?! Was he with the Turks just then? Was that Tseng? What the hell?! What's going on? Hojo... Avalanche killed Hojo, right? Hojo... Cid rushed into the room and glared at the Turk.  
  
"Do you know what's goin' on?"  
  
"... No..."   
  
"Shit! We have to get the hell outta here. We've gotta find yer buddies, then go back to Tifa and Reeve." Cid rubbed the back of his worriedly. What was going to happen now? Damn it... It's startin' again. The old pilot turned and walked out of the door, followed by Reno.  
  



	8. Preperation

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Eight  
Preperation  
  
Yuffie breathed heavily, still staring at the sky. She had went outside to train today before fighting her father again, then the hideously evil face of Rufus appeared in the sky. She wiped sweat from her forehead and quickly used an X-potion. "Damn it... Just when I thought I was gonna be able to get some rest. Hmph..." She turned to the blue Chocobo that was tied to a nearby rock. She'd go back to Midgar tonight. Afterall, she could kick her father's ass anytime.   
  
***  
  
Rude and Elena both stared blankly at the sky. "I-Isn't... Tseng..." Elena lowered her head slightly. What was going on? He had died! Sephiroth had ran him through with his sword, and Avalanche didn't even attempt to help him! That's what happened!  
  
Nanaki made his way slowly toward the two Turks who stood by the entrance to Cosmo Canyon.   
  
"Something's wrong," The beast like creature said quietly. Elena turned her and looked at him, sadness clear in her eyes.  
  
"It's Hojo. It has to be..." Rude commented gruffly.  
  
"Was that really Reno?"  
  
"I don't know, Elena. But I do know we have to get to Midgar. Fast."  
  
"I will be accompanying you. I want to check on my friends," Nanaki stated as he walked off. Elena frowned sadly.  
  
"I hope that wasn't Reno."  
  
"So do I."  
  
***  
  
Reno sat in his room, his head rested in his hands. He was tired, he was in a bad mood, and he needed a cigarette bad. Actually, he needed a drink even more. He rubbed his temples tiredly then reached in his pocket hoping to find more than the empty cigarette pack. No such luck. The Turk pulled the small package out and threw it against a wall. He leaned back on his bed. His head throbbing, so much so it hurt even to open one eye. The headaches he usually got from drinking too much weren't as bad as this one.  
  
Wonder how Sonrei and Cloud are? Wonder what they think of this whole thing? Reno groaned slightly. It hurt to even think too long. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind. Sleep would come soon. Hopefully.  
  
***  
  
Cid Highwind watched as Hikoushi tiredly rubbed his eyes. The pilot hadn't slept in a while, but both knew that it was important to reach Midgar. "I'm goin' to bed," The old pilot said. Hokoushi nodded absently, focusing more on his work.   
  
Cid walked into his bedroom, tearing his jacket, goggles and other unimportant items off. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Hope Cloud's all right. Something 'bout this gives me the chills... Who the hell is that if it isn't that bastard Rufus? Tseng... Tseng's dead. This shit's gettin' weirder by the damned minute.   
  
***  
  
Futago glanced ahead at their surroundings. He looked to Sonrei next. She sat on the other Golden Chocobo, following his lead. She had removed her sunglasses some hours ago, so her Mako eyes could clearly be seen. They contrasted with the dark shadows the night cast on her face. Her face was almost zombie like. Hojo had turned her into nothing more than a mindless servant within seconds. That is why he feared his creator. He found himself wondering if she was even aware of what was going on now.  
  
It wouldn't take long to reach Midgar. They could reach it tonight, depending on how hard they drove their Chocobos and if Cloud gave them any trouble. "Sonrei, how is our little friend?"  
  
"He is fine. He won't be, however, if we do not give him a remedy or antidote."  
  
"How long can he last?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation and lowered her eyes to the ground. She shook her head and locked her eyes on his.  
  
"Only about another two hours."  
  
"Fine. We will stop before he's dead." Futago glanced toward the spikey blonde who lay across Sonrei's chocobo. His form was almost lifeless... If it weren't for the ocassional mumblings or coughs, he would've sworn the SOLDIER was dead.   
  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and watched as the grass beneath them hurriedly rushed by. His muscles ached, his head ached, he could barely breathe, and his vision was blurred badly. He weakly lifted his head up to Futago who stared distantly ahead. A-Are they.... going... to let.... me... die...?  
  
T-Tifa...  
  
...I'm sorry....   
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake," Sonrei commented as she patted his head gently. Suddenly the Chocobo stopped and the girl dismounted, followed by Futago.  
  
"What are you doing, Sister?"  
  
"It is time for the antidote... He is weak, and his heart rate is beginning to lower."  
  
***  
  
Vincent angrily walked in the general direction to Midgar. His rage was so fierce that it threatened to consume him. Sad thing was, he didn't give a damn if it did. If he could kill the man who ruined his life, then he would allow it. If he could kill the man who had ruined his love's life, he would would allow it with pleasure. Both his hands were clenched so tightly, he could feel blood seep from his right hand from where he had dug his nails in. Chaos joined him in his rage. The demon growled insanely in his head. Aparently the demon hated the 'Great' Professor Hojo just as much as he did.  
  
Vincent... Let me take over... Let me rip the bastard to pieces with my hands! I want to feel his blood drip from my fingers, I want to taste it... I want to see the fear on his face! I want to rip his pathetic little heart out!   
  
Vincent ignored Chaos as much as he could, but something enjoyed hearing the demon's rantings. Enjoyed hearing how he wanted to dismember Hojo. Maybe because a part of him wanted to do the same. A part of him wanted to succomb to Chaos. Let the demon take over, and that's what would happen. Yes, that's what would happen.   
  
***  
  
Barret took one last glance at Mt. Corel before turning and walking away. He had to reach Cloud and the others. He had to stop that damned President Rufus from starting the Mako Reactors once again... Stop the President from destroying so many lives again. He didn't want Marlene to grow up in that kind of world, and he'd be damned if he'd sit back and watch it happen again. He'd be damned if he let his hometown down again... If he let Dyne down again.  
  
Barret looked up when he saw Nanaki, Rude and Elena heading toward him in the distance. "Hey, what y'all doin' out here? Why d'ya have those damned Turks with you?! Shouldn't they be with President Rufus?!"  
  
"No, those were impostors... We're the real ones," Elena commented.   
  
"Do you wish to travel with us, Barret?" Nanaki asked. The older man nodded yes.  
  
****  
  
The Highwind landed next to the ruins of Midgar. Cid and Reno were already on the upper deck, ready to leave. Hikoushi ran out quickly.  
  
"Take the Highwind an' go some place safer till I contact ya," Cid gruffly said. Hikoushi nodded and ran back inside. The two exited the Highwind, and watched as the airship quickly flew off again.   
  
"There's somebody comin'." Cid glanced up to see two people in the distance.  
  
"They're on Golden Chocobos," Reno added.   
  
"Think it's Cloud and Sonrei?"  
  
"Dunno. They should be here soon, though." Reno's eyes widened as the two Chocobos came to a halt. Sonrei and Futago both sat on the birds, with Cloud draped over one like a doll.  
  
"Why, hello there, Reno... Dear," Sonrei coldly snarled.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Good-bye Peace

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Nine:  
Good-bye Peace  
  
"S-Sonrei..." Reno mummbled, shocked. The raven-haired girl dismounted her chocobo and smiled sweetly toward him.   
  
"Are you going to cause us trouble?" Futago asked, as he threw Cloud over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, wait... We're in control of this situation." The evil man held his sword to Cloud's throat and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Now, I suggest you come with us."  
  
"I don't give a damn 'bout Cloud Strife... Besides I'm no idiot... If he were so dispensable, he'd be dead by now." Futago frowned darkly and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Sonrei, take care of them... Bring whatever's left to Father's lab. I have to get Cloud there right now." The girl nodded and pulled her Javelin Gun off of her Chocobo as Futago sped away.  
  
"Sonrei, what're you doing?!" Reno demanded as he stepped forward.  
  
"Helping Father and Brother, of course."  
  
"Father... Brother...? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am the creation of the great Professor Hojo..."  
  
"Damn it... We hafta do somethin' with'er. That bastard, Futago's gettin' away with Cloud!" Cid growled angrily. Reno nodded and pulled his Electro-Mag Rod out, and charged toward her.  
  
"I know all of your attacks, Reno... You cannot hurt me!" Sonrei commented, emotionlessly. True to her word, she avoided each attack with little effort. Cid was the next to attack, lunging forth with his spear and attempting to drive it into her.  
  
"Nice... Wanna see mine?" She asked as she fired her Javelin Gun. It managed it rip into Cid's arm, forcing him to drop the Venus Gospel. The old pilot cursed roughly and knelt down. Reno attempted to strike the girl again. She dodged it.  
  
"Tell me, Reno... How do you expect to fight yourself?" Reno lowered his eyes.  
  
"Had you planned this all along? Had you?!"  
  
"No..." Sonrei pushed some hair from her face and fired her gun once again, it tore through Reno's shoulder. He moaned in agony. She reached out and snatched his nightstick and inspected it. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Some friend you are... Y'know you have this set on the highest possible setting? Hmph, this could've killed me if you had been so lucky." She adjusted the power quickly, and shoved it into Reno's side. The Turk's screams filled the air, then he suddenly went silent. She carelessly draped him over her chocobo and turned toward Cid.  
  
"You going to put a fight up?" The old pilot shook his head in anger and tried to charge the girl. She rolled her blue Mako eyes and waved her hand in front of her.  
  
"Sleep!" And with that, the old pilot fell to the ground. She lifted him onto the bird next.  
  
***  
  
Futago gracefully walked toward his creator. Hojo glanced back. "Ah, there you are... Put Cloud over there on that table... I'll take it from there..." The creation nodded and obiedently put the SOLDIER on the table. Hojo begun hooking various tubes into the man's body.  
  
"Futago, go and get Palmer. Oh, and by the way, where is Sonrei?"  
  
"She should be here shortly... She had to take care of Reno of the Turks, and Cid Highwind."  
  
***  
Nanaki stared at the sky above them, the sun mercilessly beat down upon all of them. They hadn't slept much the night before, all agreed that it was urgent that they reach Midgar. They weren't far now. Kalm could clearly be seen in the foreground. They would probably have to rest once they reached the small village, though.   
  
***  
  
Reeve rubbed his temples tiredly. He hadn't slept since he had been thrown in this damned room. It was dark, it was cold, it was Hell. The man looked up to the ceiling and sighed. He had to get out, there wasn't any doubt about that. If he didn't, then he may end up dead. He could call Cait Sith, but he couldn't possibly fight all of the clones, could he? He could get out though.  
  
Reeve reached in his pants' pocket and pulled out a small device. He pressed several buttons, and leaned back against a wall. It would only be a matter of time now. The mechanical cat would come and bust him out. The former ShinRa employee stood and begun to pace back and forth. He heard footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. Was it Cait Sith? Hojo? Tifa? He walked closer to the door as loud pounding filled the room. Pretty soon the thick, wooden door gave way. Cait Sith stood in the doorway. A small headset sat on the mechanical being, he picked it up and put it on quickly.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei led the chocobo carrying her captives down the streets of Midgar slowly. She glanced around at her surroundings. She turned toward a large building and stepped in. She tied her chocobo down and proceeded down several flights of stairs into a brightly lit room. Hojo stood in the center hooking several things up to Cloud Strife, and Futago stood next to him, along with Palmer and Clone Number Four, otherwise known as Tifa Lockhart.   
  
She walked slowly over to Futago. "Futago... Help me carry Reno and Cid in, please."  
  
The girl turned to leave, followed closely by Futago. The silver-haired man stared at her. He still wondered if she even remember what had happened before Hojo took complete control of her body.  
  
"How long were you in Junon, Sonrei?"  
  
"Exactly one and a half months." Futago shrugged. She did accomplish her job rather quickly. He looked up at the chocobo which was tied to a nearby desk. He picked up Cid Highwind, and Sonrei slung Reno's arm over her shoulder. The two began down the stairs once again, and into a nearby room. A girl looked up weakly. It was Tifa Lockhart.  
  
"W-What are you doing... with Cloud?"  
  
"It is of none of your concern, Ms. Lockhart," Sonrei replied as she walked into the room.  
  
"S-Sonrei!? You worked for them the whole time...?" The two quickly strapped Cid and Reno down, then turned and left. Leaving behind a very upset and confused Tifa.  
  
***  
  
Elena yawned and stretched her arms behind her. She was tired. Very tired. Everyone was. And Barret was really starting to drive her insane. She had no interest in harming anybody... Except maybe Reno. She wanted to kick his irresponsible ass. As did Rude. Elena glanced around their small hotel room. It had three beds, two chairs in the corner around a small table, and some storage space for clothing. She collapsed on the closest bed. It had been awhile since she had had to stay awake all night. Her body had grown used to getting it's needed rest.   
  
Rude removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was worried over the appearance of Rufus and the 'Turks'. What was going on? What had that bastard, Hojo done? It was frustrating. How did he get away? Hadn't Avalanche killed him? Was that really Reno? If it was... Was he going to have to kill him? Kill his best friend. Something he never thought he would be thinking about. It was pathetic actually. Tseng would have killed both of them if the President had so ordered, but yet, he wasn't sure if he could kill Reno. That, he cursed himself for.  
  
Nanaki curled up in the corner, closing his eyes imediately. He had looked forward to peace. He had thought it would last forever. Reno was right, however. Another enemy had risen. The past came back. Rufus came back. Palmer... And the man who he both despised and owed gratitude to. If not for him, Nanaki would have never met his friends, never found the truth out about his father, wouldn't have been able to fight Sephiroth. However, Hojo had caused Nanaki and his friends great pain and suffering also. For that, Hojo would never be forgiven.  
  
Barret sat on the last bed that was available. He couldn't hide his fatigue. He didn't really give a damn about what anybody thought at this point anyway. His only concern was finding Rufus and his cronies. He was also worried about Marlene. She was still in Midgar with Elmyra. That put her life in danger. He didn't really want to think about it. He wanted sleep. That's all... Just sleep.   
  
***  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi dismounted her chocobo slowly and led it toward a tree. She would rest for a few hours now. She stretched tiredly and restrained the blue-feathered bird by a nearby rock. The sky was a deep rose, signaling that night was near. Cool air brush the skin and hair of the young ninja as she began the work to set her tent up. She shivered slightly.  
  
She had hoped there wouldn't be anymore fighting, anymore battles for the planet, but peace was still far away. She wanted to know why Tifa was there with Hojo, and how Hojo could still be alive. She had seen Vincent shoot him! In the head! Yuffie tiredly climbed in her tent. She didn't want to think about it right now.   
  
***  
Reeve walked as quietly as he could down the long, dark hallway. The clones, Hojo, Palmer, anyone could be standing at the next turn. He was actually surprised Cait Sith had made it to his cell without getting caught. Something he really never expected. The dark haired man stared down the next turn. Clear. Thank the Gods.  
  
Reeve breathed a sigh of relief once he saw a window. He peered out. First floor? Something he hadn't expected. He began to try and pry the window open. Wouldn't move an inch. He tried again, this time he was lucky, it moved slightly. He paused and looked around again. Where had everyone gone? What was so special? What were they doing? Reeve pushed the questions from his mind for the time being and continued to push the stubborn window. The former ShinRa employee stepped back once the window had been pried opened. Well, at least it was open just enough for him to crawl out.  
  
***  
  
Hojo hovered above Cloud, still hooking several things into the young man. Palmer made his way quickly toward the evil scientist. "Is it time yet?"   
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do you think this is really gonna work? Remember what happened last time..."  
  
"It was different back then... I can... I will keep him under control this time. If he doesn't obey, I still have Futago."  
  
"Hey, I thought you said cl-"  
  
"Futago is very strong. He can win."  
  
"Victory shall be ours," Hojo added, flately. The overweight man to his side laughed, evilly.  
  
"Clone Four, Clone Seven, Clone Eleven, carry Tifa Lockhart, Cid Highwind, and Reno of the Turks in... I think they should see this," Hojo ordered. Sonrei and Futago stood next to their creator, both staring at the unconscious form of Cloud Strife on the table.  
  
"Do you think he will survive this, Futago?"   
  
"Hmm, I do not know... It doesn't matter, as long as Sephiroth is revived," The man replied. Sonrei focused her attention back on the body. The two members of Avalanche and the Turk were led in by their respective clones next. Tifa's eyes widened.  
  
"Cloud! What are you doing to him!?" She demanded.  
  
"We are resurrecting the Great Sephiroth... In order to do that we need the Jenova cells in Cloud Strife's body," Hojo begun.  
  
"With Sephiroth and President Rufus Shinra under my control, we will be able to rule the entire world... No one will be able to stop us... Especially since we will have Avalanche backing us." Hojo gestured toward the clones that held their captives.  
  
"Futago... My creation, my son... He was cloned entirely from Jenova and Sephiroth. While, Sonrei was cloned from most of Avalanche, the Turks, Rufus Shinra, Dark Nation, and even myself. She also has the blood of Sephiroth coursing through her veins. Sadly however, she is rebellious. Good thing she is just a clone... I can control her easily through the Mako and Jenova cells."   
  
"You're an idiot if you think you can control Sephiroth!" Reno growled angrily.   
  
"Reno, you have just made a great mistake... Quiet him, Sonrei." Sonrei quietly made her way toward the former Turk, her eyes narrowed slightly. The girl swung her fist forward, connecting with Reno's stomach. His eyes widened, and he gasped for breath. However, he didn't have time to linger on that pain for long as the girl's fist connected with his cheek. Sonrei smirked and began to turn and walk away.  
  
"That should keep him quiet for a while," She stated. Reno stared down at the ground. In his years as a Turk, he'd exprienced a lot worse, but damn it, they always go for the stomach. That hurt worse than most any punch to the face. The redhead finally regained some composure and looked up. He glared at Hojo. The bastard. How long had he planned this?  
  
Hojo glanced over the room once more. Everyone's attention was focused on Cloud and the tank to his side. The dark-haired man turned toward a nearby computer and began typing quickly. The tank came to life, glowing a pale blue. The former SOLDIER's eyes shot open, a deafening scream of pure agony spilling from his mouth. He fought feebly against the straps that restrained his arms and legs.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa screamed, tears streaming down her face as she struggled against her clone. The young woman's head dropped to the ground, unable to watch the torture her love was being put through, however, avoiding looking at him didn't block out the screams of pain. It was like a knife plunging deep into her heart. Death would be less painful than having to hear that.  
  
Futago's mouth was opened slightly as he watched a figure begining to grow in the tank next to his father. His brother, the great Sephiroth, being reborn. Futago couldn't think of a word to describe his feelings... He felt joy, shock, horror. Joy that he would know his brother, shocked at the creation process, and fear of what was to come. It was indeed an awesome sight.  
  
Cid Highwind couldn't remove his eyes from the scene that was being laid out before him. In all of his years, he has never seen anything like it. He wished he could block all sounds, but that was impossible. The old pilot turned away.  
  
Sonrei watched in awe, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know why, nor really cared. Sephiroth was being resurrected. That was all that mattered really. The girl continued to watch as the being began taking form in the tank. Long silverhair, a long slender face, a muscular body. Sephiroth.  
  
Reno could handle the screams of Cloud Strife. Hell, he dealt with that every damned day when he worked for Shinra. He could handle that bastard Hojo gloating about his plans. He could deal with all of it, except for Sephiroth. He remembered staring at Meteor at night, and wondering if he was going to be dead the next day along with the rest of mankind. He remembered the final minutes before Meteor was destroyed . He had contemplated death, even welcomed it in the past, but seeing it staring him in the face had him beyond afraid. He didn't want to live through it again. He didn't want Sonrei to go through that either. The Turk shook his head. He should want to kill her, but he didn't. He hated himself for that, too. He had gone soft.  
  
Hojo watched, an insane grin appearing on his face. He would finally realize his dream. Tonight. The world would fear him. He was indeed the Great Professor Hojo. Gasts' intelligence didn't even compare with his now. He would finally get the respect he deserved. Cloud dropped back to the table, abruptly the torturous screams were gone. All movement had ceased. Silence reigned. Sephiroth had been revived.   
  
Sephiroth's eyes opened slowly. He scanned the area as he brought one hand up and placed it on the glass. His long, silver hair floated around his body. His calm, evil glare landed on the unconsious SOLDIER. An evil smirk made it way onto his face. Quickly, the former war hero ripped his Oxygen mask off and brought his fist down on the fragile glass, instantly breaking it. Blue liquid spilled out across the floor. Sephiroth fell gracefully to the floor. He balanced himself on one knee. His green-blue eyes locked on Futago's, then on Hojo's. The silver haired man stood to his full height.  
  
"Who is that?" Sephiroth's eerily calm voice filled the room.  
  
"It is your clone... His name is Futago." 


	10. Sephiroth's Betrayal.... Vincent's Trans...

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Ten:  
Sephiroth's Betrayal  
Vincent's Transformation  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi walked toward Midgar. She wondered if everyone had already arrived or if she was the first. The girl glanced around. No sign of anybody. She continued walking toward the city. She had just reached the entrance when she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her into an alley. A shrill scream escaped her lips.  
  
"Damn it, shu'up!" Yuffie turned and stared at the tall man behind her. Rude and Elena of the Turks, and Nanaki stood a few inches behind him. "Hey, I thought the Turks were with Rufus and Hojo!"  
  
"And where's Cloud? Why's Tifa with Rufus?"  
  
"We do not know. That's why we're here," Nanaki replied.  
  
"Looks like Vincent is here also." Everyone turned in unison as the cloaked man walked in. His eyes were locked on something unseen, his hands were clenched tightly, dried blood clearly visible. Something was wrong.   
  
"Vincent!" The man continued, ignoring his friends' calling.   
  
Vincent could feel his anger growing. He wasn't sure if he could control it long enough for him to reach Hojo's hideout. He was close, or at least he hoped. His hair and cloak flowed silently behind him, his blood-red eyed burned with anger and hatred, his mouth had contorted into a snarl, and his hands were visibly clenching tighter. He could hear his fellow Avalanche members following him. They were close now. The building could clearly be seen in the foreground. Zack, Rude and Elena guarded the entrance. Vincent halted.  
  
"What's wrong, Vincent?" Yuffie asked. Vincent screamed as his body began changing, and his clothes ripped. The screamed changed from that of a man in extreme pain to that of an unholy beast. Wings tore through the skin on his back, and his face began it's transformation. Soon, Chaos stood at it's full height. The clones begun rushing toward them.   
  
The demon released an eery scream and began attacking the clone of Elena. Her arm was ripped from her body, crimson gore sprayed everywhere, and the clone screamed. Next came the killing blow to her throat. The beast ripped his claws over it, spraying even more gore.   
  
Yuffie quickly through her weapon, trying to aid her friend in battle. It only succeeded in slicing the leg of Zack. Chaos lunged at the man, with one blow removing the man's head from his shoulders. Both the head, and the body fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth began his walk toward Hojo. "Where are my clothes?"   
  
"Over there... On the table." The man nodded and walked toward the small table. Sure enough, his clothes and sword were neatly stacked there. He began dressing. He then picked his sword up, getting used to the weight of it once again.   
  
"I must be going now... If you dare to put a fight up, I will be forced to kill all of you." Palmer gasped and turned toward Professor Hojo.  
  
"I thought you said he would be completely under our control!" The Professor ignored him and turned toward his other creations. Sephiroth turned toward Palmer, shoving his sword forward, into the man's throat. Palmer released a gurggling sound as blood poured from his mouth.  
  
"I made an exception for you, Palmer. I never liked you..." Everyone stared, stunned.  
  
"Father! Sephiroth... You have to do something, Father!" Futago warned as he reached for his sword. Sonrei reached for her Javelin Gun next. Sephiroth simply laughed.  
  
Sephiroth continued to walk forward. "Tell me, Sephiroth, what do you think you are doing? What will you do once you leave?"  
  
"I will find the Black Materia once again... This time, no one shall stand in my way." The war hero continued toward the door. He paused and stared at the two clones who stood with their weapons at the ready.  
  
"Tell me, Hojo, which has the mastered Fire materia?" The Professor glared away angrily.  
  
"You will not leave, Sephiroth. Futago! Sonrei! Restrain Sephiroth!" Hojo yelled. The two complied, instantly falling into fighting stances. Futago unsheathed his sword and lunged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodged the man easily, and brought the handle of his sword down on his clone's back.   
  
A small gasp of pain came from Futago's mouth as he fell to the ground. How could he have been so careless? He looked back at Sonrei who was now preparing to fire her weapon. The silver haired man only sliced the girl's hand. She yelped in pain and dropped her weapon.   
  
"Fire!" She mummbled and other hand in front of her. Sephiroth laughed as the weak fire attack missed him. Sonrei stumbled back, shocked. "H-How can-Ugh!" Sephiroth wrapped his hand around the girl's neck and pulled her closer. Her hands came instinctively up around his wrists. He pulled the fire materia from her glove and through her back down to the floor.  
  
Everyone's attention was suddenly directed to the door as Chaos burst through, followed closely by Barret, Rude, Elena, Nanaki, and Yuffie.   
  
"Reno!" Elena cried as she caught sight of her friend. She was glad to see he was alive. The redhead looked back toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared toward Chaos. The beast screamed in pure rage. "Clone Four, Seven, and Eleven, attack Chaos!" Hojo growled angrily. The clones nodded and threw their captives to the ground.  
  
Chaos released another shrill cry and charged at the clones. Yuffie, and the others followed next. Reno stumbled up and looked around. Yuffie quickly through her Conformer next, it managed to hit the Cid clone, slashing it's through. The clone fell quickly to the ground. Cid groaned in pain as he forced himself to stand. Tifa quickly made her way toward Cloud.   
  
"Cid, help me!" The old pilot quickly made his way over to the young girl and helped her with the straps and various tubes restraining the blonde. Elena quickly shot at the Reno Clone, however, the clone dodged the bullet. "Damn it..."   
  
Reno cursed under his breath as the Tifa clone attacked him. He didn't have any weapons, and barely had any strength left. Chaos ran forward, grabbing the clone and slashing across her back. The clone stumbled forward. Reno quickly jumped out of the way, taking shelter by a nearby corner as the winged demon used Chaos Saber. The clone collapsed to the ground, dead. The next to fall was Clone Eleven, killed by Elena.   
  
Hojo glanced around nervously, then made his way toward another door, he opened it. The clones of Barret, Tseng, Rufus, Dark Nation, Red XIII, Cloud, and Aeris walked out. "Attack!" Hojo screamed. "Attack the Chaos Beast!"   
  
"Futago come over here! We're leaving." Hojo quickly walked toward an exit, followed obiedently by Futago. "You're leaving Sonrei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Chaos beast screamed as it used Chaos saber once again, instantly killing Dark Nation, Tseng, and Red XIII. Crimson gore splattered the walls and floor, it filled the air even. Rufus took a step forward, his once white suit stained with blood. It was caked in his hair and on his face. So much so he was almost unreconigizable. Chaos ran forward, ripping the clone's arm from his body. Rufus screamed in agony and stumbled back. He raised his gun and fired at the demon several times before the Conformer finall killed him.   
  
Sonrei watched as all the events played out before her. She felt dizzy. Her father had left her, taking only her brother. Why? Had she disappointed him somehow? She growled and quickly rushed toward Sephiroth. She would defeat Sephiroth. He would be proud then.   
  
Tifa glanced up from her spot in the corner with Cid and Cloud as Aeris approached them. "Why, hello there, guys... How do you feel? Strong enough to fight, I hope..." The girl began, casting a sweet smile to Tifa.   
  
Sephiroth smirked slightly as he watched Sonrei approach him. "What do you want?" Sonrei snarled and jumped at him. She threw a punch at him. All she had left now was a Restore materia and a knife. Neither would do her any good now. She gasped as pain surged throug her body. His fist had connected with her stomach. She slipped to the ground, gasping for breath. She reached shakily into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the small knife she had and attempted to drive it in to his leg. Sephiroth laughed and grabbed the girl's hand, roughly pulling her up by it. "You should have stayed down." The silver haired man quickly brought his knee up into her stomach, once again knocking the breath from her. She slumped to the ground. He then brought the handle to his sword roughly down on her back. Sonrei collapsed. I-I've been defeated...   
  
Sephiroth quickly turned to the Aeris clone. "Come with me," He said. The clone turned back, a puzzled look on her face. "Me?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If you stay here, you will die." The clone paused and looked around. "Okay." She walked toward the silver haired man. The two walked toward the exit. Pausing momentarily at the door, Sephiroth cast the strongest fire spell he could. The building rapidly began to go up in flames. The two quickly exited.   
  
Chaos growled in frustration and used the Chaos Saber once again, successfully killing the Barret and Cloud clones. Everyone hurriedly rushed toward the exit. Reno paused and glance around.   
  
Where is she? The Turk thought urgently. Smoke filled the air, the flames giving off intense heat. It made it unbearable. The Turk spotted the girl. She lay on the floor, unconsious. Sonrei... I can't let her die... The redhead quickly made his way toward the uncosious female. Chaos roared in rage once again. Reno stared at the demon, praying that it wasn't going to come after him next. He finally reached Sonrei. He picked the girl up quickly, and began to make his way back toward the exit where Rude and Elena were waiting. "What do you think you're doing?! She's with them! You should just leave her, Reno!" Elena said, gesturing toward the girl in his arms.  
  
"I'm not leaving her, Elena!" The blonde growled in annoyance and walked of the door, followed by her friends.  
  
Chaos fell to his knees, releasing a shrill yell once again. Istead of one of anger, it was one of pain. The demon quickly flew out of a nearby window and flew quickly toward the Avalanche and Turks where he collapsed, unconscious.   
  
Everyone stared, in shock. The demon's body began to change back to the frail figure of Vincent Valentine. Vincent rose slowly, rubbing his head. It had been difficult, but he had managed to regain control over his body.  
  
Reeve was the next to make an appearance. "Reeve!" Yuffie called. The man turned toward the girl and continued walking toward the group. "C'mon we have to get out of here! Now!" Everyone began to make their way toward the city's exit, Cid contacting the Highwind along the way.  
  
***  
Sephiroth rose above the ruins of Midgar, holding Aeris to his side. He once again prepared for the fire spell. He cast it, causing the entire city to go up in flames. He laughed evilly, and wondered if Hojo and his pet, Futago had made it out. If so, he would enjoy killing them both.  
  
***  
Everyone stared back at the burning city. None could believe it. None wanted to believe it. How could Sephiroth had cast something so powerful. The group finally stopped running once safely away from Midgar. Vincent glanced around once before collapsing to the ground. Tifa quickly knelt beside the man and felt for a pulse. "He's okay... He's just passed out..."  
  
***  
  
Vincent quietly exited his room, now fully dressed. He hadn't thought of bringing a change of clothing with him on the Highwind, so he had to settle for a Turk uniform borrowed from Rude. It was still ridiculously large however. His long, raven-colored hair hung in front of his face, he quickly flicked it away and made his way into the cockpit. Reno stood against a wall, staring blankly ahead, Rude and Elena stood close beside him. The rest of Avalanche stood in their usual spots.   
  
"Cid, we should go to Mideel now," Vincent said as he made his way to his usual spot.  
  
"I think I may be able to help Sonrei... But I will need the help of the Lifestream."  
  
"How the Hell can ya do that?!" The old pilot asked gruffly.  
  
"While I allowed Chaos full control of my body, I had time to discover many new abilities. I think I may be able to contact Sonrei through the Lifestream."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Reno asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think we should do what Vincent says, Cid... I think it may work," Cloud Strife said as he stratched the back of his head. 


	11. Chance For Rest

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chance For Rest  
  
The Highwind landed just outside of Mideel. It was almost evening now. Everyone except for Hikoushi and the other crew members left the Highwind and walked into Mideel. The lifestream glowed softly, contrasting with the rosy color of the sky. They agreed they would rest tonight, then they would go into the lifestream. They would need their strength.   
  
Reno carried the still unconscious Sonrei, Vincent walked just behind him, and the rest of Avalanche made their way to the closest Inn. The group quickly made their way into the newly built Inn and paid for several rooms.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth quickly made his way toward the Ancient Temple, Aeris walked by his side. It would be simple to find the Black Materia. The two slowed their pace. It was almost sunset, which meant they would have to spend the night right where they were. It was inconvenient to say the least.  
  
***  
  
Futago and Hojo sat around a camp fire. They were to find Sephiroth the next morning, and kill him. It wouldn't be easy. Futago stared blankly into the fire. His home had been destroyed, so had his family. Only his father was alive now. He would work hard to please him... He would gladly die for the great Professor Hojo, if need be.   
  
He leaned against a nearby rock and closed his eyes. He was wary of the next battle. It would not be easy, and if he messed up again, it would mean his life. Sephiroth was a ruthles bastard, and even more so when in combat.   
  
***  
  
Reno sat tiredly in a chair by Sonrei's bedside. He was beyond tired actually. He wished he'd never even bothered to help her in the alley. He wished he'd never even heard her name, then he'd be the miserable drunk he'd always been. Sonrei turned her head slightly in her slumber. She actually should've awakened hours ago, but she was still out cold. Her injuries weren't even serious! Reno slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
***  
  
Cloud sat on his bed, Tifa by his side. "I can't believe all that's happened..." Tifa commented in a near whisper. "I know..."  
  
"Well, so much for peace, eh?"  
  
"Cloud, do you think we can actually stop him this time...?"  
  
"Don't know, but we have to try our best."  
  
***  
Rude and Elena both climbed into their beds. They would rest a couple of hours, then it was time for the Lifestream. Cloud Strife had filled them in on the backstory, Vincent offered other bits of information. Reno hadn't said much though. The minute they walked into the Inn, he went into his room with Sonrei and no one's really seen him since. Elena closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe what she had seen today. Sephiroth! Sephiroth had been revived. She hadn't even thought it was possible. It didn't really matter now. The only thing that did was getting to Sephiroth before he got his hands on the Black Materia again.  
  
***  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes as light flooded his room. It was time. The man quickly rose and slipped into the Turk uniform he had worn the previous day. It brought back memories, and pride, but also shame. Shame for the lives he took without question, shame for the bastard he once was. A lot had changed since then. He didn't feel like that same heartless beast anymore. Perhaps because he finally caught a glimps of Chaos' true self. Chaos had no conscience, no sense of right or wrong. Nothing. The smell of blood still lingered with him. The scenes of the clones' deathes haunted his dreams. No, he was not a soulless monster... Chaos was the demon.   
  
The former Turk quickly exited the bedroom to awaken everyone.  
  
***  
  
Futago ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the light above. The warm sun shone upon them, warming their bodies. They would reach the Ancient Temple in a day at most. If they hurried they would be there by sundown.   
  
***  
  
Vincent carried Sonrei toward the Lifestream, followed closely by Reno and the others. He motioned for the others to stay. "Reno, come with me." Reno nodded hesitantly, and followed a few steps behind. Sonrei moaned quietly in her sleep as Vincent laid her beside the Lifestream and began removing his suit.  
  
"I suggest you remove your clothing, Reno."  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"Your clothing will be ruined. You're joining me."  
  
"No... I won't be."  
  
"Sonrei needs to see a face she reconignizes."  
  
"Well, she's seen you."  
  
The older man shook his head slightly."She needs somebody who cares for her...Can you imagine if the man you looked at as a father abandoned you? Can you imagine what it's like to discover you're nothing but some insane man's creation? You were created for nothing more than killing? Can you imagine what she's feeling?"  
  
"I know... But it's best if she doesn't see me ev-"  
  
"Damn it, Reno, you will come. Believe me, I let the one I loved the most slip away... Now she is dead. Do not do the same thing."  
  
"If I wanted love advice, Vincent, I would've asked..."  
  
"If she cannot regain control of her actions, I will be forced to kill her." Reno felt his breath catch in his throat. He stared up.  
  
"I... I'll help..." He responded in a low voice. He began to remove his jacket.  
  
"Hmph... You wear that uniform disgracefully," Vincent commented as he watched the Turk remove his clothing. Reno casually raised his hand and middle finger. The older man rolled his eyes at this, and returned to taking his own clothing off. 


	12. Lifestream

Final Fantasy VII  
Restoration:  
Lifestream  
  
  
Vincent and Reno slowly stepped into the pool of Lifestream. Vincent held Sonrei tightly as they began to slip under. Reno glanced back once at the three seperate piles of clothing behind them. Reno marveled at the surrounding liquid. It was so calm, and the voices of the planet could be heard mummbling unintelligibly. It gave the whole thing even more of an eery feel.   
  
Sonrei... Vincent called through his mind. The former Turk waited for the response  
  
... Hmmm?  
  
Sonrei...  
  
Soon the liquid disappeared into darkness, then into a room appeared. It resembled the lab that they had previously been in. Sonrei sat on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on her knees. She wore something similiar to the body suit she wore the day that they had first met. Reno took a cautious step forward. "Sonrei...?"  
  
"Why? Why did you save me, Reno?"  
  
"I didn't want you to die like that..." The Turk replied, looking down slightly.  
  
"Why? I don't understand! One minute you're saying you don't want to know me, the next you save my life... When you didn't have to! You could've just left! No one would've said a thing."  
  
"I already said the reason I saved you..."  
  
"There must be another reason," Sonrei pushed. She stood up slowly, and stepped toward the two men.  
  
"Sonrei, you have to fight. You have to regain control. If you don't we'll have to kill you."  
  
"What difference does it make to you?"  
  
Reno cleared his throat. He didn't like ackward situations. He stratched the back of his head and looked toward the ground, taking note that at least he was wearing clothing now. "I just don't wanna see you die." Sonrei stood upright, placing both arms behind her and stared emotionlessly ahead. "I am created for destruction purposes only. I am the clone of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Cid Highwind, Aeris Gainsborough, Vincent Valentine, Nanaki, Barret Wallace of Avalanche, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng of the Turks, Jenova, Sephiroth, Ifalna, Lucrecia, and Professor Hojo. I am trained in Martial Arts, most any weaponry, and have the ability to use both Holy and Black materia, but I have yet to master transformations of any kind. However, I am sure they will be learned in time," She said, flately. A bitter laugh escaped from her lips.  
  
"That is all that I am... A tool for destruction."  
  
"But now I do have a question for you..." The girl stepped toward Reno and leaned in closely so their faces were almost touching. "What do you want me for...?"  
  
"W-What do you mean, Sonrei?"  
  
"Do you want me for destruction...?" She moved seductively toward his ear. "Or pleasure...? I am quite skilled in both, I can assure you." Reno's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. He grabbed the girls arms. He felt anger surge through his veins.  
  
"I want you for neither. Give me some credit. If sex is all I wanted, I wouldn't have even bothered saving your ass back there. And, believe me, I don't want you for destruction purposes."  
  
"That's good to know, Reno. But how can you fight your creator? He knows your weaknesses, your fears... Everything. How can you fight that?" Reno growled and released the girl.  
  
"Then fine... We'll leave now and blow your damned head off. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, too bad, I'm not gonna let anybody kill you, and I'm sure as Hell not gonna kill you myself. So you'd have to pull the trigger yourself, but to do that you'd have to be able to control your hands and arms, wouldn't you? So, what're you gonna do? And don't give me that crap about your creator, your purpose, or your past... 'Cause they don't mean a damn thing now." Sonrei stumbled back, her head lowering.  
  
"I'll let you see my past... You'll probably understand more then... Maybe..."  
  
***  
  
The scenary faded once again. Blackness surrounded them, engulfing them. Sonrei appeared in a tank next. Much like the one Sephiroth had been revived in. Blue liquid floated around her, her shocking black hair spread about her, while a look of of deep sleep and peace claimed her face. Soon, however, the look was replaced with sheer panic and fear as she was pulled from her world of safety. The girl frantically pulled at the various tubes hooked to her body. The shrill ringing of the heart monitors filled the air, causing the girl even more distress.  
  
Futago stepped toward her with his usual grace. He leaned in closer, and rested a hand on the glass. Sonrei recoiled in fear. "You're finally awake... I will go and tell Father." Sonrei's paniced voice could be heard clearly through the tank's thin glass. The girl pounded on the glass, attempting to shatter it. Futago smiled slightly and placed his hand on the glass again. "It is okay... You have nothing to fear."   
  
The girl calmed a bit and placed her hand next to Futago's on the glass. "I will be right back, Sister... Stay calm." With that, the silver haired man turned and walked away. Sonrei looked around the room as she leaned against the tank's walls. Hojo came running with great speed, Futago following. He quickly began typing quickly on some sort of computer attached to the tank. Soon the liquid began draining, causing Sonrei to fall to the ground with a loud thud, her oxygen mask roughly snapped from her face.   
  
"Do you know who you are?" He asked. She didn't reply, but instead turned to Futago and gave a pleading look.  
  
"Father, perhaps you should allow her to leave the Cloning device... Perhaps then she would speak."  
  
"If she wishes to be out of it that badly, then she knows what to do..." Sonrei whimpered slightly and began pathetically beating the glass. Futago lowered his head slightly.  
  
"Father, please release her... This is unn-"  
  
"If you want her out so badly, then please, feel free to rescue her yourself, Futago. I do not want a weak clone... If she can't defend herself, then you must kill her." The tall, dark skinned young man nodded solemnly. The next sound to fill the air was a shocking crackling. Both men turned their attention to Sonrei who had managed to break the glass. She climbed out unsteadily, trying to avoid broken glass.  
  
"Hmm... Tell me, what is your name?" The question was met with silence once again.  
  
"Damn it... Can you hear me?" Hojo shouted, his voice filled with anger. The girl only nodded.  
  
"Then answer the question!"  
  
"M-My..."  
  
"I'm Sonrei Tsukuru... C-Can I have some clothes...?"  
  
"Hmm... Fine. Futago, take Sonrei and find some clothing for her to wear." The man nodded and gestured for her to follow him. She shivered slightly.  
  
"Sister, why did you hesitate?"  
  
"I... don't know... W-Why... was I created...?"  
  
"You should already know that."  
  
"I do... kinda."  
  
"Then why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want out of here..."  
  
"Do not be afraid, Sonrei. You should serve Father well... You have the blood of many powerful people in you."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
***  
  
Sonrei walked down a dark hallway. She wore only a lab coat. She approached Hojo with caution. "F-Father..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Hojo turned and gawked at her for a while. Sonrei shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Hmm... I am quite disappointed. I had hoped Futago would have given you something similiar to his clothing... Your torso would have been more pleasing to the eye..." Sonrei felt her fists clench in anger.  
  
"That is inappropriate! I am not an object... I will not allow comments li-" She was cut short by a quick slap across the cheek. It didn't hurt much... It felt almost like a sting from an insect. "I am your creator... I will not allow back talk," Hojo growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father. I did not mean to offend you."   
  
"Hmph. What did you want to speak to me about?"  
  
"About my mission..."  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"W-What...?!"  
  
***  
  
Reno lowered his head slightly as Vincent looked thoughtfully to his side. Sonrei sighed and fell to her knees. "What's wrong, Reno?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, locking his eyes on hers.  
  
"We haven't even begun yet!... Actually my past isn't that bad at all... But you must take into account yours also... Vincent's, too... Actually, everybody's..."   
  
"Sonrei, why aren't you fighting? You haven't given any reason!" Vincent growled. Sonrei frowned slightly.  
  
"I... What do I have? I have nothing... I'm nothing. I was a thief... I had a past, but that was ripped away from me..."  
  
"Yes... I remember what I thought I was. Sure, it was nothing special, but at least I belonged some place!"  
  
"B-But, I'm just... a.. a creation! I was borned with the knowledge of murder... With the training and pasts of the Turks, and the pain and suffering of Avalanche."  
  
"I might as well be dead... I have no other purpose in life!... I'm tired, Vincent... I have no family, I have no past, I have nothing."  
  
"You know that isn't true," Vincent flately said as he stormed over to her.  
  
"You control your own destiny, Sonrei! You can decide to die or you can decide to live out the rest of your life!" Sonrei stood, tears streaming down her face, a low growl emitting from her through.  
  
"Damn it! Don't you understand!? I'm not human! I have no future, and I sure as Hell do not have control over my destiny! It is whatever the Great Professor Hojo decides!"  
  
"And even if I did regain control of my body, what do you think's gonna happen!? I may look human, act human, I may need air and water to live, but everyone will know I'm just some sick man's creation! No one can look at me as a human, no one will!"  
  
"Because I'm not!" Sonrei screamed, her voice cracking with pain.   
  
"Oh, Gods..." The girl collapsed to the floor, choking sobs escaping from her. "It hurts so much... you know..? I hear the voices of this planet cry in pain and fear... It knows Meteor's coming! It's begging me to help... I feel your pain, Vincent! I feel Reno's! I feel it all!"  
  
"I relive it every night! I feel the knife entering my cheeks... and I see Reno's Uncle staring at me insanely... I feel the saw being driven into my arm as Hojo removes your arm just for the Hell of it! I feel Tifa's pain as Cloud sits in the hospital... His body being destroyed by Mako poisioning!"  
  
"I feel Sephiroth's sword being driven through my chest... I feel Aeris' pain! I feel her shock... I feel every damned thing and there's nothing I can do to block it out! I try so hard..."  
  
"And that pain is doubled when I realize nothing... None of these experiences are mine... I'm just some clone... Some clone! How can anybody care about a clone, huh? Why would they even want to!? I'm not human! I'm not! And I'm reminded of it everytime I close my eyes!" Vincent frowned and stared sympathetically at her.  
  
"You're not 'Nothing', Sonrei. You feel, you breath, you need water and food just like the rest of us... And there are people who care about you. Reno saved you from burning to death in that fire because he cares... I came here because I didn't want you to put yourself through years of torture like I went through. I sealed myself away in a coffin... Can you imagine the pain I felt? I was miserable because I let my only love die at the hands of Hojo, and I allowed my son... Sephiroth to be turned into an evil man because I couldn't cope with what Hojo had done to me. Can you imagine what Sephiroth would have been if I had been there, and had stopped Hojo's influences from changing him? If I had been there to tell him of his mother? Hojo has ruined so many lives... I can't let you destroy yourself like this... I won't allow yet another sin to be added upon me..." Sonrei shook her head tiredly.  
  
"Lucrecia... She loved you dearly, Vincent. I relived her past also..."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness... But I realize I have no reason to live... I have none... Vincent."  
  
Reno swallowed, and stepped toward her. "Vincent... I... I want to speak with Sonrei..." The man nodded and stepped away. Sonrei still sat on the floor, sobbing into her hands, her hair falling around her face, blocking any view of it. The Turk reached hesitantly out with his hand. To his surprise, Sonrei fell into his arms, burying her head in his shirt.  
  
"Sonrei, fight."  
  
"Why? Don't make me repeat myself.... Please..."  
  
"I can name a couple reasons, if that's all you need."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, then begin..."  
  
"Well, you've never really seen the world, have you? You only know what we've seen of it... Wouldn't you like to experience it with your own eyes?"  
  
"I don't care about that, Reno... What's the point of wandering the world if you won't have a home to go back to once you've finished?"  
  
"Well, what about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I... uh, well," Reno cleared his throat. One thing he'd never been to open about was actually expressing his feelings. He preferred to think he didn't even have the ability to feel actually. He felt like a coward... Afterall, she did need somebody, right? He did have feelings for her, right? What was the problem?   
  
"Reno... Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah... Well... I... What about us?"  
  
"Us...? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I... uh, need you..." He finally choked out in a whisper. He prayed she'd heard. She must have. Sonrei pulled back quickly and stared, shocked.   
  
"W-What...? H-How-"  
  
"Look, I don't give a damn if you were grown in some tank, so don't even start. You're still real to me." Sonrei sighed and looked down, tears still streaming down her face, and her body still clearly shaking.   
  
"I love you, too..." She replied.  
  
"However, even if I were to regain control, Hojo may still be able to-"  
  
"We'll kill the bastard before then."  
  
"Hmph, you know, whatever I say, you're gonna shoot it back down. I'm finding it hard to believe you have Turk blood in you..."  
  
"W-What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Hmph, you should know... A Turk never gives up. We're the bastards you wish would just go away... We never do, of course." Sonrei smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Tseng said that to you when you missed your target on your second mission, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah... 'Course I find it hard to stick to that rule myself..."  
  
"Well, you know... I'm just some drunk Tseng pulled of the streets though. I meant what I said before, Sonrei... Please, come back..."  
  
"... I..." Sonrei lowered her head.  
  
"I want to be with you, Reno... But not if it means that I could be putting your life at risk..."  
  
"Hey, babe, do you know how many people want me dead? Do you know how many people have attempted it and failed miserably?"  
  
"Yes, but they're different... I could kill you at anytime."  
  
"Sonrei, you won't. I can't think of anything else to say... Damn it... you're stubborn."  
  
Reno stood slowly. Sonrei stared at the ground. "... If I do anything, kill me, Reno. I don't wish to hurt anyone but the ones who've hurt me, and I will. I will stay alive for you, and for revenge." The Turk closed his eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Promise me, Reno. Promise you'll kill me if I try to hurt anyone again."  
  
"I promise..."  
  
***  
  
Futago stared aimlessly into the distance. It would only be a few short minutes before they reached the Ancient Temple. Futago fondled the handle of his sword. It would only be a few short minutes before he would take his brother's life. Before he would kill the great and powerful Sephiroth. Anger surge through him once again as the memories of Midgar being devoured by flames ran through his mind once again. He had never had any intention of harming Sephiroth until then. He had destroyed his Father's endless years of researched, and all the other clones. He would get his revenge.   
  
Sephiroth turned his head slowly to face the two men slowly approaching him. Hojo and Futago. So they had survived after all. He would enjoy killing them both. "Aeris, stay back... Looks like a battle is about to begin." The girl nodded and ran closer to the Temple. Futago growled, his anger surging through him. He carelessly threw his cloak to the ground.  
  
"I will get my revenge, Sephiroth. You took so many lives at Midgar... You destroyed my home!"  
  
"Are you sure he doesn't have just a few cells from Cloud in him?" Sephiroth asked as he readied himself for battle. Futago growled and rushed forward, bringing his sword down on Sephiroths'. 


	13. Futago's Couragous Battle

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Thirteen  
Futago's Couragous Battle  
  
The sound of metal striking metal filled the air as Futago and Sephiroth both gracefully attacked one another. Futago ducked quickly as his Brother's sword flew over head. The clone took the oppurtinuty to strike, plunging forth with his sword and connecting with Sephiroth's side. The man moaned in pain as electricity rain through his veins.   
  
Sephiroth stumbled back, panting. He looked down to see a thin stream of blood slowly oozing down his side. He growled and attacked his clone, striking the younger man in a series of attacks. Futago managed to block some, but damage was still sustained.   
  
Futago quickly rushed forward, managing to strike Sephiroth several times. The older man smirked a little as he wiped blood from his face. "You are going to be more of a challenge than I had originally thought." Futago felt his anger rise even more as his grip tightened even more on his sword handle. Sephiroth charged forward, cutting his shoulder slightly.   
  
Hojo stood back, safely against a tree. His evil glare falling on Sephiroth momentarily, then to Futago. If Futago lost, then Hojo would have to retreat. He couldn't go back into hiding. He was getting far too old for that. He would have to fight, use the Jenova cells within him. His clone had lost to Avalanche. Vincent Valentine had shot him. However, clones are never as good as the person they were cloned from. He was a hundred times stronger than his clone. He would win this time.  
  
Futago angrily striked his brother across the face with his sword, wanting nothing more but to end it as fast as possible. "Fire two!" He screamed out as he pointed his sword in the direction of Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly cast Barrier to block the attack, then lunged forward, cutting Futago's cheek. Futago quickly thrust forward with his sword, lightly slicing Sephiroth's side.  
  
Sephiroth smirked slightly and pounced again, striking the younger man. Futago stumbled back slightly, narrowing his eyes slightly. Sephiroth cast a small lightning spell next. Futago growled. "Comet Three!".   
  
Aeris' eyes widened and she began running toward the the crater the Ancient Temple used to stand. Hojo's arms quickly fall down to his side as he stared ahead. Futago, you idiot! With that the Professor began running in the opposite direction, catching up with Aeris. The two made it safely into the crater.  
  
Futago stared at the rising dust, a deep laugh escaping his throat. As the dust cleared, a figure stumbled forth. Sephiroth glared up, blood dripping from his forehead into his eye, his leather clothing was ripped and few thin lines of blood could be seen. Futago's eyes widened.  
  
"Guess you were cloned from me..."  
  
"Did you think that spell could kill me?" The older man asked, his voice darkened with emotion. Futago looked down slightly, his eyes closing.  
  
"No."   
  
"You should now know not to use such pathetic spells in this battle," Futago hissed. Sephiroth smirked slightly.  
  
"Enough of this playing. It is time to take this fight seriously." With that, Sephiroth launched himself at Futago, repeatedly slashing at him. Sweat drenched the two, causing their wounds to burn. The two levitated slowly above ground, the two exchanged attacks furiously, sparks flying from the swords as they where slammed together. Futago thrust forward, energy escaping the tip of his sword. Sephiroth parried with a similiar attack. The two glared as their swords began feeling with energy once again. Sephiroth charged at the younger man, bringing his sword down upon Futago's.  
  
Futago continued focusing energy threw the sword, as did Sephiroth. Both growled with effort. The swords began to glow as their anger and determination grew. Futago could feel his hands begin to burn as the energy from his weapon began seeping back into the handle. The two warriors threw their swords at the same time and dropped to the ground.   
  
Aeris screamed as the swords buried themselves into the ground, creating small craters. Sephiroth and Futago glanced at the swords, then at each other. Repeating this once more, the two set off, running as fast as the could toward their weapons.   
  
Sephiroth growled as Futago attempted to shove him back. The former war hero quickly swooped down and grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it at his clone. Futago glared at him. The clone angrily threw dirt at the other man's face.  
  
As the two finally neared the crater, Sephiroth quickly punched Futago, then quickly ran down the bridge that lead to the crater, Futago following closely. Futago glanced over Sephiroth's shoulder. He jumped forward and tackled the older man. Sephiroth's eyes widened as they stumbled off the side of the bridge. As the two slid down the side of the crater, exchanging punches and the occassional kick. The two landed with a sickening thud on the ground.  
  
The two turned their heads toward the two swords a few feet away. Futago quickly shoved Sephiroth off and the two began to desperately crawling toward their respective weapons. The two quickly pulled their swords from the depression in the ground and began to repeatedly slash at each other with newfound rage. Sweat dripped down their faces, causing their eyes to burn and their wounds to ache even worse.   
  
Futago screamed as he brought his sword down on Sephiroth's shoulder. The man stumbled, and Futago kicked him against a rock, slashing at him angrily. Sephiroth parried each blow with ease. Sephiroth growled and kicked forward with his legs, sending Futago falling back. Sephiroth then brought his sword across his clone's chest.   
  
"What does it take to kill you?!" Futago screamed in rage as their battle continued.  
  
"I will always be better than you! I will gurrantee that you are much more tired than I!"   
  
"You haven't seen my full power yet." Futago released a deep growl as he felt his anger rise to new heights, and reaching his limit break. "Lucky Thirteen..." He felt his body begining to seperate into two, then split into two more, and so on. Until thirteen men stood before Sephiroth. Twelve quickly rushed toward him.   
  
Futago's eyes lowered as he began to focus more energy through his sword, as yet another limit break hit. He glanced at Sephiroth who was attempting to block every attack thrown at him. Futago held his sword directly at Sephiroth. "Slashing Wind," He said angrily as the energy shot from his sword, his mirrored images disappearing. Sephiroth gasped as the energy hit his chest, throwing him against the wall of the crater, creating a depression.   
  
Sweat poured from Futago's forward as he used a final limit break, allowing his sword to drag him toward Sephiroth. "NOW YOU DIE!" The clone screamed, anger cracking his voice slightly. Sephiroth watched the man quickly rushed toward him. Sephiroth quickly moved out of the way, as the sword plunged into the crater's wall.   
  
Futago cursed angrily as he began trying to pull the sword from the wall. Sephiroth glared at him, an evil smirk playing across his lips as he quickly brought his sword down on Futago's wrists, severing his hands. Futago gasped in pain as he dropped to his knees, watching the blood flow freely from his wounds. "S-Sister... I'm sorry..." He whispered as Sephiroth placed his sword under his chin.  
  
"I will always be better than you, Futago. Always." Sephiroth quickly swung back with his sword, sucessfully severing Futago's head next. The head fell quickly to the ground, a look of pain planted forever on his features.  
  
Sephiroth quickly plunged his sword into the ground to steady himself, but failed. He fell quickly to his knees, blood spilling from his mouth.  
  
"A-Aeris... Get over here... I... I need your Healing Wind..." The brunette slowly nodded and ran toward him. Hojo shook his head and sighed as he stared down at the head of Futago.  
  
"You were such a disappointment. You failed me, Futago," The scientist said in a scolding voice as he turned his attention to Sephiroth.  
  
"You have won this time, Sephiroth... You will not win next time." With that, Hojo quickly began the climb from the crater.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei quickly rolled over in the small bed, she shot quickly up. Her eyes widening, and tears streaming down her face. "Futago! He... He... Brother!" She screamed in a choked sob as she buried her head in her hands. She heard the door slam open and several hurried footsteps.   
  
"What's wrong?" She glanced up, blinking away tears to clear her vision. Reno gently put his arms around her as she continued to sob.  
  
"M-My brother... Futago! Sephiroth killed him!" She forced through sobs. 


	14. Splitting Up

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Fourteen  
Spliting up.  
  
  
Everyone sat quietly around the large table in the Meeting Room of the Highwind. "Sephiroth is coming here... I can hear the cries of this planet. He wishes to rejoin the Lifestream," Sonrei said.   
  
"He knows we are all here... He plans to kill us. Sephiroth figures we will gather to make one stand against him."  
  
"The rest of you have other things to do. I'll stay here and wait for Sephiroth," Cloud said.   
  
"Cloud, you can't fight Sephiroth alone!" Tifa said as she glanced toward the blonde to her left. "If you stay, then I stay."  
  
"I've done it before, Tifa."  
  
"I'm staying, Cloud, it doesn't matter what you say!" Cloud sighed slightly. "...Fine."  
  
"I will stay also. Sephiroth is my son, and I allowed Hojo to turn him into an evil man. I should be the one to help end it," Vincent commented as he fixed his eyes on Cloud. Cloud nodded slowly.   
  
"I better stay to... I hafta make sure your spikey ass don't screw up," Barret gruffly stated. Cloud's shoulders slumped and he shook his head in defeat.   
  
"...Fine.." He mummbled with a sigh. He looked toward the Turks who sat toward the right of the room.  
  
"You'll have to find Hojo and destroy all of his labs. You would know more about how he thinks than any of us would."  
  
Reno shook his head slightly and said, "Not me. I'm going with Sonrei."   
  
"I will take Reno's place. Afterall, Hojo did experiment on me. I do not wish anybody else to go through that," Nanaki offered. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Fine. Cid, you will have to go with them also. You can cover more ground in the Highwind anyway." The older man nodded.   
  
"Sonrei, you will have to summon Holy in case Sephiroth does use Meteor again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Reno, Reeve, and Yuffie will go with you."  
  
"We should go back to the town and tell everyone they have to leave now."  
  
***  
  
Sonrei sighed as she followed the others back to the chocobo stables. They had lost most of their Golden chocobos. Only two remained. It would be a long journey... Especially if she continued to hear the planet's pleas for help. It made her angry. Why would Sephiroth wish to summon Meteor? It was insanity. All of it. Who would willing wish to harm the planet? Destroy all of humanity? Sonrei shook her head slightly and turned toward Reno who was leading their chocobo out of the the stable, followed by Reeve and Yuffie. She pushed her thoughts aside and quickly followed.  
  
Reno glanced around as the sun beat down upon them. He turned toward Sonrei who followed silently behind him. "Hey, Sonrei, do you think you can summon Holy?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Hojo gave me the blood of the Cetra for that purpose. It should be a simple task." The redhead simply nodded once and mounted the chocobo, Sonrei followed and gently wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"We should be able to reach the city of the Ancients soon," Reeve said as Yuffie rode up beside them. "Probably before sundown if we hurry."  
  
***  
  
Rude sighed as he slowly walked back toward his room. It would be quite difficult to locate Hojo's labs. It would be even harder attempting to locate Hojo himself. The Turk laid back on his bed with yet another quiet sigh and removed his glasses.  
  
He didn't want to think about what would happen if one of his friends died, but yet, the thoughts tormented him. He nearly lost it when Tseng died. Tseng. Regardless of what he did for a living, he was always there. He would listen to you bitch about your problems, and offer simple little solutions to fix them. Avalanche had allowed him to die. They could have given him something to heal himself, but no, they left him. For that, he could never forgive them.   
  
If Elena or Reno die... What will I do? I will be alone...  
  
Not that he wasn't used to being alone. He was more than accustomed to living alone, but he had grown used to having people around him that cared. That he cared about. Sure, Elena had annoyed the Hell out of him when she was first promoted to the Turks, but she grew on him.   
  
He had grown up in the better part of Midgar. Somebody wasn't constantly being murderered as in Reno's neigborhood, but they had a fair share of crime. He hadn't been popular in school, but he had managed to get through somehow. He had taken a series of Martial Arts and other self-defense classes, plus learned to use Materia on the side. He didn't have a tragic past at all. Both his parents were great, and they were never short of money. He didn't have the past most people would assume.   
  
He sighed again and closed his eyes even tighter. Even though he had only just turned thirty-one the week after Shinra was destroyed, he felt like an old man. The past had taken it's toll on him finally, like it would eventually with Elena. Rude had truthfully thought Reno wouldn't last through his troubles, but it seemed that he finally found something to live for. Or more precisely, someone.  
  
He, himself, had never been good around members of the opposite sex. Elena was his first female friend actually. She was probably close to one of his best friends now. He knew he couldn't allow anything to happen to her. It would destroy him if she died. I will protect Reno and Elena with my life. They both have so much to live for now, I can't let that be taken away.  
  
Elena is still so young... She's only nineteen... She's too young to die. I can't lose her. I... I love her. Heh, I'm turning into a dirty old man. With that final thought, Rude drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
Elena glanced around at the passing sky about her. She loved it up on the deck. At least she didn't feel cramped in like she did in the cockpit. So much had happen over the past weeks. It was too much. What's going to happen after this? What am I going to do? I have no family, no friends anymore. They were all killed in Midgar. I don't have anybody. Rude and Reno are going to go off and make new, better lives for themselves, while I stay behind... In the past.  
  
Hm, I'm always telling the guys to stop living in the past... But what am I doing? I threw my life away in order to become a Turk. I didn't even take the time to make many friends. Now, the friends I do have are leaving. What will happen to me? I just want to move some place far away, and I want to meet somebody. I don't want to be known as a killer all my life. I want a husband and children... I want to be normal.  
  
It won't matter if I die in this battle, will it? Oh, Gods, I'm so sick of thinking about death. I just want to forget it all.  
  
Elena shook her head, attempting to stop the tears that were threatening to come.. She turned slowly and walked back inside, suddenly extremely tired.  
  
Cid rubbed his face as he stared toward the ground. He couldn't believe it was happening again. He had looked foreward to going back to Rocket Town and rebuilding the Space program. It was his new dream, but now... He wasn't so sure he would be able to. Having to fight Sephiroth again? Could they really win a second time? They had barely won the last time. If it hadn't been for Vincent's transformation into Chaos, they would've all died. He remembered being so weak toward the end of the battle, if Sephiroth had attacked him once more, he'd be dead right now.  
  
Hikoushi looked worriedly toward his captain. "Are you okay? You don't look so well... You look tired."  
  
"I'm fine, damn it! Pay more attention to piloting! That's your damned job... I don't need anybody ta' worry 'bout me!" He snapped. Hikoushi nodded meekly and quickly returned to piloting. Cid sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't have snapped like that, but he didn't really want to talk. He wanted to get this job over with and then get back to Cloud and help him kill that bastard, Sephiroth, then Hojo. If we make it through this battle without anybody dyin', then I can die a happy man. Cid found himself cringing at the last part of his thought. He wasn't even old enough to die! He was only thirty-five!  
  
"I'm goin' to go an' get some sleep," Cid said. The crew quickly wished him a goodnight as he made his way out of the cockpit.  
  
Nanaki stared sleepily toward the wall of his room. He was worried about the safety of the planet. He was also sad that his Grandfather hadn't returned yet to Cosmo Canyon. I hope you're okay, Grandpa. I want to tell you all about my adventures when I return.  
  
If I return.  
  
I have to return. To protect the Canyon and make my father proud.  
  
With that he slowly began to close his eyes, drifting to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Tifa sat slowly by Cloud. "Cloud... I'm worried. What if Sephiroth wins? What will happen?"  
  
"Don't even think it, Tifa... We have to think optimistic thoughts. How can we fight if all we think about is death? C'mon, Tifa, you always look on the bright side of things!" Cloud said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tifa smiled sadly.  
  
"I just remember the last battle we had... We were all so weak.. If-"  
  
"We're much stronger now! We can't lose, Tifa. It isn't an option."  
  
"I guess you're right, Cloud. We'll win..." Tifa said, smiling sweetly toward Cloud. He returned the smile and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers slightly. Tifa gently pressed her hand to the side of his face and leaned against his body slightly. Once he pulled back he smiled once again. "I promise, Tifa, once this is all over, we'll go far away from all this fighting. I'm sure Reeve can handle the new government himself. We'll go where ever you want." Tifa's smile broadened even more.  
  
"Really, Cloud? Anywhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go back to Nibelheim, okay? Wouldn't that be great? To go back to our old hometown?"  
  
"That sounds great, Tifa."   
  
***  
  
Sonrei lowered her gaze to the ground that was rapidly moving under them, then brought her attention back toward the land ahead of them. She sighed and rested her head on Reno's back and closed her eyes. "When this is all over... I want to go and travel the world, Reno. I want to see everything with my own eyes... I want to experience it all myself. I'm sick of dwelling on my problems... And remembering the pasts of others. I want memories of my own..."  
  
"And you will make plenty for yourself, I'm sure. Besides, you have quite a few now, right?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, like the time we first met.... Everything that took place back in the lifestream... Everything that has happened really."  
  
"You're right. Um... Reno, what are you going to do after this is all over?"  
  
The redhead lowered his gaze. He really hadn't thought about it. "... I don't know. I guess after this... I just don't know." Sonrei gently kissed the back of Reno's neck, she felt him tense a litte. She smiled. "You have me to wait for... I'll come back after my journey. You'll wait for me, right?"  
  
"Uh..." Reno felt himself at a loss for words, which was actually something very unusual. He usually was never at a loss for words. He was often told he talked too much.  
  
"Promise me, Reno! I want something to come back to once I'm finished... I need to know I'll have somebody to come back to! I want to know that I'll have a home..."  
  
"I promise, Sonrei. Well, now, you've given me something to live for..." Reno glanced back when he heard Sonrei laugh a little, she still had her head resting on his back.. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm just happy. Now I really do have something to live for, too."  
  
Reeve lowered his eyes to the ground. He was extremely worried. What's going to happen after this? How can I be of any use in a fight this time? I was almost useless last time. Am I going to make it out of this this time? Am I going to live? I have so much ahead of me. I can't die. I will fight alongside Cloud with Cait Sith though. I won't fail my friends. If Sephiroth kills me, then there isn't anything I can do. It is time for me to stop being so cowardly. It is time that I fight for my friends. Yes! I won't be-  
  
Yuffie growled angrily and shoved Reeves hands away. "Damn it! It's bad enough that you made me sit up here and control the chocobo, but now you're tryin' to feel me up!? Not for all the materia in the world, buddy!" Reeve felt his face flush a deep red.  
  
"Yuffie! I wasn't even trying to do anything like that! I 'm just trying to hold on! Besides, you know I don't know how to ride a chocobo properly."  
  
"Hmph! Your hands are supposed to be on my waist, not my boobs!" She yelled and cast an angry glare toward him. Reeve sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuffie."  
  
"You better be!"   
  
"Hahaha, what's wrong, Reeve? Hahahah, still can't get a girl?" Reno laughed, while Reeve just glared darkly toward him.  
  
Yuffie growled and returned to looking to toward the foreground. Wonder if they'll be any good materia on this trip? Maybe I can steal it. They gave me all the crappy materia last time.   
  
***  
  
Barret quietly glanced at a small photo in his hand. "Don't worry, Marlene, Daddy'll do everythin' to get back ta' ya," He said as he placed the photo back in his pocket. He turned to see Vincent standing in the doorway.  
  
"Whaddya wan'? Can'tcha see I'm trynna' get some sleep?!"  
  
"... You will go back to your daughter alive, Barret."  
  
"Wha' the hell? How lon' ya been there?" Barret growled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Vincent smiled sadly.  
  
"I failed at being a father... Yet another sin has been added upon me, but I will right what I have done wrong. Sephiroth must die... He must rejoin the Planet. There he can be with his real mother once again."  
  
"Hmph, whaddya want?"  
  
"I came to rest as well, Barret. Cloud and Tifa took the other room. They deserve to be alone..."  
  
"... Well, it wasn' yer fault 'bout Sephiroth.... It was all that damned Hojo's fault... He treated ya both like a buncha' damned lab rats." Vincent smiled toward him once again.  
  
"You know you are far too weak to be a threat to Sephiroth, right? Both of you are," Vincent said, referring to Tifa as well.  
  
"The hell you care? Like I said before I can't let Cloud's spikey ass screw this up!" Barret yelled angrily.  
  
"You are a couragous man, Barret, and a very good father." Barret opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head instead. He never spoke with Vincent much, and he had never been complimented by him either.  
  
"Perhaps we should rest before Sephiroth arrives now." With that Vincent walked toward the other bed and removed his cape and bandanna. Barret mummbled a few choice words then fell back onto his own bed and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth stalked toward the town, Aeris was struggling to keep up with his fast pace. "Sephiroth, slow down!" She said between gasps. Sephiroth ignored her. They would arrive at the town within a few minutes.  
  
The silver haired man glared at the four standing at the entrance to the town. All were in fighting positions. Sephiroth slowly reached for his sword. 


	15. The End Is Near

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Fifteen  
The End Is Near  
  
Sephiroth found a smirk pulling at his lips. "I have awaited this day eagerly, Cloud. It is time to settle this once and for all."  
  
"I agree, Sephiroth," The blonde growled back. Vincent stepped forward slightly.  
  
"Sephiroth, before you die, you must know something..."  
  
"Sephiroth, your real mother was a scientist named Lucrecia, and regardless of what Hojo told you, he is not your father. Before your mother's wedding day, I came to see her. That is the night you were conceived." Sephiroth glared Vincent before stepping closer.  
  
"I failed you, Sephiroth, I realize. It is time that I begin to right the wrongs I have done in my past. Unfortunately, you will have to die." Sephiroth lowered his head, and smirked.  
  
"I am afraid that you are the one who shall die, father. I will not allow anyone to stand in the way of my plans." With that, Sephiroth charged forward, bringing his sword down on Clouds'. The two began to exchange several blows with each other.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei glanced around as they entered the the city of the Ancients. She glanced around herself, wanting take in every little detail. She had remembered most of it from Aeris' memories. It was even more beautiful in person, however. The four quickly made their way to a small building. This was the place... The place where Aeris had died. She quickly jumped from the chocobo and ran toward the building. So many memories flashed in her mind. She quickly pushed them aside and ran into the building where a staircase led down to a lower level. Sonrei could hear the others footsteps attempting to keep up with her quick pace as she ran.   
  
Reeve glanced around the large city. It was breath taking. Sure, he had seen it before, but only with the robotic eyes of Cait Sith. He marveled at the crystal staircase and city. It was a weird feeling to see this place where his friend had died. Though, he didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts as he tried to keep up with Reno and Yuffie. Sonrei had disappeared from sight several minutes ago.  
  
***  
  
Rude and Elena both entered a small building just outside of Nibelheim. One of Hojo's labs. It was only by luck that they had stumbled upon the place. Next stop was Icicle Inn. They had gotten word that Hojo had been up there a lot recently.   
  
"My Gods... He was cloning himself?!" Elena gasped as her eyes fell on several tanks. They were all labeled by the names of the people cloned. He had another few created ones. Two females and a male. She sighed and placed her hand on one of the glass 'tubes'. She felt sorry for the ones Hojo created himself. Especially since one was more than simply a fetus in a tank. The child had full features and was probably the equivalent of a eleven year old boy. He had short black hair, and a slender face, and a very pale complexion.  
  
"What makes Hojo think he can play with life in such a way? He's insane," Elena hissed as she turned toward her partner who was also examining the figures in the tanks.   
  
"We've wasted enough time. It's time to destroy these." With that, Rude stepped back and pulled a small explosive from a briefcase and sat it down on a table, setting the timer.   
  
"Well, this place'll be destroyed in about ten minutes."  
  
"Let's get out of here, Rude." With that, the two quickly made thei way back to the Highwind where Nanaki and Cid were waiting.  
  
"Did you destroy it?" The beast creature questioned as the group made their way into the cockpit.   
  
"Well, it will be in eight minutes," Elena replied.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud had engaged fully in battle now. Each would cast their most powerful spell or Cure once in a while, but mostly stuck with their swords. Sephiroth thrust forward, slicing Cloud's arm slightly. The blonde ignored the pain and kept up with delivering attacks of his own. Cloud resorted his his attack, Cross-Slash. It barely damaged Sephiroth, however.   
  
Tifa ran forward next, throwing a serious of punches and kicks to the man. Only few actually hit, but at least she did some damage. Barret was next, firing his gun arm repeatedly at Sephiroth. Vincent was next. He quickly fired Death Penalty, only managing to nick Sephiroth's leg. Sephiroth was the next to attack. He charged forward, striking Vincent across the chest. The man stumbled back a little as he watched a thin stream of blood drip from the wound. It wasn't deep... And he had received worse in his time.   
  
Aeris stood at a safe distance from the battle, watching. An evil glint in her eye. She frowned slightly as she watched the attack. There was no way they could win. Sephiroth had even defeated Futago! His own clone!  
  
***  
  
Reno sighed in relief as he finally saw Sonrei. She stood in front of a small room, just staring. She removed her glasses quickly and allowed her gaze to fall on the room again. "What's wrong, Sonrei?" He asked as the others finally finished their trip down the stairs, both were panting.   
  
"T-This is where Aeris died... To save the planet. Her body is still in the water below." Sonrei fixed her gaze on the others and smiled slightly.   
  
"Stay here... I'll be back in a second." With that, she jumped across the small steps to the room and looked around some more. All eyes were intently fixed on her.   
  
***  
  
Sephiroth lowered his head and screamed out, "Comet Three!" With that, anyone who was in front of the town's entrance ran for fear of being killed by the spell. Sephiroth laughed evilly and began to run toward the entrance. Cloud cursed angrily and followed, along with the rest of his friends and Aeris.  
  
Sephiroth growled as Cloud jumped at him, slicing his back deeply. The man stumbled forward a bit, but slashed forward with his sword, narrowly missing Cloud's neck. The two furiously exchanged attacks. Sephiroth gasped as he felt a bullet enter his side. He turned to see Vincent holding the Death Penalty. He was too close to die now! He had to win!  
  
Next, Cloud charged forward, using Omni-Slash on his opponent. Blood covered Sephiroth's face as he stumbled back. He looked down at his new wounds. He had to get to the Lifestream. With that, the silver haired man took off running again. He was so close, but Cloud once again jumped at him again. Sephiroth parried the blow quickly. The two exchanged attacks once again.  
  
"Tell me, Cloud, where are your other friends hiding?" He screamed angrily.  
  
"We are the only ones here! The others have their own missions to accomplish."  
  
"You sent that madman's creation to summon Holy, didn't you?"  
  
"Aeris will stop her, correct?" Sephiroth glared toward the young woman. She nodded. Cloud growled angrily and charged toward Sephiroth, bringing his sword down hard on the other mans'. Sephiroth slashed forward, cutting Cloud's leg. The former SOLDIER stumbled back a bit, but continued his attack.   
Meanwhile, Aeris dropped to her knees and began to pray. She would stop Sonrei from summoning Holy. She had to.   
  
Tifa rushed forward, kicking Sephiroth several times, then quickly moved back with the rest of the group. Barret angrily fired his gun arm again, this time suceeding in hitting Sephiroth in the arm. The man growled in pain and turned toward Aeris.  
  
"Aeris! Take care of the other three!" Aeris nodded and started praying again. Tifa yelped as the Lifestream rushed forth from the ground and wrapped itself around her, covering her entire body, she turned to her friends to see they were in a similiar position. Barret began trying to shoot himself out from the liquid, as Vincent stood calmly. Tifa tried to cry out as she found that she couldn't breathe as the liquid began to cover her face.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei began to pray, her eyes closed as tight as she could manage. She had to summon Holy. The world depended upon it. She had to. There weren't any choices in the matter. She attempted to calm herself as she continued.   
  
Reno stared at her. He felt uneasy about this whole thing. Was something wrong? Sonrei looked troubled as she continued to kneel, her head bowed slightly. Soon, she shook her head, and allowed her body to slump forward, her hands placed on the ground. Reno quickly ran toward her.  
  
"Sonrei, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"Something's interferring... I can't summon Holy. The clone of Aeris... She's turning the planet against me. She's making it believe we're the cause of it's pain. If she doesn't die..." Sonrei's head shot up, her glowing Mako eyes locking on Reno's.  
  
"Reno, leave. Please... I, I have to do something." Reno sighed and nodded. He turned and slowly left. With that, the girl returned to her kneeling position, her eyes closed and mummbling something under her breath.   
  
***  
  
Cloud watched his friends as they struggled to breath. "Tifa!" He screamed as the girl desperately tried to breathe, trying to free herself of the lifestream.   
  
Cloud...  
  
Cloud jumped and looked around. "Sonrei?" He called.   
  
Cloud, I'm speaking to you with telepathy.  
  
...I can't call forth Holy unless you kill Aeris. She is interferring with my actions. She has turned the Planet against me. I can't do anything until you kill her...  
  
"Kill Aeris....?"  
  
Cloud, it is for the good of the Planet. You know that isn't her anyway... She is just a creation of Hojo's. She doesn't care for you like Aeris did, nor does she care what happens to this planet. Kill her, please. You have to save your friends... They're suffering, and they're dying.  
  
Cloud quickly pulled himself out of his trance and turned back toward Sephiroth who crawled toward the Lifestream, only pausing ocassionally to cough blood up. "A-Aeris... Help..." He choked. The girl nodded. The Lifestream poured forth and began to envolope the the warrior. His body quickly disappeared into the Lifestream.  
  
Cloud walked toward the girl who was in a deep trance as she mumbled incorehently. He raised his sword up above her neck and watched. It seemed like so much like the distant memories of her death. She looked so peaceful there. Aeris turned up and glared darkly toward him.   
  
"Are you going to kill me like you attempted back at the Ancient City?" She asked as she reached for her staff. She quickly pounced at him, striking Cloud across the face. He stumbled back, and spit some blood out. "You're not the Aeris I once knew. The Aeris I knew would never have harmed this Planet. She sacrificed herself for the Planet." Cloud growled and glanced back toward his friends. Vincent kneeled to the ground slightly, Tifa stood motionless with her eyes close, and Barret, in his fights to escape had grown sluggish and slow. Soon, he collapsed.  
  
Cloud growled and slashed forward with his sword, slashing the girl across the stomach. Aeris stared, in shock. "I have to kill you," He stated angrily as he thrust forward with his sword, impaling the girl on it. Her face contorted in pain as she stared at him. She pushed herself off the sword and fell back.  
  
Tifa, Barret and Vincent all fell to the ground, all three coughing and gasping for precious air. "Damn man, wha'took ya so long," Barret wheezed. Cloud shrugged. All four heads, however, turned to the form of Sephiroth rising from the water. Angel wings had sprouted from his back, his clothing had been destroyed so only Lifestream covered him, and his wounds had been healed.   
  
"Now you die!" He screamed as he held his hand up, the Black Materia resting in his hand. His eyes closed and his face lowered. Energy poured from the small crystal as he summoned Meteor. What was left of the town was destroyed by the outburst, and the four were thrown back. It was an awesome sight to see. Cloud covered his eyes as the light soon became unbareable.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa screamed as she buried her head in her hands as the light continued on. Cloud quickly wrapped an arm around her. Soon, however, the light faded into darkness once again. Sephiroth stared angrily ahead. "It is time you accept your fate, Cloud Strife. It is time for you and this Planet to die."   
  
"And this," The man gestured to toward the large Meteor in the sky. "Is going to be your death," He finished darkly. Tifa shook her head, as tears showered from her face.   
  
"You're insane! You won't win!" She screamed angrily. Sephiroth's eyes fixed upon hers. "I will." Tifa growled angrily and rushed forward, throwing a series of punches and kicks. Sephiroth laughed and quickly knocked her away. Tifa growled as she pushed herself from the ruins of a building, but she almost instantly collapsed again.  
  
"Tifa!" Cloud called, no answer. Barret quickly made his way over to her, and knelt beside her. "She's okay! Jes' passed out!" The blonde sighed in relief, but turned his attention to Sephiroth once again. He charged at the man, using Omni-Slash once again. Sephiroth laughed as a stream of blood dripped from a wound on his cheek.   
  
"That attack is far too weak to be a threat to me now," Sephiroth hissed as he wiped the blood away. Vincent was the next to attack. He fired several shot from the Death Penalty. Each barely even injuring Sephiroth. The man laughed insanely.  
  
"You cannot harm me, don't you see? I am far too strong for you! I am the closest thing there is to a God on this planet!" Barret quickly fired his weapon until he had exhuasted his bullet supply. He cursed angrily as he watched Sephiroth. He was still uninjured. Cloud screamed in anger as he rushed toward Sephiroth and repeatedly slashed at him, suceeding in cutting a deep cut across his chest. Sephiroth stared at the wound, in shock.   
  
"It is time I quit playing with all of you," He mummbled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Super Nova!" Cloud yelled to the others. Everyone began to take cover as the the summon began. Cloud fell to the ground as the flares of the Sun crashed on all of them. Was this it? Would they all die? They all almost died the last time he used the summon. Cloud groaned in agony as he finally allowed the peaceful darkness surround him. Sephiroth glared at all of the fallen fighters as the summon finally ended. He laughed evilly. He had won!  
  
Vincent coughed blood up as he weakly held the Death Penalty up. He had one bullet left, he couldn't fail. He began to crawl toward the Lifestream. He was lucky enough to have been knocked closer to it. The blast had done quite a bit of damage. He knew he had at least four broken rips, his leg had been broken at the knee and he was sure he had suffered several other internal injuries. Well, they did have a mastered Restore with them, so it would be able to heal most of the injuries. He forced himself to pull the last bullet from his weapon. He gritted his teeth against pain as he reached out with his arm and dipped the bullet in the Lifestream. After that, he quickly put the bullet back in.   
  
Vincent quickly spit some more blood out and held the Death Penalty up with his robotic arm as the weapon shook violently from the Lifestream. "S-Sephiroth!" The man looked toward him, a shocked expression on his face. "H-How can this be? You should all be dead!"   
  
"Y-You have lost, Son..." With that, he fired. The bullet sped toward Sephiroth, the gun exploded, sending Vincent flying back. He landed against some rumble from what was once a building. He weakly glanced up to see Sephiroth standing there, blood spilling from his mouth. The bullet had blown a hole through his chest and stomach. With that, the silver haired man slowly sunk back into the green liquid, dying.  
  
Vincent grabbed his robotic arm in pain. It had been destroyed when the Death Penalty exploded. He watched as Cloud stumbled over to him. A large gash ran the length of the boy's face and crimson blood dripped freely from it. "Good work, Vincent," He said as he equipped a Restore and All in his armor. Soon the four were restored to full health. Tifa was the first to rise up.   
  
"Vincent! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," He replied as he stood. He held the what was left of his left arm, it still ached slightly, but it was getting better... Or at least more bareable.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei glanced up quickly and ran out of the small building. She slowly extended her hand as a small, white crystal floated from the water and into her waiting hand. "Let's get outta here! We have to hurry and use this!" With that, the girl began running the length of the staircase, everyone followed her. Once out, the four quickly mounted their chocobos and left.  
  
***  
  
Cid stared up at the sky, a tired look spread across his face. "Does this mean they failed?" Asked Elena, who sat close to Rude. Cid shook his head slightly and lowered his gaze to the ground. Truth was, he didn't know. If they had, then they were all dead.  
  
"We just have to wait and see," He replied quietly.  
  
"Are you sure you destroyed all of the labs?"  
  
"Yeah, we're sure. But we still didn't find Hojo," Elena quietly said.   
  
"Wonder where he is?"  
  
***  
  
It was almost sunset by the time the group had finally gotten out of the Ancient City. Sonrei quickly held Holy up to the sky and closed her eyes. She prayed silently as a soft light rose from the crystal. Everyone stared at the almost hypnotic light as it rose to the sky to destroy Meteor. "Wow..." Yuffie mumbled under her breath. Soon, however, the light grew almost blinding, causing everyone to turn their heads away. It ended with an explosion in the sky as it destroyed the Meteor. It blew all of them back slightly. Soon, it the Meteor had been destroyed. "We did it!" Yuffie said joyfully.   
  
"Hmm, the Planet may not be in danger of Meteor anymore, but there is still Hojo. We shouldn't celebrate just yet," Sonrei commented flately as she glanced toward the girl. Reeve nodded.  
  
"You're right. We better get back to Cloud and the others," He said in agreement.  
  
"I'm going to go see how Cid's doing. If they're finished, then they can come and get us." With that, Reeve walked off to contact Cid on the PHS.  
  
***  
  
Cid quickly grabbed the PHS that he always had on him and held it up it his ear. "Hello, Cid. We've destroyed Meteor, but we think it's best that we go back to Mideel. Can you come and get us? We really don't want to waste the time riding back on Chocobo."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour," The old Pilot replied as he placed the PHS back in his pocket and left his room and headed toward the cockpit.  
  
***  
  
Everyone's attention turned toward the Lifestream once again as Hojo swooped down. Putruding from his back were devil-like wings. He quickly grabbed Sephiroth who was now almost completely covered in blood. "It is time to end this, Avalanche. I will give you tonight to enjoy the final hours of your life. You will know where to find me tomorrow." After that, Hojo quickly flew off. Cloud turned to the others, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"That can't be just a clone, guys. It's too strong. I mean, didn't you notice that when we fought Sephiroth, how much weaker he was than when we fought him before?"  
  
"Cloud is right," Vincent began. "The Hojo we fought so long ago was the clone..."  
  
"But, he was so strong! If that was a clone, then that means..." Tifa trailed off.  
  
"This is the real battle," Vincent solemnly said. 


	16. The Night Before

Final Fantasy VII  
Restoration  
Chapter Sixteen  
The Night Before  
  
Everyone sat silently around the cockpit of the Highwind. Cloud had just told everyone the news. Each one feared for their lives, and the lives of their friends, but none would speak their worries. Each had so many plans for their lives, but no one really knew if they would live to see them happen. Cloud sighed and looked at everyone. "Well, tomorrow's the big day. The fight will be harder than the one with Sephiroth, you realize. Let's do exactly what Hojo said... Let's enjoy tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement, and began to pile out of the meeting room. All except for Tifa and Cloud. She smiled at him, trying her best to mask over the fear she felt.   
  
"Well, at least we have tonight," She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cloud gently placed a hand on her back. "Don't worry, Tifa."  
  
"Let's not worry about tomorrow until it is time, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Cloud."  
  
Everyone had split up now. Nanaki said he was going to visit his grandfather, Cid said he was going back to Rocket Town, Yuffie went back to Wutai with Reeve, Rude, and Elena who just tagged along, Sonrei and Reno went back to Costa del Sol for the night, Hikoushi and the other crew decided to visit their hometowns again, while Tifa and Cloud decided to stay on the Highwind. It seemed like old times actually. Like the fight before Sephiroth. It seemed like it was a million years in the past.  
  
***  
  
Cid walked into the house he shared with Shera. She glanced up and happily ran over to him. "Captain! You're back! I was so worried!" She said happily.  
  
"For now anyway." Shera stopped in her tracks and just stared. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I might not be back tomorrow! It means this Planet might be damned!" He growled angrily and stocked off to the back yard and stared at the Tiny Bronco.  
  
"I've been working on it, Captain... It's almost as good as new... But I thought you may want to do the finishing touches!" Cid stared at the small plane and frowned. Would he get to work on it? Or would he be dead tomorrow?   
  
"Yeah, Shera, I do... And damn it, I didn't give you permission to work on it, did I?"   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Captain... I didn't know. I was just trying to help," The girl replied quietly. He shook his head and stepped back inside.  
  
"Look, if I don't come back tomorrow, finish it yourself. And you better not give up on the damned Space program, ya got it?!"  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
***  
  
Reeve sat quietly in the bar at Wutai, along with Rude and Elena. Yuffie had went home to visit her father. No one had spoken in hours, they just sat there staring blankly into their drinks. Each contemplating their own fate. "Hey, guys, c'mon, Cloud said to enjoy ourselves! So let's do it!" Elena finally piped up. She smiled toward Rude and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's go some place, Rude!" Rude shook his head no, but allowed himself to be pulled from the bar anyway. He didn't want to sit in the bar dwelling on his problems anyway.  
  
Reeve watched as the two left. Great... They leave me to pay for their drinks. Hope I have enough gil... He turned as Yuffie walked into the bar. "You're too young to be in here, Yuffie," He stated. She only rolled her eyes.   
  
"I can go were ever I damn well please, Reeve!" She snarled. She sat down beside him.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Reeve?" The older man shrugged slightly.  
  
"Don't know. I just came because I had nowhere else to go. Midgar was my home and it was destroyed so..."  
  
"Well, Reeve, you could buy me a drink," Yuffie pushed. Reeve laughed a little.  
  
"I don't think I have enough gil to pay for the drinks on the table, Yuffie. Besides, you're too young to drink."  
  
"That's the reason I want you to buy me the drink, you idiot."  
  
***  
  
Barret walked toward the house his daughter stayed in. He watched as the door swung open and Marlene ran out. "PAPA!" She screamed happily as she continued to run toward him. He knelt down and lifted her up. "Papa, does this mean Corel's finished?"  
  
"No, honey, Daddy'll hafta do one more thing before ya can come back." The girl frowned slightly.   
  
"Where's Elmyra?"  
  
"She's fixin' dinner."  
  
Barret nodded and walked into the small house. Elmyra smiled toward them and walked over. "Have you come to pick Marlene up?"  
  
"No... I gotta do one more thin' before I get'er."  
  
"Oh... How long will this take?" Barret shook his head slightly.  
  
"I dunno... Not long... It'll be over tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Nanaki slowly walked into his grandfather's house. The older man stood by the table. "Grandpa?" Nanaki began as he continued to walk toward the man.   
  
"There is another threat to our planet, hmm?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa..."  
  
"Hoo Hoo Hoo, don't worry so much, Nanaki! You've been a great guardian so far! I'm looking forward to hearing your tales of the battle with Sephiroth, Nanaki." Nanaki looked up and nodded.  
  
"I have been waiting to tell them to you, Grandpa!"  
  
***  
  
Tifa slowly sat down beside Cloud on their bed. She sighed quietly and looked toward the sleeping blonde to her side. "I hope we win tomorrow. I hope no one dies. Cloud, I'm scared... You tell me not to worry, but how can I stop? I can't stand the thought of you or any of our friends dying," She whispered. She slowly scooted down in bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He responded by pulling her closer.  
  
"I wish I could tell you this while you're awake, Cloud..." With that final thought, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sonrei walked slowly beside Reno, her arm clasped around his. "Some of us may die tomorrow," Sonrei commented sadly.  
  
"This may be our last night together..."  
  
"Don't think about that, Sonrei." The girl sighed and looked down.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."   
  
The two walked down the street as silence fell upon them. He looked down at the small girl who stared straight at the ground. "Be careful tomorrow, okay?" Sonrei looked up and smiled slightly.  
  
"You know I will." The two walked on in silence. The two stopped quietly as they reached the beach. Sonrei smiled and walked down toward the water and sat down, Reno followed.   
  
"It's beautiful, Reno." Reno gently put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him. He frowned as he looked down to still see the dark sunglasses covering her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to wear those around me... You don't have to hide," He said as he reached up and removed them from her face. Sonrei blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the change. Reno frowned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing. You know more about me than even Rude and Elena."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
"I never really liked sharing my past..."  
  
"I know, but... I don't care what you've done, Reno. I love you," Sonrei whispered. Reno smiled slightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Sonrei leaned into the kiss slightly, enjoying the feel of his lips.  
  
Reno really hadn't known what came over him. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily as he stared into her blue eyes. "Let's go back to the Inn, Reno... You even get to sleep on the bed this time," Sonrei laughed as she stood and ran off, Reno trailing behind her.  
  
***  
  
Vincent growled as he continued to carve Sephiroth's name into a large rock. He had decided to make graves for both Lucrecia and Sephiroth. He had decided that their graves should be located near the Waterfall where he had met Lucrecia once again after his long sleep. It had been hard to do with only one arm functional, but he had suceeded somehow.Vincent slowly wiped sweat from his forward and put his knife away. He had finished it. Now he could sleep.  
  
***  
  
Hojo watched as his hands began to transform into another sort of claw. He glared at Sephiroth, who lay bleeding to death on a table. Misu slowly walked in.  
  
"Are ya 'bout finish?"  
  
"It should be obvious that I'm not. Now, leave!" Hojo growled at the man. Misu nodded fearfully and left. Hojo laughed as he dug his claws into Sephiroth's chest. The man released a weak, pained moan as he opened his eyes.   
  
"D-Damn you... Hojo..." Sephiroth forced as his body began to disappear into Hojo's until there wasn't anything left. Hojo fell to the ground, a pained scream escaping his lips as his body began to change. First, his height changed, then his hair grew longer, and turned entirely grey. He stood slowly and looked at his new body and smirked.  
  
"I now can defeat Avalanche," He rumbled in a deep voice.  
  
  



	17. The Final Battle

Final Fantasy VII:  
Restoration  
Chapter Seventeen  
The Final Battle   
  
Hojo walked slowly toward Misu who was pathetically craming himself into the corner. Hojo glanced at the head he held in his hands and tossed it at Misu. Misu released a disgusted sound as he shoved the severed head away. "You are no longer useful for me to have around. It is time for you to die, Misu," Hojo growled as he rised one clawed hand above his head and brought it down, slicing Misu's neck.  
  
The thief fell to the ground as blood pooled around him. Hojo smirked and looked at his blood stained hands. He licked some stray blood that had landed on his face away and quickly exited. As he walked out, devil wings once again sprouted from his back and he flew off. Hojo glanced around until he found a small island and landed. There began to change forms once again.  
  
***  
  
Everyone piled around the Highwind. No one really knew what to say. Today was the day that they could possibly all die. "Captain, we are proud to serve you and Avalanche... The World's Saviors! We have faith in you, sir!" Hikoushi said, the rest of the crew nodded their heads in agreement. Cid only nodded his head and walked past them.  
  
Everyone piled in. "Guys," Cloud began, everyone's attention turned toward the blonde.   
  
"As you all know, this battle won't be easy. Hojo won't give us a break, so when we go in, we better be prepared to fight all out. I want everyone to take our most powerful materia, and leave the weakest and none mastered. They will be useless in this battle. "  
  
"Cid, stay on the Highwind in case we need to get outta there fast, okay?" Cid nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll stay here also, but let's wait for a few minutes before we take off, okay?" Reeve said.  
  
"Cait Sith Three should be here soon."  
  
"Okay. Vincent, since you don't have a weapon and your arm was destroyed, stay here also." Cloud silently prepared himself for the argument he was sure was going to follow this, bu to his surprise, Vincent nodded and said, "Very well."  
  
Everyone watched as yet another Cait Sith walked onto the ship. "Guess we can go," Cloud said. Everyone nodded and quickly walked into the cockpit.  
  
***  
  
Hojo screamed as his body grew larger in size and shape. His legs soon disappeared, and his skin turned from the sickly pale it once was it a greenish yellow. It was time to destroy Avalanche. Soon Hojo stood to his full height. His face had morphed into a demonic snake-esque one, his body also resembled that of a snake as he floated slightly above ground, staring out at the sky.  
  
***  
  
Tifa gasped and pointed in the direction of Hojo. "My Gods, is that Hojo?" Everyone in the Highwind was stunned at the demonic looking Hojo hovering above a small island.  
  
"Guess it's time," Cloud said.   
  
Everyone exchanged glances as they went to the upper deck of the Highwind. They began to put their parachutes on. The Highwind moved closer to the island and the group jumped off.   
  
They landed in front of the monsterous form of Hojo and quickly removed their parachutes and readied their weapons. "You actually showed up? Hahaha, you think you can actually defeat me! I am stronger than all of you combined! I am truly a God! Do you understand?!"   
  
"You're insane!" Cloud screamed as he ran toward Hojo, striking at him with his sword. Cait Sith was the next to attack. Hojo cast Ice next, freezing the robot totally, he then brought his fist down on it, shattering it. Barret began to fire his gun arm. Hojo laughed and reached down and with two fingers, crushed his arm. Barret screamed in agony as he stumbled back. "Damn you, Hojo!" He screamed.   
  
Tifa was the next to attack. She ran forward, using her most powerful limit break. Hojo laughed again as his fingers transformed into a tentacle and rushed forward, running her through the shoulder. Tifa opened her mouth to scream, but found herself unable. Pain ripped through her body as Hojo pushed deeper into her, making the wound even larger. "Tifa!" Cloud rushed forward and severed the tentacle. Tifa crawled away from the battle.   
  
Reno rushed forward quickly as he saw Hojo's tentacles moving quickly toward Cloud, ready to impale him. He quickly shoved his nightstick to the abendage, but to his surprise the electricty ran through his body. He a pained gasp came from his mouth as he shook violently. Finally he fell backward, unconscious. "You cannot harm me! Whatever kind of attack you use against me, I can use the same against you. It is usless." Sonrei quickly ran toward Reno and began to drag him to safety.   
  
"This can't be... It just can't! We're dropping like flies!" She mumbled.   
  
Elena was the next to attack, tossing a grenade toward Hojo. Hojo simply kicked it back with his tail. Elena's eyes widen as it landed in front of her. Rude and Yuffie both turned toward it also. "Oh, shit!" Rude said as it exploded, throwing them back. All three were unconscious.   
  
Nanaki was the next to attack using Sled Fang. Hojo kicked him back with his tail, annoyed. The beast landed against the wall of a mountain. He fell lifelessly to the ground.   
  
***  
  
Cid cursed angrily as he paced across the deck of the Highwind, along with Reeve. Vincent sat calmly in the corner. "Damn it! I can't just stand by and let this shit happen to my friends. They're losin' down there!" Cid growled as he strapped a parachute on.  
  
"You're right, Cid. I'm joining you," Reeve said. One of the crew members stepped to the deck.  
  
"Vincent, you coming?" Cid asked as he turned toward his friend. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why the Hell not? Can't ya see they're dyin'?!"  
  
"Not yet, Cid," Was his only reply.  
  
"Get the Highwind the Hell outta here," Cid said as he turned toward the closest crewmember. With that, Reeve and Cid both jumped from the Highwind. Once they landed, Cid was the first to attack using the Dragon Dive. Hojo laughed and cast a fire spell, destroying the Venus Gospel. Cid cursed as the the metal began to burn through his glove. He quickly tossed it to the ground, then looked at his weapon, speechless.  
  
Hojo quickly flicked Reeve away. The raven-haired man flew across the island, joining Nanaki against the mountain's wall.   
  
Cloud rose up, his anger threatening to over take him. "NEO BAHAMUT!" He screamed. Hojo stared up as the ground beneath him began to rise up. "Super Nova!" He called. As Super Nova took effect, Bahamut jumped back, and the ground came crashing back down.   
  
Anyone who was left conscious soon lost that advantage and fell lifelessly to the ground. Vincent stared over the edge of the Highwind. It's time. With that Vincent quickly jumped from the Highwind and levitated slowly to the ground. He turned toward Cloud who was desperately trying to push himself up.  
  
"Cloud, use Omni-Slash. One wound is all I need." Cloud looked up tiredly.  
  
"V-Vincent... What are you going to do?"  
  
"Damn it, Cloud! Just do as I say! This isn't the time to argue." Cloud nodded slowly and pushed himself up. He rush toward Hojo, and began to slash wildly at Hojo. Vincent quickly used Life on everyone else. They rose slowly from the ground, pained groans escaping their mouthes.  
  
"Cid, contact the Highwind and tell them to come back. All of you have to get off this island." Cid nodded slowly. Cloud collapsed back to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Vincent, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Just trust me. I need all of you off this island." Vincent removed his cape next and tossed it to Cid.  
  
"Keep this with you.. I get tired of having to replace them all the time." Cid nodded. Soon the Highwind had arrived back on the scene. One of the crew members threw a ladder down to them. Everyone eagerly boarded the Highwind again, except for Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, it's time for you to leave."  
  
"No, I'll stay and fight with you, Vincent!" Vincent smiled sadly.  
  
"Your lives have just begun. If I die... It won't matter. Cloud, I have lived a long life. I am ready for death." Cloud stood, shocked. What was his friend saying?  
  
"Just go." He knew it was pointless to argue with Vincent. He was a very stubborn man sometimes.   
"Okay, Vincent." With that, Cloud quickly ran back toward the Highwind and climbed the ladder just as the plane began to fly off. Vincent turned toward Hojo.   
  
Vincent screamed out as his body began to transform into Chaos. His clothes ripped, and wings grew from his back. Soon the demon stood to it's full height. "Now it is time to die, Hojo," It seethed in it's inhuman voice. He rushed forward slashing away any of Hojo's attempts to attack him. He quickly flew into the wound. Hojo screamed in agony once again.  
  
"W-Wait! Don't! You know I can give you anything you want! I-"  
  
"I'll give you your son back! I'll give you Lucrecia, too! I can do anything you wish!"   
  
"We can rule the world!"  
  
Chaos, kill him. Now. Vincent commanded the demon. Chaos screamed as he used Chaos Saber, which suceeded in ripping several new wounds inside Hojo. The demon then used Satan Slam.  
  
***  
  
Everyone watched as a large explosion erupted from the island, rocking the Highwind slightly. "CID!" Screamed Cloud. "Get us back to that island!" Tifa looked back toward Cloud.  
  
"Do you think Vincent could've survived?" She asked. Cloud shook his head. "I don't know, Tifa." Everyone looked back, shocked. Soon the ship arrived, and everyone once again piled out of the Highwind.   
  
"Vincent!" Cloud called out, joined by the others. They looked desperately around. "Look!" All attention was turned toward the smoke as something stumbled forward. Hojo stumbled forward, his body seemingly melting. "I could have won... I could've... It was all his fault..." He mumbled. He turned toward Sonrei next.  
  
"D-Daughter... H-Help me... help me... you can help me!" He rambled insanely as he held out a hand, flesh dripping from the bones. Sonrei stepped back, a disgusted look crossing her face. "You're a horrible, disgusting bastard!" She hissed. She quickly pulled her Javelin Gun. "Multi-blast!" She mumbled as she fired her weapon, energy spilling from it. As it connected with Hojo, a sickening scream escaped his lips and he fell to the ground. The body began to melt slowly away.  
  
Everyone quickly begun their searches again. Cloud finally stumbled forward, triping over a hand. "V-Vincent!"  
  
"I FOUND HIM!" Cloud screamed as he desperately began to pull the rocks from his friend's body. Soon everyone had gathered around. Cid quickly rushed to aid him in removing the stones. Vincent coughed some blood up as he weakly opened his eyes. Cloud quickly cast Cure Three on his fallen friend. It didn't work.  
  
"Everybody, quickly! We have to cast Cure together! Get all the Pheonix Down we have, and sombody equip the Pheonix summon!"   
  
"C-Cloud... stop..." Vincent choked.  
  
"My injuries a-are far too great to... heal... with m-magic. C-Chaos has... died... I can't live on with out him..."  
  
"T-The rocks crushed my ribs... my legs... E-Everything..."  
  
"I... I've lived a long... l-life... C-Cloud... I want rest... I'm tired... I just want to be with Lucrecia and my son..."  
  
"Bury me... a-at the water... f-fall... P-Please..."   
  
"Vincent... Y-You-"  
  
"G-Go live your lives... Be happy..." With that, Vincent slowly closed his eyes and exhaled. Cloud buried his head in his hands and begun weeping quietly.  
  
"I failed! What kind of leader let's this happen!?" Tifa walked slowly toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Cloud..." She whispered through her own sobs. Everyone stared at Vincent's body, shocked. Cid stood and walked away from the rest of the group, keeping his back carefully to all of them as he rested a hand on what was left of a mountain. Barret simply hung his head, unsure of how to react. Reeve began crying softly, as Yuffie collapsed to the ground, sobs making her entire body shake. Elena took one last look at the body, then turned to Rude, crying as she wrapped her arms around his body. Sonrei removed her glasses and stared at Vincent, her eyes showed sadness.   
  
"Without Vincent, I couldn't have existed," She whispered as she began softly crying. Reno gently pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around him. Reno and Rude exchanged glances. Nanaki began to howl sadly, and Yuffie wrapped her arms around him. 


	18. Back To Normal

Final Fantasy VII  
Restoration  
Chapter Eighteen  
Back to Normal  
  
  
Everyone stood around the three graves, grim looks on their faces. The world was safe once again, but they had lost an important man. None really knew what to say, so they remind silent. Enjoying the cool breeze over their skin. They all realized they had so much ahead of them, and Vincent had died so they could experience it all. Somewhere deep inside, they all knew he was happy now. He was with his love, Lucrecia, and his son, Sephiroth, and the man who ruined his and so many other lives was finally dead. For real this time. He had planned to die today, they knew that now, for once they arrived, they found three marking stones. Two for his family, then one for himself.   
  
  
Cloud shook his head slightly and turned toward his friends. "It is time to go. We still have much to do. We have a new government to build and lives to live. There isn't any point in staying here any longer. We have laid Vincent to rest... It's time to leave," The blonde said, his voice still quite heavy from sadness. Everyone quickly turned and walked back toward the Highwind. Ready to begin their new lives.  
  
***A Couple Of Weeks Later***  
  
Reno stood just outside of his Junon apartment, waiting for Sonrei. She came running down, a bag in hand. She now wore a regular pair of black pants and a longsleeved shirt, along with her long tenchcoat, which was pulled tightly to her, disguising the various weapons she still wore, she held her pair of sunglasses in a free hand, and her hair was pulled up into a loose braid. She smiled at him.  
  
"So you came to see me off, eh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Reno smirked slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. She gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
"I'll come back, I promise, Reno."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"You'll be in Kalm now, right?" The redhead nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll come back there. Bye, Reno! I'm going to be late for my boat!" She said as she turned to leave, Reno gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Remember, you have to come back," He said, she smiled up at him and nodded. She then took off running, pausing to wave once.  
  
Reno watched as she faded out of sight, a smile crossing his usually cold expression. He wasn't sure how to feel about this new emotion... He never really had someone to live for. Now he did. Actually, he had something else to live for also. He had his job back. Reeve had asked Rude to restart the Turks, and, of course, Rude had hired Reno and Elena back. Only the Gods know why, but he did. He shook his head, because for once in his life, he could honestly say without any hesitation, he was happy.   
  
He quickly made it toward the car that Reeve sent to pick them up. Elena waitd outside of it, reading a paper. She glanced up, a scowl falling upon her face.  
  
"Are you ready, Reno?" Elena asked with an annoyed hiss. He laughed a little.  
  
"You need to calm down a little, Elena."  
  
"Screw you, Reno. I've been waiting for you for over an hour! Didn't Rude to tell you to come here right after you saw Sonrei?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then, where the Hell were you?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't think it would cause a problem if I showed up a little late!"  
  
"Calm down, Elena, you know stress causes wrinkles... Then how would you impress Rude if you look like an old woman?" Elena blushed slightly and quickly tossed her paper at him. Ah, it was good to be back to normal.  
  
***  
Barret hurriedly made his way toward Elmyra's house. As he expected, the door swung open and Marlene ran out, followed closely by Elmyra. "Papa!" She cried happily and held her arms up, awaiting him to pick her up. Barret laughed and lifted her onto his shoulder.   
  
"Papa! Your hand! What happened?" Barret glanced down at his new hand. He didn't get a new weapon, but instead chose an actual hand that could be used for building. There was no need to fight anymore. It was time for peace. He smiled. "Thought it was time ta' get a hand I could use to buil' wit insteada' hurtin'" He said. Elmyra smiled at this.  
  
"You have changed, Barret."  
  
"Think we all have."  
  
"Papa, can I come home with you now?"  
  
"Yeah, Marlene, ya can."  
  
"I'm so happy, Papa!" The little girl excitedly hugged her father.   
  
***  
  
Yuffie knelt down, panting, but laughing. Her father had collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "Hahah! I finally did it, you old fart!" She chimed happily.  
  
"Now that I kicked your ass, you have to give me what I want!" Her father nodded and handed her a small pouch with some dust in it.  
  
"Yeah! I finally got it!" The teenager happily said as she ran from the Pagoda where she grabbed a random person on the street.   
  
"After ten times, look! I finally got it! My fifth attack! My final Limit Break!" She chimed again. She ran quickly into another part of town. It was time to celebrate a little! She stopped once she saw Reeve standing by the bar.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!?" Yuffie asked, annoyed. Reeve smiled.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to buy you a drink?" The girl looked shocked for a second, then smiled.  
  
"Umm, Reeve, what's with you?" The older man shrugged a bit.  
  
"This will probably be the last time I can go out in public unnoticed... Figured I would enjoy it as long as I can." Yuffie smiled again and latched onto Reeve's arm.  
  
"Well, let's go, then! While you're at it, you can treat me to dinner, too! I know of a great, very expensive place in town!" Yuffie laughed happily. Reeve sighed, suddenly regretting coming.  
  
***  
  
Bugenhagen listened carefully as Nanaki finished his story. "Then we buried Vincent Valentine near the waterfall with his family... That is pretty much all that has happened." The older man fell into a contemplative silence. "Hoo, Hoo Hoo, what an intriguing story!" He finally said.  
  
***  
Cid yawned sleepily as he walked in from working on the Tiny Bronco. He ran a grease stained hand over his just as dirty face. "Finished it, Captain?" asked Shera. He nodded once and fell into one of the kitchen chairs, and placed one leg up on the table.  
  
"I just got word that Reeve's gonna reopen the space program."  
  
"Really?" Shera asked as she took a seat across from him.  
  
"Yeah, and he wants me to start buildin' the new ship."  
  
"That's great, Captain!" She chimed.  
  
"Yeah, finally gettin' my dreams to come true." Cid yawned once more then stood.   
  
"Well, I'm goin' to take a shower, then I'm goin' ta' bed."   
  
"Okay, good-night!"  
  
***  
  
Tifa smiled broadly as she laid beside Cloud on the bed, who was reading through something. "I can't believe it! Our wedding's only a couple months away!" She finally said, Cloud looked toward her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Let's have several children, okay?" Tifa said, smiling.  
  
"Um, okay, but not so soon, Tifa," Cloud said, scratching the back of his head. Tifa laughed.  
  
"Well, someday!"  
  
***  
  
Rude quietly waited outside for his friends. They should have arrived over an hour ago, but no sign yet. He hoped that they hadn't ran into anymore trouble. He leaned against a wall as he saw a car pull up. It was them. Elena was the first to storm out.  
  
"If we didn't work together, Reno, I would gladly beat you bloody!" She screeched, Reno was the next to storm out.  
  
"Damn it, quit being a bitch, Elena!"  
  
"Me!? A bitch!? How dare you! You Bastard!" Rude shook his head. Just like old times.   
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Yeah, Elena, you're not looking very attractive now." Rude rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was talking to both of you." Reno's head shot back, a frown crossed his face.  
  
"She's the one that's been the bitch! I didn't do anything-"  
  
"But show up an hour late!" Elena interjected angrily. Worse than children... Rude slumped his shoulders and began walking off, followed by his bickering friends.  
  
***Wedding Day***  
  
Tifa and Cloud both leaned toward each other. Tifa's hands falling on Cloud's chest, as he rested a hand on her waist, both of their lips pressed together. Tifa wore a long, white wedding dress that was strapless. Cloud wore a simple black suit. Bugenhegan stood in front of the couple. He had agreed to wed the two the previous month. All of their friends had been able to make it, and it was sort of surprising to see some of the pairings. Yuffie and Reeve had surprisingly started dating, as had Barret and Elmyra. It was quite shocking, but it was indeed a day of happiness.   
  
And they knew in their souls that this happiness would last no matter what. Even though, they had all been upset that Vincent wasn't there to see the wedding, they knew he was happy for them. And this time, even if the peace didn't stay and a new enemy rose, they would fight, and they would do all in their power to win, for they would not let their friend down who so bravely sacrificed everything for them.  
  
Author's Comments: Wow, I'm finished! Overall, I think this story's pretty good! And I think I'm finally getting Barret's character, too! So, I'm pretty happy. Anyway, I can't really think of anything to note. I think my favorite characters in this whole story were Reno, Vincent, Cid, and Futago. All of you may flame me now, if you wish, for killing off such a cool character. Don't get me wrong, Vincent was my favorite character (Well, and obviously Reno and Cid), but I thought he probably would much prefer to be with Lucrecia. And while it is debatable on who Sephiroth's father really is, I always got the feeling that it was Vincent, if you don't agree, eh, then, well, fine. But anyway, I really like how this story turned out. And I know most of you are wondering why, if Reno and Sonrei said they loved each other, she just ran off to go on some world tour, eh? Well, remember a couple chapters back before they reached the Ancient City, she said that she wanted to go and explore the world once and she wanted somebody to come back to, a home. Reno said who would be that person. So, she does intend to come back to him, then they'll continue where they left off most likely. Wait for the sequels. Oh, and my brother brought it to my attention yesterday that they actually said 'God' instead of 'Gods', well, I screwed that part up, but I don't really want to go through and change it all... Besides, I've seen other people use 'Gods' in their FFVII fanfics. Well, thank you for wasting some of your precious time to read my fanfic! I've had fun writing and stay tuned for the next exciting part of Fianl Fantasy VII: Restoration: Ai! Okay, so it's not so exciting.~ Chiron, your FF obsessed, loyal writer 


End file.
